La vérité
by Petite-S
Summary: Et si Elena avait décidée de dire à Stefan ce qu'il voulait entendre en lui avouant qu'il avait raison, qu'elle aimait aussi Damon. Suite de l'épisode 18 saison 3.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première fic. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner, si ça va vous plaire ou si j'dois arrêter ou j'en sais trop rien. Donc voilà. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Elle entra dans la chambre de Stefan et lui parla, disant qu'il aurait pu se faire tuer par Klaus. Stefan se leva et la regarda, elle lui avoua qu'elle l'aimait toujours et lui de même. Il lui dit également qu'il savait qu'elle aimait aussi Damon.<p>

Ils se trouvèrent face à face et ils se regardèrent, Elena ne trouvait plus les mots pour répondre quoique ce soit suite à ce que Stefan venait de lui dire.

« Elena : Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi dire  
>Stefan : Dis-le, simplement.<p>

Elena : (Elle baissa les yeux et des larmes coulèrent) Stefan, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça…

Stefan : Je le sais très bien et moi non plus mais c'est de ma faute.

Elena : Arrêtes de dire ça.

Stefan : Oui c'est de ma faute, je t'ai laissée…

Elena : Tu n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle en le coupant.

Stefan : Bien-sûr que si, lorsque je suis revenu à Mystic falls, j'aurai pu revenir vers toi mais je savais que c'était trop tard, trop tard répéta-t-il ».

Elena le regarda sans un mot, ne sachant que dire ni faire, elle se tourna vers la porte de sorti et lui dit à voix basse, avant de s'en aller :

« Je suis désolée ».

Elle arriva chez elle et son téléphone sonna, elle regarda qui c'était lorsqu'elle vit le prénom qui s'afficher sur l'écran, son cœur accéléra et elle resta figée pendant un moment avant de le laisser sonner. Alaric était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner et entendit le téléphone sonner et lui demanda pourquoi elle ne répondait pas.

« Je n'ai pas très envie ».

Il l'a regarda d'un air surpris et lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« Rien, pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? »

« Parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'aller »

« Bien-sûr que si » dit-elle, en essayant de sourire.

Il n'était pas très convaincu donc il se reconcentra sur son dîner tandis qu'Elena monta à l'étage pour se changer.

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit et repensait à ce moment où Stefan lui demanda de lui avouer ses sentiments pour Damon, elle n'a pas eu le temps de revoir le visage qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça, qu'elle sursauta sous le regard amusé de Damon.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Etant donné que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, j'ai décidé de venir voir si tout allait bien » répond-t-il.

« Je vais bien, merci d'être passé, tu peux t'en aller maintenant » dit-elle en tournant la tête.

Damon, ne comprend pas pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça, alors s'en alla sans qu'elle puisse le remarquer. Elle n'entendit plus un bruit alors elle se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Damon y a 5 secondes et ne le vit plus, elle ne dit et fait rien et alla dans sa salle de bain avant de redescendre pour dîner.

* * *

><p>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :x, si j'dois continuer ou pas. Merci à tous!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos review, ça fait plaisir.**

**Voici la suite et je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je respecterai chacun de leur rôle, caractère, attitude, sentiments et tout ça.**

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p>Elena descendit en bas, où Ric l'attendait pour le dîner. Elle était épuisée alors elle ne parla pas.<p>

**POV Elena :**

J'arrive en bas et Ric m'attendait, je m'installais à table et personne ne dit rien. Ric me regardait sans rien dire et au bout de 5 minutes de silence, il décida à parler :

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, fatigante surtout » Dis-je.

« Je vois ça, tu as l'air épuisée » me dit-il et continua par « Damon va bien ? ».

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi me demande-t-il ça.

« Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ? ».

« Je voulais savoir, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a été retenu chez les originels » répond-t-il.

« Moi non plus et puis je suis vraiment fatiguée, je monte dormir, bonne soirée et à demain » dis-je en enlevant mon assiette de table.

J'étais sur mon lit, en pensant comment ça allait se passer avec Stefan et Damon, comment j'allais faire pour ne pas être mal à cause de cette histoire. C'est vrai, je ressens des choses pour Damon et j'aime Stefan mais je ne sais pas, je suis perdue. Je prends mon journal pour y écrire. Il était 21h30, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais triste et mal, je ne voulais pas en blesser un mais j'ai déjà fait du mal à Stefan, je ne voulais pas mais pourtant je l'ai fait. J'avais besoin et envie de parler à quelqu'un mais je ne voulais pas déranger Bonnie et Caroline devait être occupée alors je décidais d'aller me coucher quand je reçois un message de Damon en me disant « il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi. Demain je t'attends à la maison ! », Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est à cause de Stefan ? Il a fait quoi ? Il lui a dit ? Des millions de questions me passèrent par la tête alors je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de réfléchir et je ne pus m'endormir avant des heures.

**POV Stefan :**

Depuis qu'Elena était partie, je n'étais plus moi-même. Je savais qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui mais j'espérais au plus profond de moi que je me trompais, que j'étais le seul qu'elle aimait. Je n'en voulais pas à mon frère, ni à elle mais je sais que c'est de ma faute, c'est seulement de ma faute et je m'en veux mais si je suis parti tout ce temps, c'était pour lui, c'est mon frère et malgré tout ce qui se passe entre nous, je l'aime et je lui dois bien ça. Alors oui, si c'était à refaire, je le referai pour lui. Et si Elena ressent des choses pour lui c'est parce que je la repoussais à chaque fois qu'elle venait vers moi, je me détestais pour ce que j'étais devenu et elle ne méritait pas un homme comme moi dans sa vie amoureuse. Alors même si, je comprends qu'elle ressente des choses pour lui, ça m'énerve, ça me fait mal et ça me blesse vraiment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon frère doit me chercher car dès qu'elle est partie, je suis aussi parti de la maison, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer en ce moment, je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais sûrement aller voir certains amis, loin d'ici et je reviendrai lorsque je serai prêt mais je ferai ça plus tard. D'abord je dois leur parler.

**POV Damon :**

Elena m'avait parlé bizarrement, pourquoi ? J'ai fait quoi encore ? Je me le demandais jusqu'à ce que j'arrive chez moi. Je rentre et je ne sentais pas la présence de mon frère alors je décide de l'appeler, il ne répond pas, je lui laisse un message vocal pour qu'il me rappelle. Elena avait l'air d'aller mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon frère n'est pas à la maison et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Que s'est-il passé ? Il faut que je sache, ça doit avoir un lien. J'avais peur qu'il fasse quelque chose alors je le rappelais mais toujours pas de réponse. C'est bizarre, tout à l'heure c'était Elena qui ne me répondait pas et voilà que c'est au tour de mon frère, quelque chose cloche et il faut que je sache. Alors je vais demander à Elena de venir demain et me dire ce qu'il se passe avec mon frère et pourquoi elle a l'air de m'en vouloir. Je pris mon tél et envoya un message à Elena, en espérant qu'elle vienne, sinon j'irai personnellement chez elle pour savoir ce qu'il y a. C'est mon frère et Elena, les 2 personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Alors je ferai tout pour arranger les choses.

Vers 2h du matin, je fus réveillé par le bruit de la porte. Je descendis rapidement avec ma vitesse vampirique pour savoir qui c'était et mon frère se trouvait là, devant moi.

« Tu étais où ? » lui demandai-je.

« Dehors, pourquoi ? » me dit-il.

« Parce que je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas et de plus tu n'étais pas là quand je suis rentré » lui dis-je.

« Oh c'est bon Damon, je fais ce que je veux et puis laisses moi tranquille, retourne dormir ou faire ce que t'as à faire, moi je monte, je suis fatigué. Donc bonne nuit » me dit-il.

J'étais surpris donc je ne lui réponds pas et remonte en haut, dans ma chambre pour dormir. Avant de m'en dormir, je me demandais pourquoi il était si énervé ? A cause d'Elena ? Il n'était pas à la maison et là il est énervé, il s'passe quoi ? J'y comprends plus rien, toute façon demain Elena vient donc je les aurais tous les 2 devant moi et je saurai ce qu'il se passe. Mais avant ça, j'ai envie de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Et je sais que c'est court mais c'est le début et voilà quoi x), j'essayerai de faire plus long par la suite :).<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Désolée du retard mais je comptais arrêtée mais me voilà, de retour. Bonne lecture à tous !**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

* * *

><p><span>POV Damon<span>

J'étais déjà réveillé depuis 2h, il était 9h40 et j'étais dans la cuisine. J'entendis du bruit, que quelqu'un venait à la maison, c'était Elena, elle entra et alla dans le salon. Je me dirigeais vers elle pour l'accueillir :

« Bonjour beauté » dis-je, avec un sourire aux lèvres, par contre elle, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

« Bonjour, tu veux quoi ? » me dit-elle.

Il manquait une seule personne et c'était parfait. Il suffisait que je pense à lui pour qu'il soit avec nous. Je l'avais vu.

« Wahou, t'as l'air énervée, que t'arrives-t-il ? » répondis-je.

« Damon, tu me demandes de venir et… »

« Ah, il t'a demandé de venir ? » demanda mon frère.

« Oui » répond-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il y avait quelque chose, maintenant j'en étais sûr mais quoi ?

« Oui, effectivement je lui ai demandé de venir et d'ailleurs ça tombe bien que tu sois là, toi aussi » leur avouai-je.

« Pourquoi ça ? » me demandèrent les deux en même temps.

« Parce que je veux savoir une chose mais avant Elena, dis-moi pourquoi tu es si énervée contre moi ? J'ai fait quoi ? » Lui demandai-je.

Et là, à ma question, elle regarda mon frère et lui détourna son regard. Je ne comprenais absolument rien.

« Je ne suis pas énervée » me dit-elle.

« Ah oui ? Stefan tu as vu comment elle me parle ? » Demandai-je à mon frère qui ne me répondait pas.

Je regardais mon frère qui ne sortit aucun mot de sa bouche et Elena qui regardait son téléphone car elle venait de recevoir un message de je ne sais qui.

« Je dois m'en aller et lorsque tu seras prêt à nous dire ce que tu dois nous dire, appelles moi » me dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Attends » lui dis-je.

« Quoi encore ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as reçu un message de qui ? » lui demandai-je sous le regard surpris de mon frère.

« Comment ça « de qui ? » ».

« Oui, c'est qui qui t'as envoyé un message ? » redemandai-je.

« Tu n'as pas à savoir. J'ai aussi une vie tu sais » me dit-elle alors que je sentais que je commençais à l'agacer.

« Ah » dis-je.

« Oui tu sais, comme toi lorsque tu te tapes Rebekah » me cracha-t-elle.

« Ah, désolé de ne pas te parler de ma vie sexuelle »

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je dois partir. Au revoir Stefan » dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

POV Elena

Je venais de sortir de chez les Salvatore alors que j'étais avec Stefan et Damon en même temps. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de m'en aller, de partir le plus loin d'ici. Mon cœur ne tenait plus en place, j'imaginais qu'ils l'avaient remarqués mais tant pis, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Damon m'avait demandé de venir à la maison parce que soit disant il devait me parler, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Ensuite, il avait vu Stefan et nous avait dit que ça tombait bien qu'on fut là tous les 2, pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'avais reçu un message de Bonnie me demandant si on pouvait se voir au Grill pour parler un peu, elle me manquait et ça tombait bien parce que je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir sans elle, comment j'aurais fait pour partir de chez les Salvatore? Sérieusement, je ne sais pas. Surtout que Damon ne m'aurait pas lâché avec ses questions. Pourquoi il se comportait comme ça avec moi, pourquoi il voulait connaitre chaque détail de ma vie ? Pourquoi lui ferait ce qu'il veut et pas moi ? Surtout se comporter comme ça devant Stefan. Est-ce que Stefan lui avait raconté notre « discussion » ? Je ne savais rien et je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Alors je me dirigeai vers ma voiture en répondant au message de Bonnie et m'en alla d'ici.

POV Stefan

Elena vient de s'en aller, j'étais très surpris par l'attitude de mon frère envers elle. Oui il l'aimait mais j'étais quand même l'ex d'Elena et surtout son frère. Il savait très bien que je l'aimais toujours, que ça n'avait pas changé mais il avait quand même fait ça. Déjà qu'Elena était mal à l'aise, moi je lui en voulais d'avoir joué à ce petit jeu. Je sentais son cœur, tout ça confirmait ce que je pensais, je n'avais jamais entendu son cœur battre comme ça, j'imagine que mon frère l'a également entendu et j'étais très mal. Apparemment mon frère voulait nous parler à nous 2 mais pourquoi ? Elena lui aurait-elle raconté notre discussion ? C'était bizarre tout ça, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Elena elle, devait s'en aller. Je savais que ça devait être Bonnie ou Caroline ou Ric mais lui Damon ne le savait pas alors il faisait le jaloux et le curieux. Je voulais leur dire que j'allais m'en aller quelques temps, Damon n'avait pas à savoir pourquoi et j'imagine qu'Elena comprendrait pourquoi j'avais pris cette décision mais elle s'en voudrait tellement qu'elle ferait tout pour que je change d'avis. Elle me manquait tellement mais je savais qu'entre nous ça ne sera plus possible, je ne savais pas quoi faire, je l'aimais comme un fou mais je savais que c'était fini entre nous. Alors peut-être je devais laisser ma place à mon frère ou à un autre ? Même si c'était dur, je devais penser à elle, à son bonheur alors je n'avais rien à dire ni à faire.

POV Damon

Elena sortit de la maison, alors que Stefan et moi étions là. Nous nous avions dit aucun mot depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé tous les deux. Elena avait l'air très pressée mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, alors oui j'avais fait mon jaloux. J'étais amoureux d'elle et mon frère aussi, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux mais je ne savais pas quoi alors je devais tout faire pour savoir. Elena avait toujours l'air de m'en vouloir énormément et mon frère lui, ne m'adressait pas la parole. Si, ils se sont disputés entre eux, quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pendant que je me posais des millions de questions, la porta sonna et alla ouvrir. C'était Alaric et le shérif Forbes, je les laissais entrer et me regardèrent :

« Tous les deux ensemble, c'est drôle » leur dis-je avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Damon, on est venu ici parce que il y a eu des meurtres cette nuit » me dit le shérif.

« Des meurtres ? De quel genre ? » Demandai-je.

« Du genre, un vampire » me dit mon ami Ric.

« Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant et c'était vers où ? » Demandai-je.

J'entendis Stefan descendre discrètement.

« Un peu partout dans la ville, il y en a 5 exactement »

« 5 en une nuit ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est un seul vampire qui a fait ça ? » Leur demandai-je encore une fois.

« Oui c'est le même car les traces sur les corps sont toutes les mêmes » Me dit le shérif.

« Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je vous promets rien et pendant ce temps faites attention à vous » leur dis-je.

« Merci Damon, à plus tard » me dirent en s'en allant vers la sortie.

5 cadavres en une seule nuit. Qui ça pourrait être ? Alors j'appelai mon frère.

« Stefan, je sais que tu es ici, viens ! » dis-je

« Oui je suis là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu penses que c'est moi qui a tué ces personnes, n'est-ce pas ? » me répondit.

« Au début, je ne comptai pas mais maintenant, oui pourquoi pas. Alors ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas moi » me dit-il en détournant le regard.

« Regardes moi dans les yeux et redis moi que ce n'était pas toi hier soir » lui demandai-je alors que je commençai à m'énervé un peu.

« Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas moi. Au revoir Damon » il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Décidément je ne comprenais absolument rien. Mais maintenant j'avais une autre priorité avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux, c'était de découvrir ce fameux vampire qui faisait des siennes.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà, la suite. Bonne lecture à tous (et désolée pour les fautes :s)

* * *

><p><span>POV Elena<span>

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais avec Bonnie, au grill, il y avait Matt qui travaillait, Ric et Meredith, je les avais salués avant de rejoindre Bonnie et à l'instant où je vis Stefan mettre son pied au grill mon téléphone sonna. Stefan se dirigeait vers le couple alors que moi je regardai mon téléphone pour savoir qui m'appelait et bien évidemment c'était Damon. Je laissais le téléphone sonnait et je fixais Stefan qui n'avait pas l'air en forme, Bonnie se tourna pour voir qui je pouvais bien fixer comme ça et me dit :

« Eh Elena »

En sursautant lui répondis-je « oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Comment ça ? » Lui demandai-je surprise.

« Comme si plus rien existait autour de toi alors que ton téléphone sonne pour la troisième fois » Me dit-elle.

Je ne savais pas si Stefan nous écoutait mais après tout, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'il sache ce que j'allais dire.

« Je sais, juste que je n'ai pas envie de répondre » lui avouai-je.

Je regardais toujours en direction de Stefan qui tournait la tête vers moi et qui croisa mon regard.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre ? Et c'est qui qui t'appelles ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

Stefan nous regardait toujours en attendant que j'explique certaines choses à Bonnie mais je ne voulais pas le faire devant lui.

« Tu viens, on s'en va » lui annonçai-je.

Bonnie me suivi sans dire un mot, avant de monter chacune dans notre voiture je lui indiquais la route. Je ne voulais pas aller chez moi ou chez elle mais à un endroit où je savais qu'il y ait peu de chance pour qu'on nous retrouve. Je montais dans ma voiture et comptais éteindre mon téléphone, ne voulant pas que je sois dérangé par un des deux frères ou qui que ce soit. Au moment où j'allais l'éteindre, Caroline m'appela :

« Allô ? » dis-je.

« Oui Elena ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, comment tu vas ? » demandai-je.

« Très bien, merci… »

Je la coupais et lui demanda de nous rejoindre au cimetière et de ne le dire à personne.

« Ok, j'arrive » me dit-elle.

Je raccrochais et éteignais mon téléphone, je pensais donc que Stefan comprendrait qu'il n'était pas obligé de connaitre toute ma vie, que j'avais bien besoin de mes amies pour me retrouver un peu et en plus de ça, elles me manquaient énormément. Je repensais à Damon, sachant qu'il devait devenir fou que je ne réponde pas et que maintenant il doit s'inquiétait que mon téléphone soit éteint.

POV Damon

J'étais encore chez moi et j'essayais d'appeler Elena pour la prévenir mais elle ne me répondait pas et voilà que maintenant son téléphone était éteint. Pourquoi me fuyait-elle comme ça ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et sérieusement cela ne me plaisait pas. Mon frère venait d'arriver et me regarda sans dire un mot avant de monter à l'étage. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me parler mais je m'inquiétais trop pour Elena donc il fallait que je lui demande s'il l'avait vue :

« Stefan, attends » lui dis-je.

Il s'arrêta et me regarda.

« Tu as vu Elena ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui » me répondit-il sèchement.

« Elle est où ? J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose » lui avouai-je.

« Maintenant tu t'inquiètes… Au début c'était je fais mon mec jaloux et maintenant tu t'inquiètes et ça sera quoi la prochaine étape ? » Me dit-il.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me disait ça.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je m'inquiète juste pour elle à cause du vampire qui court en ville ! Apparemment toi tu as l'air de ne pas t'en soucier et ça c'est ton problème mais je t'ai juste demandé si tu l'avais vue ! C'est tout » lui répondis-je.

« Oui je l'ai vue, elle était au grill avec Bonnie et ensuite elles sont parties toutes les deux » me dit-il avant de monter à l'étage.

Au moins je savais qu'elle n'était pas seule mais son foutu téléphone était toujours éteint. Je décidai d'aller au grill, au moins s'il se passait quelque chose là-bas, je serai déjà sur place.

POV externe

Elena était avec ses amies au cimetière, elles venaient d'arriver. Elles s'installèrent et Elena commençait à leur raconter ce qu'il se passait avec les deux frères Salvatore, les filles discutèrent déjà plus d'une heure lorsque Caroline entendit un bruit, qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle entendit au loin une jeune femme crier.

POV Caroline

« Les filles vous entendez ? » leur demandai-je.

« Non » répondirent toutes les deux.

« Il y a une agression, il faut que j'y aille. Restez ici, ne bougez pas ! » Leur ordonnai-je.

Je m'en allais à une vitesse vampirique en sachant très bien qu'elles viendraient. J'entendis Elena dire à Bonnie de se dépêcher. J'arrivais sur place et il y avait un vampire qui était en train de mordre une jeune femme. Elle venait de s'évanouir, mes deux amies venaient d'arriver et le vampire lorsqu'il vit Bonnie, s'en alla très vite.

« Venez, on va voir la jeune femme » nous dit Elena essoufflée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la jeune femme qui avait perdu connaissance et beaucoup de sang. Je n'avais pas vu à quoi ressemblait ce vampire mais il avait l'air déchainé. Je devais en parler à Stefan ou Damon peu importe mais avant nous devions ramener la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Elena appela Meredith et lui expliqua la situation, le jeune médecin accepta sans hésitation de recevoir la victime pour la soigné. Nous étions sur la route et j'annonçai aux filles qu'il fallait qu'on aille voir un des deux frères.

« Ah non, ça sera sans moi » répondit Elena.

« Tu ne vas pas les fuir toute ta vie quand même ! » lui dis-je.

« Non ça c'est sûr mais là, oui je vais les fuir ou du moins fuir Damon »

« Elena arrêtes deux secondes surtout que Damon n'est pas au courant » dit Bonnie.

« Bon ok mais si il se passe quoique ce soit, je veux rentrer chez moi, compris ? »

« Oui » venait de répondre Bonnie.

« Caroline ? Et toi ? » Me dit Elena et Bonnie qui me regarda.

« Bon ok, très bien » leur dis-je.

POV Elena

J'étais dans la voiture avec les filles et il faisait déjà nuit. J'allumais mon téléphone et là je trouvais 5 appels en absence et c'était Damon. Je savais que je ne devais pas le fuir comme ça mais j'avais besoin de temps pour me retrouver et je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir mais c'était raté. J'avais un message vocal de Damon, alors je l'écoutais « Oui Elena c'est moi, je suis désolé de t'harcelé mais je voulais te mettre en garde, il y a un vampire en ville et je m'inquiétais pour toi, d'autant plus que tu ne me réponds pas et que maintenant tu as éteint ton téléphone. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je t'avoue que j'aimerai bien savoir mais pour l'instant j'espère juste qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé de mal. Appel moi dès que tu peux » j'étais troublée par le fait qu'il me dise qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Cela me touchait mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour m'en sortir ? Je suis perdue. On venait d'arriver à l'hôpital et Meredith nous y attendait. Nous lui confions la jeune femme et nous allâmes. Nous étions en direction de chez Stefan et Damon :

« Elena appel Damon pour voir s'il est chez lui » me demanda Caroline.

« Ok » dis-je mais j'étais très mal à l'aise. Je composais son numéro et au bout de 10 secondes il répondit.

« Allô Elena ? » dit-il.

« Oui, euh… Je voulais savoir si… » Dis-je en bafouillant « t'étais chez toi ? »

« Non mais tu y trouveras Stefan ou alors tu peux attendre que je rentre. Genre dans 10 minutes » me dit-il.

« Ok mais je ne suis pas seule » lui annonçai-je.

« Ah bon ? J'imagine qu'il y a Bonnie avec toi » dit-il comme si cela le dérangeait.

« Oui et Caroline, bon fais vite » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

« Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas là mais qu'on trouverait surement Stefan mais qu'il allait nous rejoindre dans 10 minutes » dis-je à mes amies.

« Très bien, nous sommes arrivés » Me dit Caroline.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite. Désolée pour les fautes, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les jeunes filles descendirent de la voiture et se trouvèrent face au manoir des Salvatore.<p>

**POV Caroline**

Nous étions devant la maison et j'entendais le cœur d'Elena battre d'une force à tel point qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. J'imaginais que Stefan l'aurait également entendu sauf que je n'entendais aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Je ne savais même pas s'il était vraiment là.

« Allez les filles, entrons » leur dis-je.

Elena n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie mais avança en premier suivi de Bonnie et de moi. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, personne n'avait l'air d'être ici. Elena entra en premier et jeta un œil dans à peu près toutes les pièces qui étaient au rez-de-chaussée et personne n'était là. Elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda : « Stefan est là ? », je lui faisais un non de la tête et son visage changea de couleur. Elle se sentait mal et je pouvais le ressentir, elle s'asseyait alors que je venais d'entendre quelqu'un près de la porte. J'allais ouvrir et je voyais Damon par terre, ne pouvant plus bouger. Elena se leva et courra vers lui, le jeune homme était mal et ne pouvait plus bouger. Je l'aidais à le ramener à l'intérieur pour qu'il puisse s'allongeait sur le canapé alors que pendant ce temps Bonnie sortit pour voir si quelqu'un était près de la maison. Je lui amenai un verre de sang.

**POV Elena**

J'étais mal d'être ici à cause de cette histoire mais encore plus mal de voir Damon comme ça. Il avait l'air de souffrir et je souffrais aussi car il ne méritait pas ça.

« Damon ? Damon ? Tu m'entends ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Oui » me dit-il avec une voix faible.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Tu as besoin de quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin seulement de toi près de moi, t'en fais pas ça va aller. C'est pas la première fois que je suis comme ça » me dit-il en essayant de sourire.

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il disait car ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Où est Stefan ? » demandai-je.

« Ici, pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il n'est pas ici. » lui annonçai-je.

Il essaya de se lever et me regarda pour voir si j'étais sérieuse ou je plaisantais.

« Comment ça il n'est pas là ? Passe-moi mon téléphone. » Me dit-il

« Non pas maintenant, attends encore un peu, il va surement rentrer » lui dis-je.

« Passe le moi maintenant Elena ! » me dit-il en forçant sur sa voix.

Je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Je le voyais composer le numéro de son frère, il sonna pendant une dizaine de secondes et Stefan répondit.

« Allô ? Stefan, t'es où ? » Dit Damon.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre ce que disait Stefan.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Rentre de suite ! On m'a attaqué »

…

« Oui devant la maison »

…

« Très bien je t'attends ».

Il raccrocha et me regarda avec son plus beau regard. Je me levais et alla rejoindre Caroline qui était au téléphone avec sa mère.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre donc je me tournais vers Damon et je voyais à quel point il souffrait vraiment, il me regarda.

« Non, on reste encore un peu » dis-je à Caroline.

Bonnie venait de rentrer.

« Non il y a aucune trace, il n'y a personne, il n'y a rien. Absolument rien » dit-elle avec un air un peu énervé.

« Bonnie calme toi, viens t'assoir » lui dis-je.

« Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tout à l'heure c'était la jeune femme, maintenant Damon et le prochain ça sera qui ? Jérémy, Ric ou toi ? Non mais sérieux ! »

« Arrêtes Bonnie » dit Damon en essayant de se lever, j'allais vers lui pour l'aider. « Ça doit être un genre de règlement de compte en ce qui me concerne »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu as fait quoi encore ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Rien encore mais tu sais à quel point les gens m'apprécie » dit-il avec un air ironique.

« Non je ne pense pas que cela à avoir avec tes histoires, ça aurait pu être toi ou Stefan » dit Bonnie.

La porte sonna et j'allais pour ouvrir mais Damon me lança un « non » et donc Caroline alla ouvrir. Je le regardais en attendant une explication mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être préoccupé par moi plutôt par la personne qui était devant la porte. C'était Ric et Jeremy.

« Bonsoir » leur dis-je.

Ils me répondirent rapidement et s'avancèrent vers Damon.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Ric à Damon.

« Je vais bien merci, t'en fais pas » dit-il en se levant pour nous montrer qu'il allait bien mais je savais qu'il se forçait.

« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? » demanda Jeremy.

« Je marchais pour rentrer ici quand tout d'un coup, un vampire fonça sur moi pour me planter un pieu, je me défendis comme je pouvais et il me frappa une dernière fois pour me le planter et là il entendit quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte donc il se sauva mais si je le retrouve… »

« Tu lui fera rien » dis-je en le coupant.

Ils me regardèrent tous et Damon en particulier.

« Comment ça rien ? J'ai failli mourir si tu n'es pas au courant. » Me dit-il.

« Oui, je le suis ne t'en fais pas mais si je devais tous les gens/vampires qui m'ont attaqué, il n'y aurait plus personne sur cette Terre » leur dis-je.

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! » me dirent tous.

« Ah bon ? Et en quoi cela est différent ? Parce que Damon c'est un vampire, il ne doit rien lui arrivé et moi je suis la jeune fille qui ne doit rien dire lorsque sa vie est en jeu ? Et qui ne peut rien faire par peur que je meurs ? Au final ça fait quoi que je sois vivante ou morte ? Etant donné que je ne peux rien dire ni rien faire »

« Elena pourquoi tu dis ça ? » me demanda Bonnie.

« Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que ça fait 3 ans que j'ai plus de vie, parce que ça fait 3 ans qu'il m'arrive que des malheurs, 3 ans qu'un vampire est à ma recherche pour me tuer, ah non tous les vampires présent sur cette Terre sont à ma recherche. Mais lorsqu'on m'attaque MOI, je dois rien dire, rien faire seulement accepter qu'un jour ou l'autre un de ces vampires me tuera ! Mais lorsqu'un vampire vous attaque à vous, vous avez le droit de dire ou de faire ce que vous voulez » dis-je.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… » Dis Damon mais je le coupais.

« Et c'est quoi alors ? » dis-je en attendant des vrais explications.

Personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Alors je pris mon sac et m'en alla, j'arrivais près de la porte, Stefan entra. Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes et sortis de cette maison. Je marchais seule dans la nuit, il n'y avait personne, aucune voiture, aucun bruit. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste seule donc j'appelai Matt :

« Oui, c'est moi » dis-je.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda. Décidemment il me connaissait par cœur.

« Oui, tu peux venir me prendre s'il te plait ? Je suis sur la route de la maison des Salvatore et je veux rentrer chez moi mais il fait tout noir donc… »

« Oui j'arrive » me dit-il en me coupant.

Je continuais à marcher et je repensais à cette conversation, mon téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner, Damon me laissait que des messages vocaux à chaque appel. Je ne voulais parler à personne, je n'avais pas envie, j'étais énervée contre lui.

**POV Damon**

Depuis qu'elle était sortie de la maison, je l'appelai mais elle ne me répondait pas. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait mais on faisait tout pour la protéger et je sais qu'elle déteste ça mais on tient vraiment à elle.

« Jeremy essaye de l'appeler s'il te plait » lui demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et Stefan était là, ne comprenait rien.

« Tu vas bien Damon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Nous demanda-t-il.

« Oui je vais bien et Elena nous en veux à tous ou plutôt à moi. On l'essaye de l'appeler depuis qu'elle est sortie mais elle nous répond pas. » Lui dis-je.

« Elle me répond pas non plus » me dit Jeremy.

J'étais inquiet. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voulais vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû l'a laisser sortir seule.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :).<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir, pour répondre à la review tu comprendras dans ce chapitre pourquoi elle lui en veut ;). Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Elena marchait seule dans la rue où il faisait noir, il faisait froid et surtout où un vampire courait dans Mystic falls. Elle attendait que Matt vienne la chercher. Elle était en train de réfléchir à Damon et aux personnes qu'elle a laissées au manoir quand tout à coup la sirène de l'ambulance l'a retiré de ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de la foule et trouva le corps d'un jeune homme couvert de sang. Le shérif Forbes attrapa Elena :<p>

« Elena, viens par ici » lui dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Encore une attaque, un jeune homme rentrait chez lui à pied quand quelque chose lui est tombé sur lui. Il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres chez toi Elena »

« Oui je sais mais je dois attendre Matt »

« Très bien, attends le ici alors » lui dis le shérif.

Pendant son téléphone sonna encore et encore, même Stefan s'y était mis.

Deux minutes plus tard, Matt était là, Elena monta et il commençait à rouler pour la raccompagné chez elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Matt.

« J'étais chez les Salvatore et Damon s'est fait attaquer, je me suis disputée avec lui et je suis sortie en le laissant avec son frère, le mien, Ric, Caro et Bonnie » lui expliqua.

« Et maintenant où veux-tu aller ? Chez toi ? »

« Tu dois travailler ce soir ? »

« Non, j'ai finis » répondit le jeune homme.

« On pourrait aller faire la fête ? » proposa Elena.

« Maintenant ? Alors qu'un vampire est ici, en ville. Surtout que ton téléphone sonne depuis tout à l'heure. »

Elena le regarda en éteignant son téléphone pour lui faire comprendre que son téléphone, n'est plus vraiment un problème. Matt souriait devant son attitude et ne pouvait qu'accepter de la suivre.

« Tu veux aller où alors miss Gilbert ? » demanda Matt.

« Je connais une boîte pas loin d'ici, apparemment c'est super et je ne peux pas te le confirmer étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y aller »

« Ok, on y va alors. C'est parti » dit Matt.

Tous les deux riaient et ils avaient tellement l'air content, Elena pouvait enfin pour une soirée oubliait tous ses soucis et ne réalisait pas à quel point Damon se sentait coupable.

Alors que les deux jeunes s'amusaient, Tyler était arrivé chez les Salvatore, Damon devenait fou car Elena ne répondait pas et de plus, elle avait éteint son téléphone. Bonnie et Caroline, ainsi que Stefan, Jeremy et Ric s'inquiétaient vraiment pour la jeune fille. Le téléphone de Ric sonna et tout le monde se tourna vers lui en espérant que c'était Elena. Ce dernier avait fait un signe de la tête disant que ce n'était pas elle et donc décrocha.

« Allô ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda le professeur.

« Encore une attaque, en ville cette fois » annonça le shérif.

Tous les vampires dans la pièce, ainsi que Ric craignaient le pire.

« Qui est la victime cette fois ? » demanda Ric alors qu'il commençait à trembler.

« Un jeune homme… »

« As-tu vu Elena ? » lui demanda en la coupant.

« Oui elle était là, Matt est passé la prendre » lui annonça le shérif.

Tous étant soulagé, regardèrent Damon qui cherchait dans son répertoire le numéro de celui-ci. Il le trouva et il l'a appela, or il se rendit compte que lui aussi son téléphone était éteint alors d'un coup de nerf, il jeta son téléphone par terre qui se cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jeremy surpris et inquiet à la fois.

« Une victime, le téléphone de ta sœur et celui de Matt éteint alors qu'ils sont ensemble à cet instant » répondit Damon.

Jeremy ne comprit pas grand-chose mais avait compris que Damon était énervé et se sentait coupable. Stefan envoya un message à Elena, disant qu'ils devaient parler sérieusement car il se rendait compte que Damon n'en pouvait plus, qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il devait seulement l'accepter même si cela était dur.

Il était déjà 3h, il ne restait plus que Damon et Stefan chez eux, leurs invités étaient tous rentré chez eux. Tyler et Caroline ensemble, Jeremy avait voulu raccompagné Bonnie puis ensuite rentré chez lui où Ric l'attendait et où il attendait également Elena. Les deux jeunes amis commençait à vraiment être fatigué, Elena avait énormément bu alors que Matt pas trop car c'était lui qui conduisait. Ils étaient en route pour rentrer quand Elena avoua ne pas vouloir rentrer chez elle mais plutôt passer la nuit chez lui, il accepta sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Durant tout le trajet, Elena parlait de Damon, Matt réalisa à quel point elle tenait à lui ainsi que ses sentiments étaient très forts envers lui. Il savait également que Damon était amoureux d'elle, qu'il l'aimait bien plus que tout. Alors il prit son téléphone et l'alluma pour pouvoir appelait Damon qui devait surement s'inquiétait.

« Allô ? Damon ? » Demanda Matt.

« Matt, t'es passé où putain ? Ca fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre » dit Damon.

« Je suis avec Elena, ne t'inquiète pas, elle va bien, je voulais seulement t'appeler pour te tenir au courant. C'est fait, donc maintenant bonne nuit » dit Matt et raccrocha sans perdre une seconde.

Elena dormait à côté de lui, Matt commençait à fatigué énormément. Il roula à une vitesse normale et dix minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés chez ce dernier.

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla avec un mal de tête et ne se rappela rien de la nuit dernière. Elle se leva et trouva Matt dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » demanda Matt.

« Oui mais j'ai un sale mal de tête et je ne me rappelle rien d'hier soir, pourquoi je suis ici ? Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda Elena, perdue.

« Il est 10h15, tu es ici car tu me l'as demandé, tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez toi » répondit Matt.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

« Bah oui, pourquoi ? Tu en veux à Damon, d'après ce que tu m'as dit hier mais tu n'as pas dit que ça » dit Matt en riant.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Elena alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle devenait rouge.

« Je ne dirai rien ni à toi ni à personne » dit Matt en souriant.

Elle avait mal à la tête pour débattre alors elle alla dans la chambre chercher son téléphone, elle l'alluma et trouva plusieurs messages ainsi que appels manqués… Damon. Elle trouva un message de Stefan et décida donc de l'appeler.

« Oui Stefan c'est moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Elena.

« Il faut qu'on parle, passe chez moi le plus vite possible » dit Stefan

« Très bien »

Elle déjeuna rapidement, se prépara et 40 minutes plus tard, elle était chez lui. Elle entra et Stefan était en bas et l'attendait, Damon n'était pas là alors Stefan avait profité pour parler avec Elena.

« Hey » commença Elena.

« Hey, t'as fait quoi hier soir ? C'est quoi cette tête que tu as ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Je me suis juste un peu amusée » répondit Elena.

« Je voulais te voir car même si tu n'as pas avoué pour Damon, lui il t'aime. Donc si c'est le cas, ne le fait pas attendre plus longtemps.. Il t'aime vraiment Elena et c'est mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre » lâcha Stefan.

Elena surprise ne sut quoi répondre. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment d'en parler. Stefan je suis perdue moi-même dans mes sentiments, je préfère prendre mon temps, je ne veux pas souffrir, je ne veux pas le faire souffrir d'avantage. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux perdre aucun de vous deux, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, vous avez toujours été là et je veux compter sur vous comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je veux que vous aussi, vous sachiez que je serai toujours là pour vous mais y a des jours où je n'en peux plus, où c'est beaucoup trop pour moi » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Oui je comprends, comme hier » dit-il.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Damon surpris par celle qui était présente chez lui, devant lui avec son frère. Il entra sans un mot, il regardait Elena et Stefan qui le regardaient eux aussi. Stefan salua son frère ainsi que Elena et monta à l'étage.

« Bonjour » commença Elena alors que Damon ne comptait pas parler, elle continuait « excuse-moi pour hier soir, j'aurais peut-être dû décrocher mais… ».

« Peut-être dû ? » répéta-t-il.

« J'étais énervée » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ca n'excuse pas tout. Elena, tu n'imagines pas comment je me sentais coupable, comment je me sentais mal mais apparemment tu n'en as rien faire » dit-il.

« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« T'es sérieuse là ? Pourquoi je pense ça ? Parce que vu le nombre de mes appels, t'aurais pu voir que je m'inquiétais mais tu n'as même pas pris la peine de me répondre ou même de m'envoyer un message. » Dit-il

« Je sais, c'est ma faute mais toi aussi tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier de ce que je veux ou pas »

« Je veux que le meilleur pour toi et tu le sais ! » dit-il alors qu'il commençait à hausser la voix.

« Ah oui ? Et le meilleur pour moi c'est de te laisser choisir à ma place ce que je veux ou pas ? »

« Non » dit-il.

« C'est ce que tu fais » dit-elle.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, très bien. Fais ce que bon te semble, je te promets de ne plus m'emmêler » dit-il.

Elena ne sachant pas trop comment comprendre cela, décida de le laisser et de rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Stefan l'interpella sous le regard de Damon :

« Il faut que je te dise une dernière chose » lui annonça-t-il.

« Je t'écoute » dit-elle.

« Pas ici, viens on sort »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que Damon ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Une fois dehors, Stefan lui expliqua qu'il s'en allait quelque temps car il devait changer d'air, Elena n'était pas vraiment d'accord mais ne pouvait rien dire car c'était sa décision.

Elle s'en alla et Stefan retourna à l'intérieur où Damon l'attendait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Damon à son frère.

« Je m'en vais quelques temps et je lui ai dit au revoir » répondit Stefan et s'en alla à l'étage ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de dire quoique ce soit.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plait, dites moi si j'dois continuer ou pas :s<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews, ca me fait trop plaisir car cela me permet de continuer. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Voilà la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas pour le Delena, il y en aura mais pas de suite :p. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur Mystic falls, Stefan venait de s'en aller sachant très bien que tout allait s'arranger entre son frère et Elena. Quant à Elena, elle avait organisée une soirée entre filles car elles leur manquaient énormément. Elle devait tout d'abord repasser chez Stefan car elle avait quelques affaires à elle, là-bas dont elle avait besoin. Elle descendit de la voiture et trouva Rebekah à l'entrée qui venait également d'arrivée.<p>

« Bonjour la double » commença la blonde.

« Bonjour » répond Elena sans la regarder.

« Alors tu es venue voir ton chéri ? » Demanda le vampire.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » répondit Elena.

Damon venait d'ouvrir la porte :

« Holà, deux pour le prix d'un » dit-il.

« Tu peux toujours rêver Damon et encore plus maintenant » dit-elle en entrant. « Je suis juste passée prendre mes affaires qu'étaient chez Stefan ». Elle monta à l'étage et dix minutes plus tard, elle redescendit.

« Au revoir Damon » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à se sentir mal. Ses yeux étaient humides, elle était triste. Damon s'approcha d'elle.

« Elena, c'est pas ce que tu crois… » Commença-t-il.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux, peut-être qu'au final ils avaient tous tort » dit-elle.

Damon comprit assez vite de quoi elle parlait, « non personne n'avait tort, seulement toi en t'imaginant beaucoup de choses dont celle-là » dit-il.

« Qui sont fausses ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Il se mit face à elle et prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Elena, ce temps-là c'est fini, je ne pourrais pas te… » Lui dit-il alors qu'il voyait que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et dont l'une d'elles avait coulé. Alors il s'est vite rendu compte à quel point, à cet instant, elle souffrait. Il s'en voulait :

« Excuse-moi Elena » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, il déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Elena et puis elle s'en alla. Son cœur battait tellement vite que Damon l'entendait et à chaque moment comme celui-ci il se sentait mieux car il savait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente à lui. Alors il décida de lui laisser du temps. Il alla rejoindre Rebekah dans le salon et commença :

« Alors tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, j'ai rien trouvé » lui répondit-elle.

« Ok alors quand tu as des nouvelles, tu reviendras » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle. Alors elle se dirigea elle aussi vers la sortie et le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui dire quelque chose :

« Un jour je t'aurai » suivi d'un clin d'œil. Il ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire et claqua la porte.

**POV Elena**

J'étais partie récupéré mes affaires chez Stefan et Damon était là-bas avec Rebekah, pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il était avec elle ? Pourquoi elle était chez lui ? Il m'avait dit qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux mais pourtant elle était là-bas. Je n'osais pas lui demander parce que je trouvais que ça ne se faisait pas mais j'en mourrais d'envie. Cela fait 30 minutes que j'étais partie et si je l'appelais pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ? Ça ne faisait pas beaucoup ? En tout cas je ne pouvais pas resté comme ça. Je pris mon téléphone dans les mains et appelais Damon. Après quelques secondes il répondît :

« Allô ? Damon c'est moi… » Commença Elena mais il l'a coupa rapidement.

« Oui je sais que c'est toi » dit-il.

« Je voulais savoir quelque chose en fait » annonça-t-elle.

« Je t'écoute » dit-il surpris.

« Pourquoi Rebekah était chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle gênée.

« J'avais besoin d'elle pour un truc, pourquoi ? Cela te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il amusé.

« Non non pas du tout, pourquoi tu voudrais que je sois jalouse ? Je voulais juste savoir étant donné que tu m'as dit que « ce n'était pas ce que je pense » » dit-elle.

« Ah, oui j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose et elle me l'a apporté » dit-il.

« Ah ok, très bien, bon on se voit plus tard. Bisou et bonne soirée Damon. » Dit-elle.

« A ce soir Elena » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

« A ce soir » comment ça ? Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Non mais il ne va quand même pas venir ? Je serai avec les filles ce soir, pourquoi il viendrait ? Les garçons ce soir n'ont pas le droit d'être ici ! Il est hors de question.

« Elena ? Tu es ici ? » Appela son frère.

« Oui Jer, je suis en haut, que se passet-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai votre dîner » dit-il.

« Comment ça notre dîner ? Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Presque 20h cocotte ! » cria-t-il.

« Non mais t'es sérieux là ? » dit-elle.

« Oui plus que sérieux, d'ailleurs les voilà » dit-il.

« Oh non ce n'est pas possible ! » dit-elle en paniquant.

Elle descendit à toute vitesse et trouva ses deux amies là. Elle les prit dans ses bras et monta en haut avec leur diner.

« Alors Elena, tu vas bien ? » commença Bonnie.

« Oui bien merci et vous les filles ? » répondit Elena.

« Oui, j'ai entendu dire que Stefan… » Dit Caroline.

« Est parti. C'est vrai, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps » dit Elena.

« Il ne te manque pas ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Bien-sûr que si mais c'est son choix, il sait très bien que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille et que dans tous les cas j'avais besoin de lui comme de Damon » dit-elle.

La porta sonna, Jeremy ouvra la porte et trouva Damon ici en costume.

« Bonsoir Jeremy » dit Damon en souriant.

« Bonsoir » dit-il surpris.

« Elena est là ? » Demanda Damon.

« Oui en haut, avec les filles mais je peux l'appeler si tu veux » répondit Jer.

« Ah, je dérange peut-être ? » demanda Damon.

« Non pas du tout, attends deux secondes » dit Jeremy. « Elena ? » Cria-t-il.

« Oui Jeremy ? » dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre pour se retrouver face aux escaliers où elle vit Damon en bas. Elle resta à le regarder quelques secondes et reprit ses esprits. « Damon que fais-tu ici ? » dit-elle en ne croyant pas ses yeux. Les filles l'avaient entendu et sortirent pour la rejoindre, elles aussi surprise.

« Je pensais que tu étais seule, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, désolé » dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Tu nous dérange pas du tout » dit Caroline.

Alors Bonnie et Elena se tournèrent vers elle. Et Caroline, leur fait un clin d'œil qui voulait dire « ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que je fais ». Bonnie compris assez vite et joua son jeu.

« Elle a raison Caroline, tu nous dérange pas. On comptait s'en aller d'ailleurs ».

Elena surprise ne dit rien.

« Humm.. Alors Elena, ça te dirait qu'on aille dîner ? » Demanda Damon devant Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Ric et Elena. Cette dernière ne dit rien alors Caroline répondit à sa place.

« Elle serait ravie » dit Caroline avec un sourire. « Patiente quelques minutes avant qu'elle descende, il faut qu'elle s'habille. Allez les filles suivez-moi ». Toutes les 3 entrèrent dans la chambre d'Elena, Bonnie et Caroline, choisissez une tenue alors qu'Elena resta sur le lit sans rien dire, sans bouger seulement en train de penser. Elle pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer là, Damon en bas lui proposant d'aller dans un resto alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne mangeait rien, il buvait seulement, ensuite les filles venaient d'annuler leur soirée pour Damon, non mais je suis en train de rêver, et maintenant elles sont en train de me choisir une tenue alors que Damon est en bas en train de m'attendre. Non mais sérieux, il se passe quoi là ? Je rêve !

« Elena, on t'a trouvée une tenue, tiens » dit Bonnie.

Elena prit la robe et l'essaya. Elle est parfaite, elle alla dans la salle de bain et se coiffa, elle se maquilla et les filles l'a trouvèrent magnifique. Elle était enfin prête après 20 minutes. Elles descendirent les 3 et Damon resta stupéfait devant cette beauté qu'Elena dégageait. Il resta pendant un moment à la regarda et à penser à quelle point elle avait un corps de rêve, alors il reprit assez vite ses esprits et dit :

« Tu es magnifique » dit-il gêné car il trouvait qu'à cet instant, beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes ici.

« Merci » dit-elle en souriant. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus » dit-elle et Damon lui fait son plus beau sourire. Elle pensa assez vite que la soirée allait être dure, elle fondait de plus en plus lorsqu'il l'a regardait ou qu'il lui disait quelque chose de gentil.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et Elena pensait que ce soir Damon allait être un vrai gentleman, elle se demanda si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec Rebekah.

« Comment ça se fait que tu prévois un resto sans rien dire à personne ? » Demanda Elena.

« L'idée m'est venue après ton appel » dit-il en souriant.

« C'est à cause de Rebekah ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non pas du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'histoire comme ça pour t'inviter, je trouvais qu'on avait pas passer un moment ensemble depuis longtemps, mon frère est parti, je suis seul maintenant et à vrai dire.. » il s'arrêta un moment et Elena le regarda, il termina avec un « tu me manquais ». Dit-il.

Elena souriait après cette révélation et lui répondit par un « toi aussi tu me manquais. J'aime bien l'idée de passer du temps avec toi » dit-elle et Damon était heureux.

Ils venaient d'arriver. La soirée se passait très bien et il était déjà 00h, cela faisait 3h qu'ils étaient là, Elena pensa que le temps passait très vite à ses côtés et elle ne voulait pas rentré.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te sembler bizarre mais bon, tant pis » dit-elle.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux tout me dire »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi mais j'aimerai bien rentrer avec toi » dit-elle gênée.

« Il n'y a aucun soucis, en plus je suis seul, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal » dit-il en souriant. Il avait l'impression que tout s'arranger, enfin presque tout car il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec son frère. Mais il voulait profiter de cette soirée et il savait qu'un jour où l'autre il le saura donc il ne voulait pas en parler ce soir.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà chez lui. Elena envoya un message à Jeremy pour le prévenir qu'elle passait la nuit chez Damon, elle était très fatiguée. Damon l'avait remarqué, elle s'installa dans la chambre d'ami car elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la chambre de son petit ami, trop de souvenir. Damon comprenait assez bien donc il n'avait rien dit. Elle se doucha et elle sorti de la salle de bain pour s'habiller dans la chambre mais Damon n'était pas au courant alors il entra pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et là, il l'a trouva nue mais de dos. Il eut assez de temps pour pouvoir voir tout son corps de dos et lança un « wow ».

« Sors d'ici » cria Elena.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, désolé » dit Damon.

« Euh comment ça tu as oublié ? Ça ne va pas, non ? » Dit Elena.

« A cause de ton corps, j'étais trop occupé pour penser à sortir » dit Damon en rigolant.

« Damon ! » dit Elena, gênée.

« Bonne nuit, la fille avec un corps de rêve » lui dit Damon alors qu'il était fier de lui alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment fait exprès.

« Merci à toi aussi, mais c'est pas fini Damon Salvatore » lui dit-elle.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je posterai la suite bientôt, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir donc n'hésitez pas ;). Bonne journée à vous :).<p>

Xoxo :)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir. Voilà la suite, désolée pour les fautes, c'est un peu court je sais mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois :p. Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos reviews, ça fait me toujours et encore plaisir :)

* * *

><p>Damon venait de se réveillé et il était déjà 9h. Il sentait la maison vide sans Stefan, lui manquait-il ? Il était parti depuis hier après-midi.<p>

Elena quant à elle venait également de se réveillée et sa première pensée était ce qui s'est passé hier soir après sa douche. Un sourire venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle se sentait bien et elle voulait aller réveiller Damon. Elle entra dans sa chambre pensant qu'il dormait or il faisait semblant. Alors elle sauta sur son lit et il ouvra les yeux pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Damon était réveillé alors elle continua, après quelques secondes il l'a plaqua sur son lit à une vitesse vampirique pour venir se placer au-dessus d'elle :

« Tu fais moins la maligne » lui dit-il.

« Hier tu es entré dans ma chambre, j'ai voulu faire la même chose aujourd'hui mais je crois que c'est raté donc ce n'est pas finit » dit Elena avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Haha c'est ce que tu crois » répondit Damon.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder droit dans les yeux et chacun voyait dans les yeux de l'autre l'envie de passer à l'étape supérieure. Aucun d'eux n'osait franchir ce pas mais Damon rêver de cet instant depuis toujours. Alors il approcha ses lèvres face à celles d'Elena mais cette dernière n'était pas contre car elle en mourrait d'envie, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et le téléphone de Damon sonna à cet instant. Il regarda Elena qui, au fond d'elle était triste mais qui ne laissait rien paraitre.

« Réponds » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Désolé » dit-il en se levant. Il prit son téléphone et il répondît : « Allô, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » dit-il.

Après quelques minutes il raccrocha et se mit sur le lit à côté d'Elena qui était assise.

« C'était qui ? » demanda Elena.

« Rebekah » répondit Damon.

Elena surprise ne parla plus. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre.

« Elle a des informations dont j'ai besoin et elle va passer » lui dit-il.

« Cela te regarde, je n'ai rien à dire » dit-elle en sortant de sa chambre.

Il se sentit mal car il savait qu'Elena s'imaginait des choses, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui faire changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Elena rangeait ses affaires et Rebekah était déjà en bas. Elena arriva en bas, en pleine conversation.

« J'ai entendu mon frère Klaus parler avec Elijah et il pense que c'est un vampire qui s'y connait dans la matière. » dit Rebekah.

Elena se cacha sans faire de bruit pour écouter leur conversation.

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt Klaus ? » demanda Damon.

« Non, sinon je le saurais. Mes frères sont à la recherche de ce vampire mais depuis le dernier meurtre, il n'y en a plus eu » dit Rebekah.

« Oui mais il ne faut pas se fier à ce vampire car il peut attaquer à tout moment. » dit Damon.

« Dès que j'en saurais plus, je te tiendrai au courant » annonça Rebekah « je dois y aller là. A plus tard ».

« Merci, à plus tard »

Rebekah sortit de la maison et Elena arriva dans le salon.

« Je m'en vais aussi » dit Elena à Damon.

« Il est encore tôt, tu pourrais rester, tu sais » répondit Damon.

« Je dois rejoindre les filles »

« Ok très bien, repasse quand tu veux » dit Damon. Il s'approcha d'Elena et il déposa un bisou sur sa joue, elle le prit dans ses bras quelques secondes et puis s'en alla.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, elle avait bien et bel envie d'être avec lui, d'être à lui et seulement à lui. Mais elle savait que c'était trop tôt car cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait rompu avec Stefan. Elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule et elle avait raison.

Caroline et Tyler, quant à eux, ils vivaient le parfait amour. Tyler avait remarqué qu'un garçon qui travaillait au grill faisait que draguer sa belle et il ne le supportait pas. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Caroline car il savait qu'elle s'énerverait et qu'elle lui dirait que c'est lui qui devient jaloux pour un rien, alors il décida d'aller parler au jeune homme.

« Bonjour, je vous sers quelque chose monsieur ? » Demanda le serveur.

« Non mais je voudrais bien que tu m'écoutes deux minutes » dit Tyler.

Le serveur le regarda avec un air de surprise mais décida de l'écouter.

« Je te vois en train de regarder ma copine, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure donc écoutes moi bien, elle est avec moi et elle le restera, arrêtes ton petit jeu » lâcha Tyler.

« Non mais de quoi tu parles ? Si c'est de Caroline, c'est pas elle que je veux » commença le serveur.

« Comment ça ce n'est pas elle ? Pourquoi tu l'as regarde de cette manière alors ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Elle est au courant que sa copine, Elena, me plait donc depuis on se parle un peu mais t'inquiète pas. Désolé si cela ne t'a pas plu » Répondit le serveur.

Tyler surpris par cette révélation, le salua et s'en alla. Pourquoi Caroline lui avait caché des choses ? Depuis quand elle lui cachait certaines choses ? Donc il décida d'attendre un peu avant de lui en parler, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé l'occasion de le faire.

**POV Stefan**

Je suis parti depuis presque 24h, je commençais à fréquenter des gens et je savais que si Elena ou Damon le savait, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé faire. J'avais arrêté de tuer depuis Klaus mais en ce moment j'étais triste, j'étais mal parce que la fille que j'aimais aimait aussi mon frère, donc il fallait que je fasse quelque chose et cette chose c'était tuer une dernière fois. Alors j'ai voulu quitté Mystic falls quelques temps pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, je sais qu'ils finiront par se retrouver et ils devraient, elle sera en sécurité avec mon frère. Elle me manque et je pense à elle souvent, j'avais des amis qui vivaient dans le sud de l'Amérique, à Rio, alors j'allais les rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent où j'étais, je prendrais des nouvelles de mon frère assez souvent mais dès que je serai prêt à rentrer, je le ferai. Enfin si un jour, je le suis. Si Elena savait que j'avais tué encore quelques personnes, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais donc je ne lui dirai jamais. Je n'arriverai jamais à l'oublier. Mais j'ai l'impression que là, j'ai besoin de ça pour pouvoir avancé. Sur ma route, il y avait une jeune femme seule, qui avait l'air perdu. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que je le fasse. Après l'avoir fait et après avoir repris mes esprits, j'avais réalisé que depuis un moment j'avais tué un certain nombre de personne. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère ou mon ex-petite amie, le sache. Il ne fallait surtout pas d'ailleurs, donc je repris ma route assez vite pour arriver le plus tôt à ma destination.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu :). Review please :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.. Je suis désolée de ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques soucis et ensuite avec l'inscription à la fac et les cours qui ont déjà repris.. Je n'avais plus de moment pour moi. Je m'en excuse donc voilà le prochain chapitre, en fonction des reviews je verrais si je poste la suite ce soir ou demain ou la semaine prochaine. A vous de voir!

Merci aux reviews que vous m'avez laisser. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Elena était rentrée chez elle, à 11h et maintenant, il était 15h, elle avait passée 4h avec Jeremy et Ric, cela lui manquait énormément. Au début, ils pensaient qu'elle vivait assez mal le départ de Stefan mais elle leur expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à rester car c'était son choix et elle le respectait. Ensuite ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Damon car leur relation, semblait un peu bizarre à leurs yeux. Elle était surprise car pour elle, leur relation n'avait pas changée et a toujours été comme ça depuis le début, ils n'étaient pas assez convaincu mais ne dirent rien de plus. Elle avait préparé le repas pour eux 3 ce midi, ils avaient passé un super moment, Caroline et Bonnie était là maintenant. Elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Elena.<p>

**POV Caroline**

Je ne savais pas si je devais en parler à Elena ou faire comme si de rien n'était. Je savais qu'en ce moment c'était dur pour elle entre le départ de Stefan et sa situation avec Damon. Peut-être que si elle sortait avec Jason, ce beau serveur, cela lui changerait les idées. Mais je ne savais pas trop ce qu'elle en penserait et peut-être que Bonnie elle, penserait comme moi.

« Elena tu vas bien ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Oui super et vous les filles ? Vous avez quoi à me raconter ? Allez dites-moi tout ! » Nous demanda Elena.

« C'était le moment », pensais-je.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose Elena » annonçai-je.

« Je t'écoute » me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« La dernière fois qu'on était au grill, je sais pas si tu as remarqué le nouveau serveur, enfin bref je l'ai vu et j'ai remarqué comment il te regardait. Alors je suis partie le voir et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi il te regardait comme ça et là, il m'avoua que tu lui plaisais… »

« Attends, attends. T'es sérieuse ? » Me dit-elle en me coupant et en étant surprise.

« Oui, il s'appelle Jason, il a 23 ans et il est plutôt beau gosse ». Lui dis-je.

« Et Damon ? » nous dis Bonnie en nous regardant.

« Oui j'y ai pensé mais je me suis dit que cela pourrait te changer les idées Elena. »

« Oui mais… Non !» dit Bonnie.

« Je passerai ce soir le voir. » nous dit Elena.

Elle était d'accord donc ? Maintenant j'avais peur de la réaction de Damon mais après tout, Elena pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, non ? Bien-sûr que si ! Moi je la soutenais en tout cas.

« Très bien, c'est toi qui voit » dit Bonnie.

« Alors tu as des nouvelles de Stefan » demandai-je.

« Non » me répondit-elle.

« Et Damon en a ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit » nous dit-elle.

« Et toi avec Tyler, comment ça se passe ? » me demanda Bonnie.

J'étais sur le point de répondre « très bien » avant de lire le message que Tyler venait de m'envoyer. « Il faut qu'on parle et le plus vite possible, Ty. » Que se passait-il encore ?

« Ca allait oui, avant qu'il ne m'envoie un message » répondit-je.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Elena surprise.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se parle et ça le plus vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe » dis-je.

« Appelle-le » me dit Bonnie.

« Non, je passerai le voir ce soir. » répondis-je.

« Et toi avec Jeremy ? Ca se passe bien ? » Demanda Elena.

« Oui super, on va 1 semaine en Italie. Que lui et moi. Enfin ! » Dit Bonnie.

« C'est pas vrai ? Ah mais c'est super, je suis contente pour toi » Dit Elena en la prenant dans ses bras.

« J'avoue, c'est trop mignon » dis-je.

« Oui ça sera génial, j'ai hâte » nous dit Bonnie.

J'étais très heureuse pour Bonnie mais je me faisais également du souci pour le message de Tyler. Nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à 18h et m'en alla ensuite.

**POV Elena**

Caroline m'avait annoncé, un peu plus tôt que je plaisais à Jason. Je réfléchissais également à ce qu'elle avait dit, que cela pouvait me changer les idées. Après tout, c'est vrai il ne se passait rien avec Damon et ça pourrait peut-être m'aider. Donc j'avais accepté de le voir, il était 18h30 et je sortis pour me rendre au grill. Les filles étaient parties de leur côté et moi du mien. Quand j'arrivais au grill, je vis qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Jason était là et travaillait mais… Damon était également ici. Il s'approchait de moi mais Jason avait été plus rapide.

« Salut » me dit-il en souriant.

« Hey, tu vas bien ? » lui répondis-je en souriant à mon tour. Je vis Damon surpris.

« Oui et toi ? » me répondit-il alors que Damon s'en alla.

« Bien merci. »

« Ecoutes, ce soir je travaille pas… Si ça te dit, on peut aller prendre un verre ? » Me proposa-t-il.

« Avec plaisir » lui dis-je en souriant, sachant très bien que Damon nous écoutait.

« Super, à ce soir » me dit-il.

Je m'approchai vers Damon mais celui-ci s'en alla. Je le suivis jusqu'à la sortie et il se retourna vers moi.

« Tu me fuis ? » lui demandai-je surprise par son attitude.

« Non, je savais pas que tu venais me parler à moi. Je t'ai vu te diriger vers le comptoir mais je pensais que c'était pour l'autre » me dit-il avec une voix un peu déçu.

« Non c'est toi que je venais voir » lui dis-je.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Non, je voulais seulement te saluer mais désolée si cela te dérange » dis-je agacé.

Alors je m'en allai, je pris ma voiture et m'en alla chez moi. Non mais pourquoi il me parlait comme ça ? Si cela le dérange tellement que je lui parle, alors je ne le ferai plus !

**POV Damon**

Elena allait sortir avec ce mec ce soir.. Non mais sérieux, elle était tombait sur la tête ou quoi ? Sortir avec UN mec.. En plus, je le trouvais vraiment pas très beau, il ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Je ne savais plus quoi pensait. En tout cas, il ne me plaisait pas et une partie de moi ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte avec lui ce soir. Fallait-il lui dire ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Je ne voulais pas me disputer d'avantage avec elle alors j'allais la laisser faire. Peut-être qu'elle se rendra compte toute seule que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour elle. Et de plus, je n'avais toujours de nouvelle de mon frère. Je ne savais absolument pas où il était et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même.

**POV Externe**

Stefan avait retrouvait des amis à lui, il venait d'arriver à destination. Damon se faisait du souci pour lui et pour Elena. Il avait peur qu'elle ait une vraie relation avec lui, il pensait vraiment qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ce mec mais Elena était têtue donc elle ne l'écouterait jamais. Quant à Elena, elle était en train de se préparer pour sa soirée, elle s'était un peu pris la tête avec Damon mais elle se doutait bien que cela allait s'arranger. Alors il était l'heure pour elle d'aller rejoindre Jason, qui l'attendait au Mystic Grill. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle était là-bas et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, en même temps il était Jeudi soir, les gens travaillait le lendemain. Elle s'installa près de Jason et commencèrent à discuter et rigoler jusqu'à ce que…

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu? Dans les deux cas, reviews. Cela me permettrai beaucoup de savoir où j'en suis et pourra me permettre de m'améliorer 8)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alors voilà la suite, si je l'ai posté c'est pour toi "mamajvd40" vu que tu m'as laissé une review et puis je voulais également te dire que... Oui tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas du tout Damon, même si je savais que la plupart allait pensé ça :p.

Donc voilà la suite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Klaus était là, devant Elena et Jason. Elena regardait Klaus terrifiée, il s'assit près de Jason, en face d'elle.<p>

« Bonjour Gilbert » commença Klaus.

La jeune fille, tétanisée, ne sachant quoi répondre, Klaus continua.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu n'es plus polie ? » Demanda Klaus.

Jason surpris par son comportement, riposta.

« De quel droit, vous lui parler comme ça ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Et toi qui es-tu pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? » Demanda Klaus à Jason.

Le jeune homme allait répondre mais Elena intervenu.

« Laisse tomber Jason, partons »

« Hop hop hop, tu ne vas nul part » Dit Klaus en se mettant devant eux pour leur barrer la route.

Elena prit la main de Jason et le tira dehors ne faisant pas attention à ce que disait Klaus. Ils étaient tous les 3 dehors et Klaus commença à sortir ses crocs pour s'attaquer à Jason, Elena connaissait très bien Klaus, alors elle se retourna à temps.

« Essaye de faire ça, tu le regretteras pour l'éternité » dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait au bord de la route, prête à se jeter pour se faire écraser.

Klaus ne dit rien, la regarda simplement avec un regard qui en disait long et s'en alla à une vitesse vampirique.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Jason.

« Une connaissance mais ne t'inquiète pas » répondit-elle avec un sourire qui semblait assez faux et Jason le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda donc Jason.

Elena n'avait vraiment pas la tête à faire quoique ce soit « je crois que je vais rentrer » lui dit-elle, il acquiesça. Et termina par « Je t'appelle plus tard ».

Elle prit la route pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

><p>Damon était chez lui et ne faisait que pensait à ce qu'Elena était en train de faire. Il savait qu'elle était avec ce mec mais où ? Ils faisaient quoi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle accepté de sortir avec lui ? Il se posait des millions de questions jusqu'à ce que son téléphone le sorte de ses pensées… C'était Elena. Il était surpris mais répondit de suite.<p>

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire ? » Dit-il. Il avait bien l'intention de jouer avec ses nerfs ce soir.

« Damon s'il te plait… Arrêtes » souffla-t-elle à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Alors cette soirée ? C'était bien ? Comment il embrasse ? » Demanda Damon sans faire attention à ce que Elena venait de lui demander.

Elena surprise par son attitude ne dit plus rien, elle était vraiment mal à cause de Klaus et maintenant Damon s'y mettait. Alors elle décida de ne plus parler jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Damon voyant qu'Elena ne parlait plus, décida donc d'arrêter.

« Allô ? T'es là ? » Demanda-t-il sachant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Jason ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda Damon.

« Oui je suis là… Non ce n'est pas lui… »

« C'est qui alors ? » Demanda Damon en la coupant.

« C'est… Euh.. » Sachant très bien comment Damon allait réagir, elle respira un bon coup. « C'est Klaus » dit-elle.

Damon surpris répondit rapidement « J'arrive ». Il raccrocha et si dirigea chez les Gilbert.

* * *

><p>Stefan était heureux de retrouver ses amis. Il n'avait pas mentionné que dans ses amis se trouvait une personne que personne à Mystic Falls appréciait vraiment : Katherine. Il était heureux de la revoir, à vrai dire elle lui manquait un peu. Il lui manquait aussi, cela se voyait car lorsqu'elle vit Stefan s'approchait de la maison dans laquelle était ces 5 vampires, elle sortit la première en allant le prendre dans ses bras. Stefan surpris, fit de même et salua ensuite tous ses amis mais ils remarquèrent tous que Stefan n'était pas lui-même.<p>

« Stefan tu vas bien ? » demanda Chris, un ami de Stefan qui est également vampire.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas vieux » Répondit Stefan.

« Comment va Elena ? » demanda Katherine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Depuis quand ça t'intéresse et puis maintenant on s'en fou. Je suis ici »

« Qui est-ce Elena ? » Demanda Kelly.

« Une amie » Répondit Stefan.

Katherine rit suite à la réponse de Stefan et tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonné par sa réaction mais Stefan avait bien l'intention de leur changer les idées.

* * *

><p>Caroline, avait parlé à Tyler. Ce dernier lui avait tout raconté pour l'histoire de Jason et Elena. Il lui avait également dit qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils s'étaient tellement éloignés au point que Caroline, ne lui racontait plus rien. Il s'était énervé et l'avait laissé seule chez lui. Elle tenta de le chercher mais sans succès, personne de ses amis ne l'avait vu. Alors elle décida de rentrer chez elle et devant la porte était posé un carton avec un papier où était marqué « cadeau ». Elle ne savait pas de qui provenait ce carton et encore moins ce qu'il y contenait. Elle ouvra et découvrit des magnifiques boucles d'oreille. Qui pouvait bien lui offrir des boucles d'oreille aussi classes et qui avaient l'air de couter une fortune ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tyler pour s'excuser ? Mais non, il ne lui offrirait pas un cadeau surtout après l'avoir lâché comme ça chez lui. Elle entra chez elle, dans sa chambre et essaya ses boucles d'oreille (d'ailleurs elles lui allèrent très bien).<p>

* * *

><p>Klaus était à présent chez lui, avec Elijah et Rebekah. Les 3 étaient dans le salon.<p>

« J'ai vu Elena, ce soir » commença Klaus.

« Ah oui ? Elle devait être bien entouré » dit Rebekah.

« Elle était avec cet humain, un jeune homme » répondit Klaus.

« Un humain ? Cela pourrait bien m'intéresser » dit Rebekah avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses deux frères avaient très bien compris ce que Rebekah voulait insinuer alors Elijah la stoppa dans ses pensées.

« T'arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu ne feras rien à personne » lui dit-elle.

Elle ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Klaus avait l'air de réfléchir mais personne ne savait à quoi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était avec Jeremy chez elle, elle reçut un message de sa mère qui disait : « Ma fille aide moi, je t'en supplie ». Elle n'avait pas compris, que se passait-il ? Elle l'appela mais personne ne répondit, elle essaya plusieurs fois mais sa mère n'avait ce genre d'attitude, « c'était bizarre » pensa la jeune femme. Alors elle décida de localiser sa mère avec ses pouvoirs. Une fois localisé, ils s'en allèrent tous les deux, Jérémy et elle, pour la retrouver. Ils étaient quelques minutes plus tard là-bas, devant la maison ou sa mère était prisonnière.. Oui sa mère était bien prisonnière car c'était chez les Mikaelson qu'elle se trouvait. Elle entra et elle trouva Klaus, assis en face d'elle.<p>

« Tu as fait vite dis donc » lui dit-il.

« Où est ma mère ? » répondit la jeune femme.

« Hmm, ici. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de te parler » dit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Par contre si je t'ai ramené ici c'est pour une raison »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Bonnie surprise.

« J'ai ta mère, en échange je veux Stefan » Annonça Klaus.

« Stefan ? Il est parti si tu n'es pas au courant. Et pourquoi le veux-tu ? » Le questionna la sorcière.

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Je le veux c'est tout ou alors tu n'auras plus jamais ta mère » Répondit Klaus.

Bonnie s'en alla et ne savait pas comment faire pour régler ce problème étant donné qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment contact avec Stefan. Elle alla donc parler à ses amis qui était tous réuni chez Elena.

* * *

><p>Alors vous pensez quoi de Klaus? Toujours aussi méchant celui là! Hein? :p.<p>

Merci. Bisous :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici donc la suite. Désolée pour les fautes mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture dans tous les cas :)**

**- Virginie06: Merci pour ta review et donc voilà la suite :p.**

**- Mamajvd40: Et oui c'est toujours Klaus le "méchant" ^^. Oui ça aurait pu être Damon mais pour le coup, j'ai préférée le laisser un peu en retrait mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est pas jaloux hein :p. De toute façon pour les vampires Originels et pour la relation entre Damon et Elena, tout ça sera dans la suite. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;).**

* * *

><p>Ils étaient tous chez Elena. Ric était déjà à la maison avec Meredith lorsqu'Elena était arrivée. Elle appela Damon, ensuite Caroline. Elle envoya un message à Bonnie lui disant de passer le plus vite possible et qu'ils étaient tous à la maison. Après sa visite chez Klaus, elle se rendit avec Jeremy chez ce dernier. Ils étaient donc tous là, enfin presque. Damon réfléchissait à ce que Klaus voulait, pourquoi il avait "attaqué" Elena? Pourquoi avoir enlevé la mère de Bonnie? Et pourquoi vouloir son frère?<p>

"Je vais appeler Stefan" dit Bonnie.

"Non tu n'appelleras personne" répondit Damon.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

"C'est mon frère" dit-il.

"Et moi ma mère" répondit alors Bonnie.

"Arrêtez deux secondes, on va trouver une solution" dit Ric en essayant de calmer la tension qui venait de se créer.

**POV Damon**

Non mais elle était sérieuse celle-là? Ramener mon frère ici, oui je l'aimais mais j'aimais aussi Elena, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les perdre les deux à tout jamais. L'un qui risquerait de mourir à cause de Klaus et l'autre car mon frère pouvait la récupérer à tout moment. Alors je maudissais Klaus non seulement parce qu'il faisait du mal à Elena mais aussi parce qu'il détruisait ma vie en m'éloignant de mon frère. Alors non je ne pouvais pas la laisser appelait Stefan même si au fond il me manquait énormément.

**POV Bonnie**

Pourquoi devrais-je écouter Damon? Ok c'était son frère mais c'était aussi ma mère et je venais seulement de la retrouver, je ne pouvais pas la reperdre une seconde fois. Alors je sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et envoya un message à Stefan pour pas que les autres le sachent "il faut que tu viennes le plus vite". Deux minutes après j'avais reçu une réponse "si c'est pour ou à cause d'Elena. Ça sera non" surprise, elle répondit "non c'est pour moi: Klaus" il répondit et ça pour la dernière fois "j'ai décidai de m'éloigner de tout ça donc non.. Désolé et au revoir". Soudain, je ressentis de la tristesse, de la colère et de la haine. Stefan, celui que j'avais toujours aidé, appréciais plus que Damon, aujourd'hui il me tournait le dos. Alors oui je lui en voulais et beaucoup même. La vie de ma mère était en jeu alors je devais une fois de plus compter sur moi-même. Je décidai donc de m'en aller, Elena, Caroline, Ric et même mon petit ami, Jeremy me demandèrent ce qu'il se passait et de rester avec eux pour réfléchir à une solution mais j'étais très énervée alors non, je décidai quand même de m'en aller. Il fallait que je trouve une solution !

**POV externe**

Ils étaient tous en train de chercher une solution lorsque Rebekah appela Damon au téléphone. Celui-ci répondit.

"Alors ça fait quoi de voir sa petite chérie avec un autre?" commença Rebekah.

"Qu'est ce tu veux?" demanda Damon avec un ton assez froid.

"Oh tu es triste dis-donc. Je ne savais pas qu'elle t'avait autant blessé mais ce n'est pas grave, il y en plein de filles. Tu sais d'ailleurs je suis là moi, si tu veux être consolé" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi donc au revoir" dit-il cette fois-ci énervé, il raccrocha.

Caroline venait de se rendre compte qu'il souffrait vraiment. Elle savait qu'Elena comptait vraiment pour lui mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle d'arranger les choses. Alors elle décida d'aller parler à Elena pour la convaincre de laisser tomber Jason. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

"Ça va ma belle?" commença alors la vampire.

"On fait aller et toi?" répondit Elena.

"Oui. Écoute je voulais savoir comment ça se passait entre Jason et toi?" Demanda Caroline.

"Bah on s'entend bien, enfin je pense que j'ai bien fait d'accepter de le voir" répondit Elena avec un sourire en rajoutant un "merci".

Caroline.. S'en voulait énormément car elle venait de faire une connerie. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment rattraper le coup, elle voyait comment Damon était triste mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître.

Alors elle ne dit rien de plus.

"Je vais rentrer, on se retrouve demain. Bonne nuit et faites attention à vous!" dit Damon en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Caroline décida elle aussi de s'en aller. Elle salua ses amis et sorti vite pour rattraper Damon.

"Attends-moi" dit Caroline.

Damon surpris, s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Caroline mais Damon n'était pas dupe donc il savait que quelque chose se passait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Ti veux ou tu as fait quelque chose?" demanda le vampire.

C'était inutile de mentir donc elle avoua.

"Oui et peut-être que tu risques de me détester pour ça mais..."

"Quoi? Dis-moi" dit-il en la coupant.

"C'est moi qu'est présenté Jason à Elena et c'est moi qui lui a conseillé de sortir un soir avec lui" dit-elle d'un seul coup.

"Tant mieux pour elle. Je suis content" répondit-il en se tournant vers Caroline pour lui faire un sourire.

"Je ne savais pas que cela allait t'atteindre autant" lâcha-t-elle.

Surpris, il répondit que par "bonne nuit Caroline" et s'en alla à une vitesse vampirique.

C'était clair qu'elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle rentra donc elle aussi chez elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était dans sa chambre et vit un mot poser sur son lit, elle l'ouvra: "j'espère que ces boucles d'oreille t'ont plu. Je pourrai t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites, viens seulement demain ici (il y avait l'adresse d'indiqué) à 14h.

PS: porte les boucles d'oreille"

Elle savait que ce n'était pas Tyler. Mais c'était qui alors ?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? Merci d'avance. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

-** Mamajvd40: C'est vrai qu'Elena est vraiment une idiote mais peut-être pas tant que ça, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Bref peut-être que grâce à ce chapitre, tu changeras ton avis :p. Merci en tout cas pour tes reviews et je suis contente que tu suives ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir, merci encore une fois ;).**

**- Virginie06: Merci à toi aussi pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir également :). Alors pour te répondre, pour Klaus, tu verras dans la suite mais bon, je ne dirai rien de plus parce que sinon je risque de dévoiler des choses et ça le ferai pas :p. Et oui Caroline doit arranger les choses même si là, les choses se sont un peu "arrangé" mais comme toujours, rien n'est jamais simple et encore une fois quelque chose va tout bouleverser. Bref voilà la suite. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture à vous tous ;).**

* * *

><p>Caroline n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être et encore moins si elle devait en parler à Tyler. Etait-ce une bonne idée ? Non. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle voulait absolument en parler à quelqu'un, enfin elle le devait. Mais à qui ? Ses deux meilleures amies avaient d'autres problèmes donc elle ne voulait pas les déranger, elle pensa à une autre personne. Il était 10h du matin, elle décida d'aller chez son ami pour tout lui raconter.<p>

La veille lorsque tout le monde était chez les Gilbert, il y avait eu une nouvelle attaque, celle-ci était devant le Mystic Grill. C'était un jeune homme, le shérif alla chez Damon.

« Bonjour, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas » dit le shérif en entrant.

« Bonjour » répondit simplement Damon.

« Hier soir, il y a eu une nouvelle attaque, un jeune homme, qui a 22 ans, il travaillait au Mystic Grill, il a été assassiné juste à côté de son lieu de travail ».

Damon était surpris alors il demanda au shérif : « Êtes-vous sûre que c'était un vampire ? »

« Oui, ceux sont les mêmes marques que sur les précédents cadavres" répondit le shérif.

Damon ne savait plus quoi penser. Stefan était parti depuis un moment, qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir cru que son frère était l'auteur de tout ça. C'était vrai que Stefan avait recommencé à tuer mais pas autant, car à chaque fois qu'il en avait envie, Elena qui était présente dans sa tête, l'en empêcher, il savait très bien qu'elle lui en voudrait beaucoup.

"Il faut qu'on le retrouve parce que là, ça fait beaucoup de mort" dit Damon.

"A vrai dire je comptais sur vous pour m'aider un peu"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous aiderez" répondit Damon avec un sourire.

Liz lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Damon pensait que c'était Stefan l'assassin mais on dirait que non. Donc Elena n'était pas du tout en sécurité. Il composa son numéro et l'appela, mais celle-ci était en occupé, "avec qui elle parle bordel?" pensa Damon. Quelques minutes après, elle appela Damon.

"Oui?"

Elena?" demanda Damon.

"Oui.."

"T'étais au téléphone avec qui?" demanda-t-il en la coupant.

"Jason. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami alors il m'a appelé, je vais passer le voir" répondit Elena.

"Je suis désolé pour lui qu'il ait perdu son ami mais je suis aussi désolé pour toi parce que tu n'iras nul part et surtout si tu n'es pas avec moi" dit-il avec un air sérieux.

"Damon, je peux pas le laisser seul"

"Elena je ne peux pas te laisser seule toi aussi"

"Mais y a Jason!" dit-elle alors que Damon commençait à l'énerver.

"Je m'en fou qu'il y ait Jason ou pas, il ne t'ait d'aucune utilité" répondit Damon.

"Alors que toi oui?" demanda Elena.

Il n'avait plus envie de répondre alors il raccrocha sans dire un mot. Il avait mal prit ce qu'Elena lui avait dit, après tout il faisait ça pour elle.

Jérémy, était à l'étage mais entendait très bien la conversation de Damon et Elena. Après qu'elle ait finit, il descendit près d'elle.

"Tu parlais à qui ? " demanda-t-il.

"Damon" répondit-elle.

"Vous vous êtes disputés ? " Demanda Jérémy.

"Tu connais Damon, quand il s'y met" dit-elle.

Jeremy l'a regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire "explique". Alors elle continua et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Jérémy décida de parler.

"T'es sérieuse de vouloir te mettre avec Jason ?" Demanda son frère.

"Il me plait bien…" dit-elle alors qu'elle fût coupée par Jérémy.

"Et Damon ?"

Elle ne répondit rien, elle détourna le regard.

"Allez, Elena, bon sang ! On sait tous ce qu'il en est, pourquoi aller vers un autre ? Alors qu'on sait tous et toi-même que Damon est fou de toi. Arrêtes un peu…"

"De quoi ? On le sait, oui. Et après ? Je ne peux pas Jérémy, pourquoi c'est si dur à comprendre ? C'est tellement compliqué entre nous" dit-elle.

"C'est toi Elena, qui complique toujours tout. Tu peux très bien être avec lui, la preuve Stefan à abandonner en quittant la ville. Mais maintenant c'est à toi de voir" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elena avait compris qu'elle avait blessé Damon, elle se sentait horriblement mal alors elle envoya un message à Jason, disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir. Elle allait plutôt chez Damon. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui parler comme ça et encore moins d'aller dans les bras d'un autre alors que depuis le début c'était Damon. Stefan était parti faire sa vie autre part comme l'a dit Jérémy, la laissant seule avec Damon mais comme toujours il fallait qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi. Elle voulait le voir, et ça tout de suite. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui autant que lui pour elle. Alors elle prit son sac et ses clefs et monta dans sa voiture. Sur le chemin elle pensa qu'elle avait dû tellement lui faire du mal à cause de Jason. Tandis qu'elle roulait, Jason marchait au bord de la route et la vit dans sa voiture, il l'interpela et Elena s'arrêta.

"Hey, j'ai reçu ton message, ça ne va pas?" Demanda Jason.

"Si ne t'en fait pas mais je dois aller voir un ami "

"Ah tu préfères ton ami à moi?" répondit Jason. Elena était très surprise par sa réaction.

"Je dirai qu'il est plus important. Je dois y aller, au revoir Jason" lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder. Elle reprit son chemin alors que Jason resta bouche-bée.

Caroline était enfin arrivée chez Matt. Il était déjà 11h30 et depuis 1h30, elle ne s'arrêta pas de parler. Matt quant à lui, faisait que de l'écouter, il écoutait ce qu'elle disait mais ne répondit rien pendant 1h30. Il était l'heure de rentrer pensa-t-elle.

"Bon j'y vais et je te tiendrai au courant" dit-elle alors qu'elle était devant la porte.

"Oui, j'aimerai bien et fait attention à toi" dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la maison, elle reçut un message de Tyler "il faut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, tu me manques tellement. Ty" il lui manquait également et elle voulait le voir, là, de suite. Alors elle alla chez lui pour le retrouver. Il était chez lui avec sa mère. Mme Lockwood resta un moment avec eux et les laissa ensuite seul.

"T'étais passé où?" demanda Caroline alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

"Je suis parti me changer un peu les idées mais je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps loin de toi" dit-il en déposant un bisou sur son front.

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble et lorsqu'elle regarda l'heure il était 15h. Elle se leva en sursaut et elle paniqua. Tyler l'a regarda surpris.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Tyler avec des gros yeux.

"Euh non rien, désolée juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il était 15h" menti-t-elle.

"Tu avais quelque chose à faire ?" Demanda son petit ami.

"Non pas du tout mon chéri" menti-t-elle une seconde fois. Elle retourna donc où elle était y a quelques secondes, dans les bras de son petit ami. Ce dernier, ne dit rien.

Jérémy avait rejoint sa petite amie chez elle. Elle était perdue dans ses bouquins afin de trouver une solution pour sauver sa mère.

"Ma puce, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? " Demanda le petit Gilbert.

"Mal, j'arrive pas à trouver de solution" dit Bonnie triste.

"Tu vas en trouver une ma belle, ne t'en fais pas" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Y aurait-il pas un sort qui pourrait la ramener ici, tu sais une façon de la "transporter" de là-bas à ici" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, je ne pense pas… Je n'ai pas cherché de ce côté-là, à vrai dire" Répondit la sorcière.

Il la serra un peu plus alors que Bonnie réfléchissait à cette idée-là.

Lorsqu'Elena arriva chez Damon, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux de ce qu'elle voyait.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu. Reviews please, merci d'avance encore une fois.<strong>

**En tout cas, je les attends avec impatience ;).**

**S.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoiiiiir. Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que les autres chapitres vous ont plu! **

**- Virginie06: Tu verras il est avec qui :D, puis si je les mets ensemble, ça serait pas drôle :p! Patience, patience. Merci en tout cas pour ta review, sérieux ça me fait trop plaisir.**

**- Mamajvd40: Non, Damon n'oserait jamais faire ça :o, hihi :p. Puis je suis contente que tu sois contente *-*, puis je crois que tu vas encore plus l'aimeeer là :D. Merci, pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :).**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise! **

* * *

><p>Elena venait d'arriver à la pension. Elle découvrit une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée revoir d'aussitôt : Katherine. Elle était bien là, en face d'Elena, elle parlait avec Damon. Elena ne savait pas si elle devait entrer ou pas, mais c'était trop tard car la vampire l'avait déjà vue.<p>

« Regardez qui est là » dit Katherine avec un sourire.

Damon quant à lui, il ne l'avait pas vu car il était de dos. Donc il se retournera et l'a regarda. Il pouvait lire sur son visage, la peur, l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et de la haine.

« Elena… » Dit Damon. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé venir s'il savait que Katherine était là, enfin pas Katherine mais une autre personne.

Stefan qui était sur le côté, entendit son prénom et se déplaça pour pouvoir la voir, donc il se mit à côté de Katherine. Elena était choquée de revoir Stefan, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était là et encore moins avec Katherine.

« Bonjour Elena » dit Stefan. Mais celle-ci tellement surprise, ne répondit rien. Elle était venue pour parler à Damon mais il avait des « invités » alors elle décida de ne rien dire et de repartir par où elle était arrivée il y a quelques minutes. Elle s'en alla en courant, elle ne voulait rien à voir avec eux. Mais Katherine se plaça devant elle à vitesse vampirique, les deux Salvatore, l'a suivirent. Damon et Stefan était derrière Elena, un peu loin d'elle mais Katherine était devant elle et assez proche.

« Alors comme ça, tu comptes t'en fuir ? » Demanda Katherine.

Elena, n'avait aucune envie de répondre et donc elle continua son chemin en détournant Katherine. Cette dernière, l'attrapa par son bras.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de ne pas répondre ? Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure éducation » dit la vampire en souriant.

Elena n'avait toujours pas envie de répondre. Alors elle resta sur place à regarder Katherine, après quelque seconde Katherine s'impatienta.

« Eh, tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ? » Demanda Katherine. Mais Elena ne répondit toujours rien, alors la vampire l'a poussa un peu sur le côté et l'a fit tomber et Elena lâcha un cri lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, Damon s'approcha à vitesse vampirique d'Elena alors que Stefan s'approcha de Katherine pour l'empêcher de faire encore plus de dégât.

« Tu vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta voix donc tu pourrais répondre » Cria Katherine.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Damon à Elena et celle-ci fit un oui de la tête. Elle se releva pour rejoindre sa voiture sous le regard des trois vampires. Cette fois-ci ils l'a laissèrent faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bordel ? Katherine personne ne t'a invité ici donc si c'est pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, tu repars d'où tu es venue. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici et tu ne le seras jamais » dit-il énervé.

« Damon, calme-toi » répondit Stefan.

« Me calmer ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'elle vient de faire. Donc non je me calmerai pas tant qu'elle sera ici » Dit Damon. « Et d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle fait ici » termina-t-il.

« Elle est venue avec moi » répondit Stefan.

« Avec toi ? Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? » Demanda Damon impatient.

« La petite copine de ta chère Elena, a envoyé un message à Stefan » lâcha d'un coup Katherine.

Damon fit de gros yeux. « Oh non, elle a pas fait ça » pensa-t-il à haute voix.

« Eh oui, elle l'a fait. Donc voilà, pourquoi on est là » dit Katherine avec un petit rire.

« Ouais mais non, on a plus besoin de TOI » dit-il en regardant Stefan. « Donc tu peux prendre tes clics et clacs et t'en aller petit frère » dit-il en montrant Katherine des mains et avec un sourire. « Mais merci quand même de t'être déplacé ».

« C'est ce que je lui avais dit mais ses amis lui manquait tellement » dit la vampire en haussant les épaules.

« Arrêtez. Une fois que je suis là, je ne vais pas partir sans aller rendre visite à Bonnie » Dit Stefan.

Damon ne pouvait pas laisser son frère à Mystic Falls étant donné que Klaus le voulait. Le laisser ici c'était comme l'offrir sur un plateau à l'hybride.

« Stefan, s'il te plait, vas-t-en » dit Damon.

Stefan connaissait son frère et savait que quelque chose se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Si Bonnie t'a demandé de venir c'est parce que Klaus te veut. Il a sa mère et il veut l'échanger avec toi ».

« Attends, elle lui a demandé de venir pour ça ? Mais elle n'a peur de rien cette petite sorcière » s'énerva Katherine.

Stefan semblait réfléchir. Devait-il penser à lui ou à ses amis ? Pourquoi Klaus le voulait ? Il décida donc de rester.

« Je reste » annonça Stefan.

Damon lui, craignait le pire. Et voilà c'était arrivé. Stefan de retour à Mystic Falls, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul, il y avait cette peste de Katherine. Et il avait perdu Elena, c'était certain.

« Non tu ne peux rester ici » Cria Damon.

« Ecoute ton frère, pour une fois il a raison » Dit Katherine, surprise par l'attitude de Stefan.

« Ma décision est prise » dit Stefan en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la pension.

« Je reste avec toi, alors » annonça Katherine.

« Non, non, non, non et non. Ni toi, ni lui resterez ici » Dit Damon d'un air sérieux. « Je ne veux pas de vous, partez de suite » dit-il.

Ils ne firent pas attention à lui et rentrèrent dans la pension. Stefan, au début était venu pour récupérer ses affaires et s'en aller mais maintenant il se réinstallait et avec Katherine. Elena allait avoir une crise lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

Elena était arrivée chez elle. Son genou et sa main étaient éraflé à cause de Katherine. Ric l'a vit de suite.

« Elena, que s'est-il passé ? Ça va ? » Demanda son ami inquiet.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas » répondit-elle et il vit qu'elle n'était pas bien.

« Tu peux me parler, tu sais » Dit Ric.

« Katherine et Stefan sont ici » dit-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à remplir ses yeux.

« C'est eux qui ton fait ça ? » Demanda Ric énervé.

« Non, c'est Katherine » dit-elle doucement.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Et les deux autres ils faisaient quoi ? Non mais j'y crois pas » dit-il en criant.

Elena commençait à pleurer, elle avait tellement mal parce que Damon n'avait pas empêché ça, il était là mais il regardait seulement. Elle lui en voulait. Il était venu lui demandait si ça allait mais il n'avait rien fait pour que cela ne se passe pas. Ric quant à lui prit son téléphone et appela Stefan.

« Allô ? Stefan ? » Demanda rapidement Ric.

« Oui, tu vas bien ? » Demanda le vampire.

« Si je vais bien ? Non je vais mal ! Comment ça se fait que cette saleté de vampire ait blessé Elena ? Et vous, vous faisiez quoi à part regarder ? » S'écria Ric énervé.

« Je suis désolé… » Commença Stefan.

« La saleté de vampire, elle fait ce qu'elle veut » dit Katherine en criant à coté de Stefan pour que Ric l'entende.

Damon avait très bien entendu ce que Ric avait dit et s'en voulait énormément en entendant Elena pleurait. Il l'entendait très bien et il savait qu'elle souffrait. Elle devait lui en vouloir pensa-t-il et elle avait toutes les raisons pour. Il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger contre Katherine mais il était autant surpris qu'elle de les voir ici et il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était venue donc il l'appela pour savoir et pour s'excuser en même temps.

« Oui ? » Demanda Elena avec une voix tremblante.

« Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet par la réponse.

« Bien ne t'en fais pas, merci d'avoir appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles mais je suis une grande fille, je m'en remettrai » dit-elle. Elle lui en voulait c'était sûr et son cœur lui fit mal en pensant à ça.

« Ok.. Je suis désolé en tout cas. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais venue » demanda-t-il.

« Je voulais qu'on parle mais je pense que maintenant ça n'en vaut plus la peine » dit-elle. Les larmes recommençaient à couler.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda le vampire.

« Oui Damon » dit-elle et Damon savait très bien qu'elle recommençait à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter encore plus.

« Très bien, je passerai plus tard dans la soirée ». Dit Damon.

« Non ne t'en fais pas et puis je préfère que tu restes avec ton frère, il devait tellement te manquait » dit-elle sérieusement.

Elle ne voulait pas le voir parce qu'elle était blessé.

« Très bien mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu sais que je suis ici » dit-il sincèrement.

« Merci Damon » dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Il avait laissé Katherine la blessé physiquement et maintenant il lui disait que si elle avait besoin de lui, il serait là. Non mais sérieusement, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle décida de rester toute la soirée ici, chez elle et Ric l'a passerait avec elle car il ne voulait pas l'a laissé seule, Jeremy était avec Bonnie.

Stefan se rendit chez Bonnie. Elle était choquée de voir Stefan, ça avait été une surprise surtout après les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Bonjour Bonnie, on m'a dit pour Klaus » répondit Stefan.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi » annonça Bonnie.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Stefan avec un air étonné.

« Oui, je m'en suis sortie seule » répondit-elle.

Alors Stefan fit demi-tour or il ne savait pas que Bonnie mentait, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution. Elle était en pleine recherche lorsqu'elle vit son téléphone vibrer, un nouveau message : « J'attends, j'attends. Faut faire vite. Klaus ». Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle décida de faire des recherches pour « kidnapper » sa mère, il fallait faire vite ! Et elle avait besoin de ses amis.

Damon ne voulait pas rester chez lui alors qu'Elena lui en voulait. En plus de ça, Katherine et lui était resté seul pendant que Stefan était chez Bonnie. Il décida de s'en allait chez Elena, ils devaient parler. Il se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque Katherine l'interpella.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder et dit « depuis quand ça t'intéresse ? Depuis quand tu me poses des questions comme ça ? Katherine, écoute moi, je ne veux pas te parler, ni répondre à tes questions ni rien à avoir dans quoique ce soit avec toi. Te voir ici, c'est déjà assez, donc maintenant oublie que j'existe et ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ».

« Wow, tu y vas fort. Je ne peux pas t'ignorer, on va vivre ensemble si tu n'es pas au courant… »

« Ça ne change rien du tout. Chacun sa vie » dit-il en partant.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et alla dans le salon.

Après quelques minutes, il était enfin arrivé chez Elena, il sonna et elle ouvrit la porte.

« Salut, je ne te dérange pas j'espère » dit-il.

« Non, pas du tout » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle ne voulait plus lui en vouloir, après tout il s'était excusé et il avait vraiment l'air d'être mal suite à cet accident. En plus de ça, il était venu après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû l'a laissé te faire ça » dit-il sincèrement.

« Je sais Damon, ne t'en fait pas » répondit-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras « je suis désolée moi aussi » dit-elle à voix basse.

Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, en tout cas il était bien, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, d'ailleurs elle aussi.

Stefan venait d'arriver devant la maison d'Elena lorsqu'il vit son frère et son ex, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Reviews please! J'aimerai bien que celles (et ceux) qui lisent cette fic, me disent ce qu'ils ont pense vraiment. Ça me ferait très plaisir même si ça ne vous plait pas, j'accepte c'est votre choix mais j'aimerai quand même avoir votre avis. Merci d'avance :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà la suite, merci pour vos reviews.**

**- Mamajvd40: Hihi, ne t'en fais pas pour Stefan et encore moins pour Katherine! Oui leur relation avance vraiment et il le faut bien. Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira et merci pour ta review ;).**

**- Virginie06: Ne t'en fais pas pour ces deux là et pour tout ceux qui se mettront entre Damon et Elena! Il n'est pas énervé contre Damon, il a juste mal prit le fait que Katherine s'attaque à Elena et que les deux frères n'aient rien fait alors qu'on sait tous de quoi elle est capable mais ça s'est arrangé ;). Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta review!**

**- Romain: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je sais très bien que je fais beaucoup de faute et je m'en excuse. Ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise aussi. Bonne lecture :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop » dit-il en s'approchant.<p>

Elena se retira des bras de Damon pour se mettre face à Stefan.

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Damon.

« Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, Bonnie n'a plus besoin de moi donc je n'ai plus rien à faire ici » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je suis également venu voir si Elena allait bien mais apparemment ça va ».

« Sérieusement ? Tu t'en vas ? Super, plus de Katherine » dit-il heureux.

« Pourquoi, elle vit chez vous ? » Demanda Elena abasourdie.

« Oui » dit Damon à voix basse en ayant peur de la réaction d'Elena.

« Oh » dit-elle simplement.

« Je pense que je ne te verrai plus avant longtemps » dit Damon un peu triste de devoir reperdre son frère.

« Je pense, oui. Tu m'as manqué en tout cas » répondit Stefan.

« Peut-être qu'on se reverra un jour » lâcha Elena.

Stefan n'était pas surpris, après tout il était accompagné de Katherine et il ne l'avait pas empêché de faire du mal à Elena.

« Je l'espère » répondit Stefan en baissant la tête.

Il s'en alla alors que Bonnie était perdue dans ses grimoires, qu'Elena lui en voulait, que Klaus le cherchait toujours et laissant son frère seul.

Ce fût le tour de Katherine d'arriver. Quelques minutes après que Stefan ait quitté la maison d'Elena, elle était là.

« Vous êtes mignons, vous savez ? » dit la vampire.

« Je pense que tu as autre chose à faire que venir nous emmerder, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Stefan s'en va, tu peux continuer à faire son toutou en t'en allant toi aussi » lâcha Damon sans la regarder.

« J'étais venue te dire au revoir Damon » dit-elle pour énerver Elena. Katherine s'approcha de Damon mais Elena répliqua d'aussitôt.

« Katherine, tu n'as rien à faire ici » dit Elena.

« Tu t'es enfin décidée à parler ? Tu fais des efforts dis-donc »

Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de se regarder, Elijah arriva.

« Bien, bien, regardez qui est là » dit-il.

« Elijah » lâcha Katherine avec un sentiment de peur, juste à sa voix, ils pouvaient le remarquer.

« Bonsoir Elijah » dit Elena.

« Bonsoir Elena » répondit le vampire. « Katherine, je ne savais pas que tu étais ici mais je suis content de te voir tout de même ».

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser » dit la vampire, après tout elle ne supportais pas de voir Elijah.

« Ah non, je pensais que tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'important, termine donc » dit Damon avec un air triste.

« Non, une autre fois peut-être » dit-elle en partant, au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna et cette fois-ci, elle s'adressa à Elena. « A bientôt Elena ».

Katherine s'en alla et Elijah était là. Elena ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, alors ils restèrent tous dans le porche. Elijah ne venait jamais sans raison.

« Je suis venu ici car je sais que mon frère cherche Stefan et à vrai dire je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi. Je préfère vous tenir informé car j'ai toujours été honnête avec vous et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera » dit-il.

« Je te remercie mais Stefan n'est pas en ville » répondit Elena.

« Ah bon ? Parce que vous voyez, Abby a disparu comme par magie » dit une voix. Ils l'a reconnurent tous : Klaus.

Damon, Elena et Elijah été surpris par cette révélation.

« On ne savait pas » répondit Damon.

« Je sais bien que vous ne le saviez pas. Mais maintenant vous le savez, je veux récupérer soit Stefan soit Abby et pour cela vous allez m'aider » dit-il.

« Comment pourront-ils t'aider ? » Demanda soudainement Elijah.

« La sorcière n'aime pas perdre ses amis, Stefan n'est pas en ville, elle m'a enlevé sa mère, maintenant je vais lui prendre la personne la plus cher à ses yeux : toi » dit-il en se mettant en face à Elena.

« Moi ? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie. Sérieusement Klaus allait l'enlever ?

« Non tu n'enlèveras personne Klaus » répliqua son frère.

« Klaus, on a jamais été en bon terme certes, mais ça ne sera pas possible là » dit Damon.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » dit-il avant de s'en aller à vitesse vampirique. Elijah les regarda quelques secondes et s'en alla également à vitesse vampirique.

**Flashback:**

Pourquoi Bonnie avait-elle menti ? Elle était vraiment énervée ? Ou avait-elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit Damon ? Que Stefan était son frère et qu'elle ne devrait pas l'utiliser pour ses propres intérêts? Elle avait dit à Stefan qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se servir de lui, elle était bien décidé à trouver une solution seule. Et cette décision, elle l'avait trouvé. Elle avait besoin de Caroline, alors elle l'appela :

« Caroline, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'attends chez moi dans 10 min » dit rapidement Bonnie.

« Ok » répondit la blonde et elles raccrochèrent en même temps.

5 minutes plus tard, elle était là, chez Bonnie.

« Je t'explique, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu ailles occuper les originels chez eux » demanda Bonnie.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Moi, chez eux ? »

« C'est pour ma mère, s'il te plait » demanda la sorcière, les larmes aux yeux.

Alors Caroline hocha la tête et elles s'en allèrent.

…

Elles venaient d'arriver et Caroline devait les occuper pour que Bonnie puisse faire le sort sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Caroline sonna chez les Mikaelson et Klaus ouvra la porte, par chance il était seul à la maison.

« Caroline ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bien-sûr, entre » proposa-t-il.

Alors que Caroline occupa Klaus, Bonnie exécuté son sort. Il se passa parfaitement bien, à présent sa mère était avec Jérémy chez la sorcière. Bonnie fit un appel à Caroline pour que celle-ci comprenne qu'elle avait fini son sort. Caroline comprit assez vite mais Klaus, lui n'avait rien remarqué. Caroline décida donc de s'en aller et s'imaginait la tête que fera Klaus lorsqu'il allait découvrir la « disparition » d'Abby. A cette idée, Caroline rigola seule.

**Fin du flashback**.

Voilà comment avait procédé Bonnie, elle n'avait mis personne en danger et tout avait fini par s'arranger. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant d'aller en Italie avec Jeremy mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui attendait…

Caroline été resté deux jours chez Tyler, Bonnie l'avait appelé pour l'aider, elle accepta sans hésitation et maintenant qu'elle avait fini, elle rentra chez elle. Elle avait raté son rendez-vous avec l'inconnu, qui lui avait offert un cadeau et lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, elle vit de suite un mot sur sa table de nuit : « Tu savais que je n'aimais pas qu'on me prenne pour un con ? ». Sur le bout de papier, il y avait écrit que cela. Caroline voulait absolument savoir qui c'était mais apparemment ça ne sera pas pour maintenant alors elle décida d'attendre et à la prochaine occasion, elle ne la ratera pas car elle n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec elle ou encore avec ses nerfs.

Damon et Elena se retrouvaient seuls, alors Elena proposa à Damon de rentré à l'intérieur, étant donné que Ric était parti chez Meredith, pour y passer la nuit juste un peu avant l'arrivée de Damon. Il accepta, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et ils reparlaient de ce que Klaus avait dit.

« Damon, j'ai vraiment peur cette fois-ci » avoua Elena.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

« Elena, je suis là et tes amis aussi ». Dit-il en essayant de la réconforter.

« Il était vraiment sérieux » dit-elle.

« Je sais mais on sera tous là pour t'aider, ne t'en fait pas ».

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, même si pour l'instant il était hors de question qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Si Klaus allait vraiment l'enlever, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, là, maintenant. Elle en avait marre de se battre, elle en avait marre d'enfouir toutes ses envies ou désirs, au plus profond d'elle et encore plus ses sentiments, pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle ne pensa plus et se laissa enfin aller, elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Damon qui fût surpris mais qui ne la repoussa pas car lui aussi en avait envie. Le monde s'était arrêter autour d'eux, comme si plus rien n'existait, comme si qu'il n'y avait qu'eux deux sur terre, plus rien ne comptait seulement eux et cet instant. Alors ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ils s'embrassèrent comme si que c'était la dernière fois que cela allait arrivé, ils s'embrassèrent pour ne jamais oublier à quel point ils aimaient cela et à quel point ils en avaient envie à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient ou se parlaient.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Reviews please... ! Merci à tous, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir, la suite est là.**

**- Virginie06: Merci pour ta review. Tu verras bien ce qu'il se passera mais Damon... Le pauvre! Comme toujours :/. Mais tkt un jouuur il sera le plus heureux du monde et je trouve qu'il le mériiite!**

**- Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Damon avait passé la nuit chez Elena. Ils avaient dormi dans le même lit mais il ne s'était rien passé. Damon se sentait bien mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait passé sa nuit à regarder Elena, il l'a trouvé magnifique quand elle avait les yeux fermés. Sa tête était sur son torse. Il avait également passé sa nuit à réfléchir à ce que Klaus avait dit. Pourquoi ce dernier voulait-il Stefan? S'il faisait tout ça c'était pour avoir Stefan. Pourquoi il le voulait absolument? Klaus savait que ce n'était pas Stefan qui tuait toutes ces personnes alors pourquoi le voulait-il? D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas mené son enquête. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Elena le regardait.<p>

"Bonjour" dit-elle avec une voix endormie.

"Bonjour beauté" dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur son front. À ce contact, ils eurent un pincement au cœur. Ils aimaient être ensemble mais ils revinrent à la réalité lorsque Bonnie et Jeremy arrivèrent à la maison. Damon s'en alla par la fenêtre alors qu'Elena alla dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer et pouvoir descendre. Après quelques minutes, elle arriva en bas:

"Salut Elena" dit Bonnie.

"Salut" répondit-elle simplement.

"Ça ne va pas?" Demanda Jeremy.

"Si très bien, à part que Klaus veut m'enlever, je vais bien et vous?" Demanda-t-elle.

Ils furent surpris.

"Quoi? Klaus veut quoi?" S'écria Jeremy.

"En fait, vu que Stefan ne s'est pas rendu et que ta mère s'est envolé, pour récupérer il veut Elena" dit Damon derrière eux.

"Stefan ne se rendra pas pour moi" Avoua Elena.

"C'est pour atteindre Bonnie qu'il fait ça, souviens toi de ce qu'il dit "je vais lui prendre la personne la plus chère à ses yeux"" dit-il en répétant ce que Klaus avait dit la veille.

"C'est ce qu'on verra alors" répliqua Bonnie énervée.

"Il a dit la même chose hier" dit Damon en parlant de Klaus.

Comment Bonnie allait faire pour protéger Elena? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle savait déjà qu'Elena allait venir vivre chez elle, étant donné que Klaus ne pouvait pas rentrer chez Bonnie.

"Tu viens vivre chez moi" dit Bonnie soudainement.

"Elle a raison" continua Damon.

"Bien" dit Elena.

"Et maintenant, vas prendre quelques affaires et en avant" dit la sorcière.

Jeremy comprit assez vite que Klaus ne pourrait pas atteindre Elena. Il fallait que Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Ric et Meredith soient mis au courant rapidement alors c'est Jeremy qui allait s'en charger.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Bonnie cette fois en début de soirée.

"Il faut trouver une solution de l'arrêter celui-là" dit Matt.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire" Dit Damon.

"Non mais Bonnie tu es certaine qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les tuer ?" Demanda Caroline.

"Non mais je vais bien finir par trouver" Dit Bonnie.

Ils parlèrent tous sauf Tyler, qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Personne ne savait à quoi il pensait.

"Ty, ça va ?" Demanda Matt.

"Oui, t'en fais pas" répondit Tyler. "J'y vais, on se revoit bientôt" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Caroline s'approcha de lui pour lui dire au revoir. Ils se firent un bisou et il s'en alla.

Klaus tournait en rond chez lui.

"Klaus, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" Demanda Rebekah.

"J'ai toujours ce que je veux mais on dirait que cette fois, non" dit-il énervé.

"Explique moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider"

"Stefan dieu seul sait où il est, la sorcière m'a enlevé sa mère et maintenant Elena est introuvable" dit-il en criant.

"Klaus, on a jamais su ce que tu faisais et encore moins aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tu t'attaques à eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Demanda Elijah.

"Tu es un traître" lâcha Klaus.

"Un traître ? Parce que j'essaye de les aider parce qu'ils ne t'ont jamais rien fait ?" répondit son frère.

"On est des vampires si tu n'es pas au courant" dit Klaus en s'approchant de son lui.

"Il y a des millions d'humains et tu es là, à tourner qu'autour d'eux…"

"Tu es soit avec moi soit avec eux mais pas les deux" dit Klaus en le coupant.

"Je sais qu'eux ne m'ont jamais rien fait, alors je l'ai choisi eux et le traître entre nous, c'est toi. C'est toi qui a transporté notre famille pendant plusieurs années dans des cercueils" dit Elijah.

Rebekah qui était là, trouvait que son frère Elijah avait raison sur le fait des cercueils mais pas sur celui qu'il fallait être du côté des humains, mais elle suivrait Elijah étant donné que c'était une personne honnête.

"Elijah a raison, je suis du même avis" dit Rebekah en se plaçant à côté de Elijah.

"Rebekah, peut-être qu'il a raison mais j'ai toujours été là, moi" dit Klaus en tentant de la faire changer d'avis.

"Oui mais tu m'as trahi plus d'une fois" lâcha Rebekah les larmes aux yeux.

"Bien, alors on a plus rien à se dire" dit Klaus en quittant la maison.

Rebekah et Elijah étaient maintenant tous les deux ensembles et allaient le rester, Klaus n'était plus une personne de confiance et ne l'avait jamais été.

Klaus quant à lui, n'allait pas baisser les bras pour retrouver Stefan, il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles et il l'aurait.

Damon savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de discussion avec Elena sur ce qui s'est passé hier, toute façon ce n'était pas le moment. Elena arriva vers lui.

"Je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien-sûr" dit-il.

"C'est à propos d'hier soir" dit-elle gênée.

"Oui je voulais aussi en parler" répondit-il.

"Je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que Klaus allait vraiment m'enlever, je l'ai fait aussi parce que… J'en ava… avais en… envie" dit-elle en bégayant.

"Alors c'est tout ?" Demanda-t-il vexé.

"Damon c'est juste que pour l'instant je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça comme tu peux le voir" dit-elle.

"Je vois" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il s'en alla sans rien ne dire à personne et sans se retourner.

Il était déçu, blessé, triste, énervé. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde qu'il serait avec Elena ? Comment avait-il pu être si bête ? Il s'en voulait d'être aussi bête, d'avoir pu croire qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui. Il s'en alla chez lui et ne voulait plus la voir pendant un moment, peut-être un long. Il était vraiment blessé.

Elena, était mal, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir mais elle savait que c'était trop tard, elle l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle le voulait mais pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas le moment ? Il devait tellement lui en vouloir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille et encore moins qu'il l'a déteste. Elle risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre si cela devait arriver…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review please. Merci d'avance, biz.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p>Elena appela Damon toute la nuit mais il n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir, cela allait être très dur pour elle de le voir. Il ne voulait plus lui parler et elle le savait très bien, elle savait qu'il lui en voulait énormément mais elle ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'elle était coincée. Elle s'en voulait comme jamais, elle avait –encore- fait du mal à Damon et elle en souffrait également. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit parce qu'elle s'en voulait et qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Il était 10h et elle le rappela mais aucune réponse et elle se remit à pleurer, Bonnie arriva dans sa chambre et la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état était son amie.<p>

« Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Bonnie inquiète.

« C'est Damon » répondit Elena en pleurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda la sorcière surprise.

« Ce n'est pas lui… C'est moi » dit-elle avec du mal.

« Racontes moi tout » dit Bonnie pendant qu'Elena relevait la tête pour la regarder.

« Il y a deux jours, lorsque Klaus était venu me dire qu'il allait m'enlever, Damon et moi étions surpris. J'avais peur et j'étais dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, d'ailleurs à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras, je me sens bien, je me sens comme si je n'avais aucun problème avec les vampires ou autres, comme si que nous étions seul au monde et j'aime ça, je me sens en sécurité parce que je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi et maintenant il n'est plus là, maintenant il m'a abandonné parce que je l'ai encore fait souffrir, je me déteste tellement, je déteste la vie que j'ai parce que lorsqu'il a mal, j'ai mal mais il a pas l'air de le voir » dit-elle en pleurant encore plus.

« Pourquoi tu penses qu'il t'en veux ? » demanda Bonnie d'une petite voix.

« Parce que ce soir-là, je l'ai embrassé et on a passé la nuit dans le même lit, il ne s'est rien passé mais il était là et je me sentais bien et hier soir je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de relation, que ce n'était pas le moment, il l'a mal prit et il est parti. Il est parti et il m'a laissée toute seule, j'ai passé la nuit à l'appeler mais il a répondu à aucun de mes appels, j'ai encore essayé de l'appeler il y a quelques minutes mais il ne m'a pas répondu » dit Elena.

« Tu veux aller le voir ? » Demanda Bonnie à son amie.

« Oui s'il te plait » répondit Elena.

« Ok, on y va de suite » dit Bonnie d'un air décidé.

Klaus vivait dans l'appartement d'une jeune femme qu'il avait hypnotisée pour qu'elle le fasse entrer et qu'ensuite tué. Elijah et Rebekah n'avait pas cherchaient à le joindre, ils avaient pris leur décisions et ne comptaient pas changer d'avis, même si c'était leur frère. Il sortit pour aller chez les Salvatore, pour savoir comment allait Elena mais il vit Bonnie et Elena sortir de la voiture et s'empressa d'aller les saluer.

« Bien le bonjour mes chères demoiselles » dit Klaus souriant.

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa lorsqu'elle le vit, Klaus sentait son cœur battre la chamade et cela lui plaisait. Bonnie s'approcha d'Elena et se mit devant elle comme pour la protéger.

« Tu l'as touche, tu auras à faire, à moi » dit Bonnie d'un ton sec.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda le vampire en s'approchant.

Bonnie n'attendit pas et le stoppa en faisant son tour habituel, Klaus cria et Damon sortit aussitôt. Il vit Elena terrorisé et Bonnie concentré sur Klaus. Après quelques secondes et s'approcha d'Elena, la sorcière stoppa en voyant Elena en sécurité.

« A la prochaine » dit Klaus en s'en allant à vitesse vampirique.

Bonnie s'approcha de son amie.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Bonnie inquiète en voyant la tête d'Elena.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas » répondit-elle.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda soudainement Damon en s'éloignant un peu d'Elena.

Les filles le remarquèrent et Elena répondit « je voulais te parler ».

« Eh bien, je t'écoute » dit-il froidement.

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'ai juste peur » avoua Elena.

« Peur de quoi ? » Demanda Damon.

« De te perdre, de tout perdre et de mourir, Klaus me fait tellement peur que je n'ai plus de vie » dit-elle alors que les larmes recoulaient.

Damon ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, alors il ne fit rien. Il l'observa alors qu'elle elle pleurait comme jamais.

« Je suis tellement désolée Damon, je suis tellement désolée de te faire subir tout ça mais je ne te mérite pas, tu mérites bien mieux que moi » dit-elle en pleurant et en courant vers la voiture. Bonnie la rejoignit.

« Tu veux vraiment t'en aller ? » Demanda Bonnie triste elle aussi en voyant son amie dans cet état.

« Oui, vite s'il te plait » dit-elle.

Bonnie s'en alla donc, Damon était toujours ici, debout à fixer l'endroit où la voiture se trouvait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il pensait à ce qu'Elena venait de dire et à ce qu'elle vivait. Il avait très bien vu dans ses yeux, sa souffrance, tout le mal qu'elle ressentait. Il aurait dû la retenir mais la voir comme ça, lui brisait le cœur, il ne pouvait plus bouger, il se figea complétement. Elena avait cessé de pleurer et était perdue dans ses pensées, Bonnie ne voulait pas la déranger. Elles étaient arrivées et Elena descendit sans dire un mot, Bonnie la suivait.

Caroline venait d'arriver chez Tyler.

« Bonjour » dit la vampire en souriant.

« Bonjour Caroline » Répondit Carole Lockwood.

« Tyler est ici ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Non, il n'est pas rentré depuis hier après-midi » répondit Carole.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Caroline avec un air de surprise.

« Oui ».

« Je repasserai plus tard » dit Caroline en s'en allant.

Après être sortie, elle appela Tyler mais son téléphone était éteint. Elle trouva ça vraiment bizarre et elle commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment.

En réalité, Tyler était avec Klaus. Pourquoi ?

« Alors c'est ici ta nouvelle maison ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Oui. Alors du nouveau ? » Demanda Klaus en s'asseyant.

« Il cherche un moyen pour te tuer » répondit-il.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui et Elena a très peur de toi. Pourquoi d'ailleurs tu veux Stefan ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Je veux une sorte d'armée pour pouvoir combattre contre Elijah et Rebekah, je veux les tuer et seul je n'arriverai pas. Je veux les tuer pour de bon, cette fois-ci » dit Klaus.

Tyler ne répondit rien et s'en alla.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Tyler et Klaus? Que pensez-vous d'Elena? <strong>

**Merci d'avance! Biz.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour. Merci pour review, Mamajvd40 et Virginie06! Ca me fait trop plaisir que vous suiviez toujours ma fic... Bref voilà la suite. Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Klaus devait absolument trouver Stefan et il savait que maintenant Tyler était de son côté. Il fallait que Stefan aussi. Il savait que Stefan voire Damon accepterait étant donné qu'ils sont de la même lignée.<p>

Damon repensait à ce qu'avait dit Elena. « Je ne te mérite pas, tu mérites bien mieux que moi ». « Sérieusement ? Elle était sérieuse ? Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit ? » Pensa-t-il. Elena avait peur, terriblement peur de le perdre mais c'est ce qui arrivait, là. C'était la manière dont elle agissait qui allait faire qu'elle le perdrait. Damon lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là et il tiendrait sa promesse. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elena depuis qu'elle est partie du manoir. Il n'osait pas l'appeler alors il appela Bonnie.

« Comment elle va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Mal » répondit la sorcière. « Elle dort enfin ».

« Je suis tellement mal de l'avoir vu comme ça… »

« T'aurais dû la retenir Damon » dit Bonnie d'un ton sec.

« Je sais mais j'étais incapable de bouger, je me répète depuis hier ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Que je ne la « mérité » pas. Elle était sérieuse ? Dis-moi non, dis-moi qu'elle était triste et bouleversé par toutes ces histoires » dit-il.

« Elle le pensait, Damon elle t'aime et elle n'arrive pas à l'accepter parce qu'elle trouve que c'est mal par rapport à ton frère… »

« Mon frère est parti » dit-il en la coupant.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Il faudra que tu parles avec elle » annonça Bonnie.

« Oui » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Damon était chez lui et Rebekah arriva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit-il alors qu'il tenait un verra à la main.

« Quand tu bois, ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas bien, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Fous-moi la paix ».

« Je me suis disputé avec mon frère Klaus et Elijah est de mon côté » dit-elle.

« Tant mieux pour vous mais je m'en fou un peu » dit-il.

« On veut le tuer » annonça-t-elle.

« Et tu es venue me dire « adieu » ? Que c'est gentil de ta part mais tu peux t'en aller » dit-il.

« Elijah dit qu'il peut te sauver la vie » avoua-t-elle.

« Je m'en fou » répondit-il.

« Damon c'est à cause d'Elena ? Toi t'en foutre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète.

« Ça ne sert plus à rien de vivre » dit-il d'un ton sec.

Rebekah l'observa quelques secondes et s'en alla. Elle savait qu'il fallait plutôt parler à Elena qu'à Damon, alors elle se dirigea chez Bonnie.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Parler à Elena »

« Elle dort et puis toi vouloir lui parler ? Pourquoi ? » Questionna Bonnie.

« Stop avec tes questions, j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant » dit-elle.

Elena arriva en entendant ces bruits.

« Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » Demanda Elena endormie.

« On va tuer Klaus »

« Quoi ? » S'écrièrent les deux meilleures amies.

« Mais on peut sauver vos amis avec Elijah » dit Rebekah.

« Et comment ? » Demanda Bonnie surprise.

« Elijah a dit qu'on pouvait lier Damon, Caroline et tout le reste à lui et moi. On prend de nos sang et on effectue un rituel mais il faut plusieurs sorcières » expliqua la vampire.

« Je vois ça et je te tiens au courant » dit Bonnie en claquant la porte au nez à Rebekah.

Rebekah re sonna chez Bonnie.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je suis passée voir Damon mais il ne veut pas vivre donc peut-être qu'on aura pas besoin d'autant de pouvoir que ça » dit Rebekah avec un sourire.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Demanda Elena abasourdie.

« Non il a dit que « ça ne servait plus à rien de vivre ». Tu as bien dû le blesser pour qu'il veuille mourir » dit Rebekah.

Cette fois-ci c'est Elena qui lui ferma la porte au nez. Damon voulait mourir ? A cause d'elle? Non mais il ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt surtout à cause d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

« Damon tu ne peux pas mourir » dit-elle au téléphone.

« Bien-sûr que oui » répondit-il.

« Et moi ? Que vais-je faire sans toi » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce que tu veux » répondit-il en raccrochant. Elena pleurait encore plus fort qu'avant parce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre, il ne voulait plus d'elle.

« Bonnie je dois aller le voir, maintenant » dit-elle.

« Très bien »

Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent à la pension.

« Damon » dit-elle en le voyant dans le salon avec la bouteille à la main.

Il la regarda et ne dit rien.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre » dit-elle.

« Je ne te mérite pas » dit-il. « C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, tu te souviens ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui je m'en souviens. Je t'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de fois » dit-elle.

« Mais je t'aime Elena. Je t'aime, tu me rends fou à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai attendu parce que tu le souhaitais mais maintenant ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de moi, je ne vois pas l'utilité de vivre » expliqua-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Damon mais… » Les larmes recoulaient. « Mais nous deux c'est impossible à cause de ton frère ».

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_What you mean to me_

« Mon frère? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est parti pour nous, il est parti parce qu'il savait que tu m'aimais et que tu m'aimes comme tu n'as jamais. Donc me dit pas que c'est la faute à mon frère ou je ne sais pas quoi. C'est juste toi… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux exactement ! » Dit-il énervé en se levant.

« Toi Damon, je te veux toi plus que tout au monde mais c'est trop tôt, vraiment trop tôt » dit-elle.

« Ok, alors je t'attendrai toute l'éternité » dit-il en se rasseyant.

_I will be_

_All that you want_

_And get myself togheter._

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Review please. Merci d'avance, biz ;)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour. Aujourd'hui je vais poster deux chapitres! Je sens déjà que vous allez me tuer, mais nooon faut pas. Ca arrive toujours ce genre de situation mais enfin je ne dirai rien de plus, lisez seulement et vous allez tout comprendre. Merci pour vos reviews, en espèrant que j'en aurais plus là.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

* * *

><p>Damon lui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait toute sa vie, enfin toute l'éternité. A ces mots, Elena ne pouvait que l'aimait encore plus, elle était folle mais vraiment folle de lui. Damon ça toujours été une grande histoire d'amour et elle le savait depuis le début mais il y avait aussi Stefan. « Il y avait » pensa-t-elle. Cela voulait dire beaucoup pour elle, si elle avait pensait à « il y avait » c'est que peut-être aujourd'hui elle avait décidée de passer au-dessus de ça. Mais elle n'était pas totalement prête. Elle aurait tellement voulu le revoir ce soir, elle en avait tellement envie mais elle avait peur d'embêter Bonnie.<p>

« Elena, ça va ? » Demanda Bonnie en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Oui » dit Elena en souriant.

Son amie ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'Elena avait changée, qu'elle était un peu plus heureuse.

« Je vois ça » dit-elle en souriant. Elle était également heureuse pour Elena. Après tout, elle le méritait.

Damon quant à lui était triste. Il avait entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre mais il ne l'avait pas pour autant. Alors il continuait à se saouler. Il alla au Mystic Grill. Il était tellement bourré qu'il ne faisait attention à personne, il voulait seulement se saouler.

« Bonsoir, puis-je vous offrir un verre ? » Lui proposa une jeune femme.

« Si vous voulez » dit-il sans même la regarder.

« Deux autres verre de la même chose que ce que boit cet homme » dit la jeune femme.

Le serveur acquiesça et leur servi un verre chacun.

« Alors, vous vivez ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui mais vous, je ne vous ai jamais vu » dit Damon.

« Je passe seulement par ici » répondit-elle.

« Ah bah je vous invite chez moi si vous voulez » proposa-t-il. Il se sentait seul et voulait un peu de sang frais. Il était tellement occupé à parler avec cette jeune femme qu'il oublia Elena.

Quant à Elena, elle était dans son lit à rêvasser de Damon.

Damon et la femme étaient arrivés chez le vampire. Elle avait tellement envie de lui mais lui pas autant. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser et Damon passa très vite à l'action. Il avait également envie de se nourrir, donc il se nourrissait comme il en avait envie. Il était très tard dans la nuit, il était déjà 4h du matin. Ils l'avaient fait, Damon avait « trompé » Elena. Ils s'en dormirent tous les deux.

Lorsque Damon se réveilla c'est lorsqu'il vit Jeremy et Bonnie dans sa chambre. Ils remarquèrent assez vite, la présence de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour » dit la jeune femme qui avait des traces de morsure sur son cou et qui était à moitié à poil.

Aucun d'eux ne répondirent et le jeune couple lancèrent un regard noir à Damon.

Il était tellement gêné. Alors ils s'habillèrent et Damon mit à la porte la jeune femme après l'avoir hypnotisé pour qu'elle oublie tout.

« Franchement, j'espérais vraiment que tu changes mais je savais que c'était impossible » lâcha Bonnie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? » Demanda Damon en ne faisant pas attention à ce que Bonnie venait de dire.

« Elena avait envie de te voir mais ton téléphone était éteint » dit Bonnie.

« Ah » dit Damon simplement.

« Eh bien je passerai la voir plus tard » dit-il.

« Je pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de te déplacer, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra te voir après ça » dit Jeremy.

« Je vois » dit Damon. Il savait ce qui lui attendait. Elena ne voudrait plus jamais de lui.

Bonnie et Jeremy s'en allèrent.

* * *

><p>Tyler arriva chez Klaus.<p>

« J'ai appelé Stefan et il réfléchit à ma proposition : celle de te rejoindre pour tuer ton frère et ta sœur » expliqua Tyler.

« Très bien » répondit Klaus.

Quant à Elijah, il essayait de voir avec une sorcière comment ils pourraient tuer son frère et comment sauver les autres vampires. Il fallait un moment pour mettre tout ça en place et il fallait du sang d'Elena, il fallait que les vampires originels donnent de leur sang, qui sera mélanger avec celui du vampire et celui d'Elena. Il fallait qu'ils se mélangent et que plusieurs sorcières récitent des formules pour que le sang devienne assez fort, c'est-à-dire qu'il devient seulement le sang d'un des vampires originel. Après ça, il fallait que le vampire le boive pour faire partie de la lignée à celui dont le sang appartennait. Il fallait du temps car il fallait une énorme quantité de sang d'Elena. Mais il y avait, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan et Katherine. Il fallait faire chaque semaine 1 personne, pour qu'Elena puisse bien récupérer. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'Elena ait du sang de vampire dans son organisme. Donc il fallait la tenir à l'écart de tout ça, il le fallait vraiment.

Bonnie était enfin arrivée chez elle avec son petit-ami. Elle n'osait pas dire à Elena, ce qu'elle avait vu chez Damon. Elle risquerait de piquer une crise.

« Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as tête me fait vraiment peur » demanda Elena.

« Non rien, ne t'en fais pas » répondit la sorcière avec un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, allez dis-moi »

« C'est Damon » commença-t-elle.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Elena.

« On l'a trouvé avec une fille dans son lit, ce matin » continua Jeremy.

Le visage d'Elena changea de couleur rapidement. Elle devait s'assoir et ça de suite. Damon avec une autre fille, ce n'était pas simple à digérer. « Alors tout ce qu'il a dit hier, c'était un mensonge ? » pensa-t-elle. Les larmes coulaient, elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

« Je suis désolée » dit Bonnie.

Elena ne répondit rien, elle continuait simplement à pleurer. A ce moment-là, Damon l'appela. Elle prit son téléphone et lui raccrocha au nez et ça plusieurs fois. Il lui laissa un message vocal.

« Ils ont dû te le dire, je suis vraiment désolé Elena, j'étais bourré et je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, c'est toi que j'aime, je t'en supplie pardonne moi ». Elena écoutait ce message plusieurs fois, elle l'écoutait encore et encore, et les larmes coulaient, elles aussi encore plus. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle devait arrêter d'y penser, elle devait l'oublier, maintenant il devait faire partie du passé. Ça allait tellement être dur mais il le fallait, pour elle.

Elijah arriva chez Bonnie, il ne pouvait pas entrer et Bonnie ne comptait pas le faire entrer. Il lui expliqua alors comment ça allait se passer, Bonnie avait fait des recherches et ce que disait Elijah, était vrai. Mais il fallait d'abord tout préparer et Elena était le plus important parce qu'il fallait qu'elle soit en forme.

Damon appelait encore et encore mais Elena ne voulait pas répondre, elle en avait pas envie. Il l'avait perdue, enfin presque parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours.

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors? :x. Review please et n'oubliez pas que je prends même les critiques en compte. Ca m'aidera beaucoup, donc svp n'hésitez pas. A de suite pour la suite!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à tous! :).**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'Elena et Damon ne s'était pas parlé. Elena ne voulait avoir aucune nouvelle de lui, elle ne savait même pas comment il allait, elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Mais elle souffrait beaucoup trop. Damon lui, était perdu sans elle, il n'avait vraiment plus de raison pour vivre, il en avait plus l'envie encore moins la force. Il voulait partir de cette ville voire de cette vie. Elle n'avait pas de sens et sans Elena, c'est pire.<p>

Bonnie s'occupait d'Elena comme elle pouvait pour le rituel, Elena était pour mais elle était toujours très mal à cause de Damon. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il devait passer parce que Bonnie et Elijah, commencerait par lui. Il fallait de son sang. Le voilà, d'ailleurs qui était là. Il sonna et Bonnie le laissa entrer, Elena le vit et remarqua qu'il était très différent. Elle alla dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il s'en aille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon poussa la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Elena était sur son lit.

« Sors d'ici et de suite » ordonna-t-elle.

« Tu me manque, Elena, c'est trop dur, je m'en veux. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait » dit-il.

Elena pleurait.

« Sors » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Je t'aime, les jours sans toi, c'est juste impossible. J'ai essayé de me faire à cette idée mais ma raison de vivre, là maintenant, c'est toi. Sans toi, ma vie n'a aucun sens »

_I'm learning to live without you now__**  
><strong>__But I miss you, baby__**  
><strong>_

« Damon, j'essaye moi aussi de vivre sans toi, ma raison de vivre est sans doute toi mais tu m'as perdue, tu n'avais pas à faire ça ».

_I know that time will heal it_

_If you didn't notice boy you meant everything_

« Elena, je n'accepterai pas de vivre sans toi. Je ne leur ai pas donné mon sang et je ne le ferai pas si tu ne me reviens pas » dit-il.

« Pourquoi Damon tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu rends les choses si compliquées ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je ne suis qu'un con et je t'aime, je ne pourrais jamais accepter de te perdre » dit-il.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

« C'est trop tard Damon, le mal est fait ».

Il s'en alla, elle était à présent seule.

_Some days, I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

Après quelques minutes Bonnie arriva dans la chambre d'Elena.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Non, je l'aime mais j'ai tellement mal »

« Je comprends. Il l'est aussi » tenta Bonnie. Elle voulait qu'ils se remettent ensemble parce que voir Damon et Elena comme ça, lui faisait du mal. Certes Damon n'était qu'un imbécile mais il aimait Elena et il voulait que son bien. Alors elle devait les aider.

« Mais il m'a blessée… »

« Il t'aime aussi et il s'en veut comme jamais. Il est prêt à mourir pour toi » répliqua Jeremy qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre.

« C'est de la folie » répondit Elena.

« De l'amour, je dirai plus » dit Jeremy.

Elle ne répondit rien et son frère et son amie s'en allèrent. Elle voulait se reposer parce qu'ils allaient prendre de son sang pour Caroline cette fois.

Caroline n'avait pas revu Tyler depuis plus d'une semaine. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, ils avaient rompu car Tyler avait avoué qu'il était du côté de Klaus et qu'il le restera. Alors, Caroline pensa qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble, elle était dans le même état qu'Elena mais Matt était là pour elle.

Damon était à présent chez lui. Elena lui en voulait vraiment, il ne savait pas comment faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'avec le temps tout allait s'arranger mais il s'en voulait tellement.

Elena devait le revoir, il le fallait. Peut-être qu'il méritait vraiment d'avoir une chance d'être écouté. Alors elle demanda à Bonnie de l'y emmener. Après quelques minutes, elle était chez lui, en face de lui. Elle put voir dans son regard toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait.

« Je suis venue parce que tu as le droit d'être écouté et tu me manquais à vrai dire » dit-elle.

Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, il s'approchait de plus en plus.

_Don't you remember ?_

_The reason you loved me before_

« Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre. Stefan lui n'avait jamais attendu et je suis toujours le seul qui doit toujours attendre pour tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout est tellement plus simple avec lui alors qu'avec moi toujours tout est compliqué ? J'ai tout fait pour toi, j'ai toujours fais ce que tu voulais mais on en est toujours au même point. Pourquoi ? Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi » dit-il en s'énervant.

« Parce que Stefan est celui que j'ai aimé en premier, c'est celui que j'ai rencontré en premier »

« Donc c'est pour cette raison qu'on est toujours pas ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui »

_You'll never know if you never try_

_To forget your past and simply be mine_

« Très bien » dit-il en s'approchant. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui dit « souviens-toi de ce moment ».

Après quelques minutes, Elena réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Allait-elle lui en vouloir encore plus car il lui avait caché ça ou retourner dans ses bras ?

* * *

><p><strong>La suite dans le prochain chapitre hihi ! Bon me tuez paaas svp :p. Allez j'vous laisse et n'oubliez pas de reviewver please! Merci d'avance :).<strong>

**Bonne journée!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoiiiir, voilà la suite. Merci à vous pour les reviews, ça me fait trop plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture à vous :).**

* * *

><p>Elena était choquée. Cette révélation était assez surprenante. Elle ne le regarda même pas alors que lui attendait une réaction quelconque venant de sa part. Elle s'en alla sans rien dire.<p>

"Elena ça va? Pourquoi tu marchais comme un zombie?" demanda Bonnie une fois Elena dans la voiture.

"Partons" dit-elle. Bonnie acquiesça et roula.

"Bonnie, il m'avait fait oublier un souvenir" avoua Elena.

"Quoi? Comment ça?" demanda la sorcière.

"Il m'a enlevé le souvenir qui est l'un des plus important et qui a sûrement fausser la plupart de mes choix que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à aujourd'hui" dit Elena.

Bonnie commençait à s'inquiéter vraiment, Elena remarqua cette inquiétude alors elle continua "il m'a fait oublier le fait que je l'ai rencontré avant Stefan, le soir avant l'accident de mes parents, j'ai choisis Stefan parce que je croyais que c'était le premier que j'avais rencontré mais le fait de me souvenir de ce moment avec Damon, à renforcer mes sentiments envers lui. Ce soir-là j'avais ressenti quelque chose que jamais je n'ai ressenti avec qui que ce soit Quelqu'un. D'ailleurs je ressens cette chose qu'en la présence de Damon. Je l'aime Bonnie, je ne peux plus le nier mais en m'effaçant ce moment c'est comme si qu'il m'avait pris pour une conne. Mes choix en ce qui concerne Damon et Stefan étaient basés sur quelque chose de faux. Que ça soit au niveau de la situation et au niveau de mes sentiments c'était totalement faux. Je ne pense pas qu'en ayant ce souvenir j'aurais choisis Stefan autant de fois que je l'ai fait, je ne pense pas que mes sentiments envers Stefan serait aussi fort que ce qu'ils ont étaient. C'était totalement faux" expliqua-t-elle

Bonnie était maintenant dans le même état que sa meilleure amie : choquée. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que Damon avait fait? Pourquoi avoir caché ça à Elena? Il aurait sûrement était avec elle depuis le début et leur amour serait toujours aussi fort, ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Stefan, elle l'aurait partagé avec Damon et ils le savaient tous les trois mais il fallait que Damon fasse toujours n'importe quoi, un peu comme Elena. Bonnie n'avait rien répondu à Elena et rentrèrent toutes les deux chez la sorcière. Le plan d'Elijah et Bonnie n'avançait pas à cause de toutes ces révé9lations. Elijah en avait un peu marre.

"Elena on a besoin d'avancer" dit-il doucement.

"Je sais mais c'est trop pour moi" expliqua-t-elle.

"Je sais bien mais on a besoin de toi".

Elle se leva et alla donner le sang dont ils avaient besoin. Elle retourna dans le salon et appela le vampire.

"Je peux te demander quelque chose?"

"Bien-sûr" répondit-il.

"Étant donné que Damon ma caché des choses, j'imagine qu'il m'en a caché d'autres, pourrais-tu m'aider à remémorer tout ça?" demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça et lui rappela les moments que Damon lui a fait oublier. Le seul et unique moment qu'il la marqua c'est lors du fameux aveu dans la chambre. Elena était tellement surprise et et triste, il lui avait oublié qu'il l'aimait, il avait osé le faire. Elle repassait cette scène encore et encore. Il avait versé une larme, elle aurait tellement aimé être dans ses bras maintenant mais il fallait qu'elle prenne ses distances, il lui avait caché des choses qu'elle jugeait importante. Il n'avait pas ç faire ça. Décidément il enchaînait les bêtises et Elena lui en voulait encore plus. Il tentait de l'appeler mais c'é9tait qu'au bout de la 10ème fois qu'elle répondit.

"Damon je sais pour la nuit dans chambre" dit-elle d'un coup et d'un ton froid.

"Ah" souffla-t-il à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"J'attends des explications" dit-elle.

"Le premier c'est parce que j'étais tellement troublé par ta ressemblance avec Katherine que je me sentais obligé d'effacer ce moment. Je suis sincèrement désolé et le second c'était à cause de mon frère, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher entre vous".

"Ah" répondit-elle simplement. Elle était perdue au plus haut point.

"Je suis désolé Elena" tenta-t-il.

"C'est un choque. Toutes mes décisions était basé sur du faux et tu le savais depuis le début. Damon tu t'es foutu de moi" dit-elle.

"Peut-être et je m'en excuse mais tu as joué avec mes sentiments toi aussi. Tu dis m'aimer mais rien ne me le prouve" dit-il.

"T'as raison. Il me faut du temps. Au revoir et à bientôt peut-être" dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle le savait!

Damon, lui, en avait plus que marre alors il décida de tout laisser comme ça et de continuer sa vie. Il appela Bonnie et lui dit qu'il apporterait son sang maintenant. Elena n'était pas au courant.

Après quelques minutes, il était là. Bonnie alla ouvrir et il lui donna son sang sans qu'il entre chez elle.

"C'était qui?" demanda Elena.

"Damon"

"Ah" dit-elle. Elle savait très bien que Damon l'évitait et peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Mais en revanche c'est qu'elle ne savait pas que Damon allait la "zapper". Il savait qu'Elena ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait et à présent elle lui en voulait toujours donc il ne "l'auras jamais" pensa-t-il. De plus elle ne voulait plus lui parler donc il allait faire pareil. Il allait se concentrer sur ce vampire en ville et s'en aller, après avoir régler tous ces problèmes de vampires, celui d'Elena était une autre histoire.

* * *

><p>Damon décida de sortir au Mystic Grill, peut-être que quelque chose allait se passer. Effectivement, il n'avait pas tort.<p>

"Bien le bonsoir, mon cher" Commença Klaus.

"Klaus" dit-il en se levant.

"Ecoute, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire affaire nous deux".

"Nous deux ? Ensemble ? J'en doute fortement" Répondit Damon en tapotant l'épaule du vampire.

"J'ai besoin que tu me rejoignes pour tuer mon frère et ma sœur, étant donné qu'on est de la même lignée, toi et moi" Répondit Klaus.

"Nop, j'ai d'autres projet. Désolé, une autre fois peut-être" Répondit Damon en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Klaus le regarda quelques secondes et s'en alla rejoindre Tyler qui était avec des filles à une table au Mystic Grill.

"Damon ne veut pas me rejoindre, Stefan est introuvable… On est que tous les deux" Annonça-t-il. Tyler le regarda et ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'il devait être du côté de Klaus, non pas parce qu'il le voulait mais il sentait que c'était une obligation, comme-ci qu'il était attaché à Klaus, comme son "serviteur". Alors il allait rester avec lui, même s'il devait perdre l'amour de sa vie : Caroline.

Damon après être sorti du Mystic Grill appela Rebekah.

"Klaus veut vous tuer, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre et j'ai refusé" Dit-il.

"Merci de me l'avoir dit, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il avait l'intention de nous tuer".

Damon ne répondit rien et raccrocha. Il décida de rentrer mais Elena était à présent dans ses pensées. Il avait terriblement mal mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler ou aller la voir, après tout c'était à elle de revenir, Damon avait fait des conneries, certes mais il l'aimait et il ne jouera jamais avec elle, contrairement à elle. Donc si elle voulait la même chose que Damon, c'était à elle de revenir vers lui mais Damon en avait marre d'attendre, il en avait marre parce qu'il savait qu'Elena ne se déciderai pas donc il n'allait pas l'attendre éternellement. Elle avait seulement quelques semaines peut-être 2 mois pour se décider. Parce qu'après la mort de Klaus et celle du vampire qui courrait depuis quelques temps auparavant, eh bien il s'en irait lui aussi. Il n'avait plus rien à faire à Mystic Falls. Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, il vit Elena au bord de la route, seule en train de marcher. Il s'étonna et s'arrêta.

"Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? " Demanda-t-il surpris.

"Je marche" répondit-elle simplement.

"Et si Klaus te trouve ? "

"Eh bien, tant mieux pour lui" Dit-elle.

"Très bien" répondit-il en continuant sa route.

Elena était très étonnée par sa réaction, Damon s'en foutre d'elle à ce point ? Les larmes recoulaient, une fois de plus, son cœur se brisa en le voyant si distant. Elle s'en voulait, après tout Damon l'aimait vraiment et elle le savait mais elle était tellement têtue qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner vers lui, même si elle sentait qu'elle le devait. Il le fallait pour elle, pour son bien et pour lui aussi. Elle se détruisait et le détruisait en même temps. Pourquoi ne pas se mettre avec lui alors qu'elle était amoureuse ? Elle ne voulait plus y pensait et il fallait qu'elle rentre parce que sinon Bonnie allait s'inquiéter.

_I can see it in your eyes._

_I can see it in your smile._

_You're all I've ever wanted._

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors? Review please! Bonne soirée à tous.<strong>_  
><em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir. Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... Même si j'en doute pas haha :p. **

**Bonne lecture à vous :).**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Cette fois-ci, Elena allait donner du sang à Damon, étant donné que la semaine dernière, elle en avait donné à Caroline. Elle n'allait pas voir Damon vu qu'il avait déjà apporté son sang. Elle était triste de ne pas le voir et de ne pas lui parler, en plus il ne lui avait donné aucun signe de vie. Damon quant à lui, il avait mené des enquêtes sur ce fameux vampire qui n'était autre qu'un nouveau en ville. Ce n'était ni Tyler, ni Klaus qui était l'auteur de ces meurtres.<p>

Damon a surpris ce vampire en train d'attaquer la jeune fille avec laquelle Damon avait couché. Il l'avait tué, il ne l'avait même pas torturé, en fait il n'avait pas du tout la tête à le faire. Lorsqu'il avait revu cette jeune femme, ce soir-là, il s'était rappelé d'Elena, elle lui manquait tellement donc il tua ce vampire, hypnotisa la femme pour qu'elle oublie tout et rentra chez lui. Il avait dit à Liz que ce problème était réglé et effectivement, il l'était étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus de meurtre depuis qu'il l'avait tué et tant mieux. « Un problème en moins » pensa-t-il. Il monta à l'étage et passa devant la chambre de Stefan et s'arrêta un moment. A cette vue, il ne pensa pas à Stefan mais à Elena. Il se rappela de tout leur moment et sourit seul bêtement. C'était clair, il pensait souvent à elle mais il ne ferait plus le pas vers elle parce qu'il lui avait toujours montré à quel point il l'aimait.

_Where'd you go ?_

_I miss you so,_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_That you've been gone._

Il revint à la réalité et chassa ses pensées. Il continua donc sa route, il alla dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué et voulait se reposer.

Klaus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec Elena ou encore Stefan. Il allait la laissé tranquille, après tout elle n'était pas d'utilité. Enfin pas pour le moment. Il avait décidé de se concentrer sur le fait comment, il allait tuer son frère et sa sœur. Il avait des hybrides donc pas besoin d'en avoir plus. Il vivait désormais avec Tyler, Tyler avait tout quitté, sa famille, ses amis et sa vie.

Stefan et Katherine allait arriver en ville pour le sort. Ils étaient ensemble et arriveraient surement bientôt. Elena et Damon n'étaient pas au courant de leur histoire et fallait peut-être attendre avant qu'ils n'en parlent, étant donné que rien n'allait à Mystic Falls comme le souhaiteraient Elena et Damon.

Le lendemain, Elena voulait sortir avec Caroline et Bonnie au Mystic Grill. Matt allait surement les rejoindre et Jeremy aussi.

Les filles étaient arrivées et elles étaient à présent installer. Il était déjà 18h.

« Ça faisait longtemps » Dit Caroline.

« Oui, à cause de Klaus » répondit Elena. « Je suis désolée ma belle pour Tyler ».

« Ne t'en fais pas, après tout c'est la faute à Klaus tout ça. J'ai appris pour Damon, je suis désolée aussi » Répondit Caroline.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je pense que c'est mieux comme ça » Répondit Elena en baissant la tête. Les filles avaient remarqués qu'elle était triste alors Bonnie voulait lui changer les idées.

« Elena, je pense que Klaus n'est plus un danger, tu peux rentrer chez toi » dit Bonnie. Elle savait que cela ferait du bien à Elena.

« C'est vrai, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule. Merci pour tout » dit Elena en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Matt et Jeremy arrivèrent.

« Hey, les filles » Commença Matt.

« Salut » répondirent les trois filles en synchro.

Après quelques minutes de discussion et de rire, Elena vit Damon en face d'elle, faire son entrée. « Oh non, merde » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, même Damon. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux pour ne pas qu'il remarque, qu'elle parlait de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Jeremy.

« Non c'est rien, Ric m'appelait et je lui ai raccroché au nez sans faire exprès » menti-t-elle.

Damon l'a regarda quelques secondes, il semblait réfléchir, ça lui faisait plaisir de la revoir mais il était toujours énervé, alors il sortit. Elena le vit sortir et ne fit rien, elle le laissa donc s'en aller… Encore une fois.

Alors que ses amis discutaient, elle était en train de penser.

« Damon était ici » dit-elle d'un coup.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Caroline surprise.

« Oui, il m'a vu et il est parti » dit-elle triste.

Ils l'a regardèrent et Caroline se dirigea vers la sortie. En fait, elle avait entendu Damon parlait avec Ric.

« Damon attends » dit-elle en courant vers lui.

« Salut, je suis content de te voir moi aussi » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Tu évites Elena ? » Demanda la vampire directement.

« Peut-être bien. Je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, elle et moi. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais au téléphone, elle m'a dit « à bientôt peut-être ». Ça veut tout dire pour moi. Je lui ai montré mon amour plus d'une fois mais ça n'a pas suffi. Alors je fais ma vie et elle la sienne » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Mais Damon… »

« Damon » dit Elena en arrivant. Elle avait entendu leur conversation et le fait qu'il l'évite, la blessa.

« Salut » répondit-il. Même s'il était énervé, il l'aimait.

« Caroline, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? » demanda Elena.

« Non, c'est moi qui vais vous laisser » répondit-il à la place de Caroline.

« Il faut qu'on parle ».

Caroline s'en alla.

« Je pensais que tu avais tout dit la dernière fois, enfin pour moi tu as tout dit. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur quelque chose qui fait parti du passé » Répondit Damon.

« J'en ai besoin » dit-elle.

« Ecoutes Elena. J'essaye de faire en sorte que ça marche entre nous mais faut croire que pas toi. C'est surement idiot de ma part, de m'accrocher à cette relation. Elena après le sort, je m'en vais. Je quitte cette ville et pour toujours ».

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule Damon, tu ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de toi » dit-elle en pleurant.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça. J'ai tellement donné et je n'ai rien reçu en retour » dit-il. Il était tellement mal mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre.

« Tu avais dit que tu allais m'attendre ».

« Oui je l'ai dit parce que j'espérais que tu fasses un choix mais voyant comment tu agis, je sais très bien que tu ne le fera pas ».

« Bien-sûr que si Damon, je l'ai fais » répondit-elle.

« Oui mais pas celui que j'attendais » Dit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

« C'est ce que tu crois ».

« Elena, je n'attendrai pas éternellement. Ça m'a limite détruit et aujourd'hui j'ai la possibilité de passer à autre chose, alors je le ferai » lâcha-t-il.

« Je ne veux pas que tu passes à autre chose, je ne veux pas arrêter de te parler, de te voir ou autre. Je ne veux pas te perdre Damon, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. » Dit-elle.

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind_

_But it don't get no better_

_As each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused_

« J'imagine mais c'est comme ça » dit-il d'un ton froid.

« Ca fait une semaine qu'on s'est pas vu et il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi. Il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne rêve pas de toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ».

« Il faudra t'y faire Elena » dit-il en se retournant près à partir.

« Damon… Reste s'il te plait ».

Une larme venait de couler sur la joue de Damon. Il l'essuya rapidement et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

« C'est trop tard Elena » dit-il à voix basse et baissant les yeux.

Elle venait de réalisé qu'elle l'avait perdu. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés. Il s'en allait et Elena lui courra après.

« Attends deux secondes » dit-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et Elena ne lui laissa même pas le temps de réalisé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était en train de l'embrasser en pleurant, les larmes coulaient et elle était accrochée à son cou. Damon ne répondit pas à son baiser. Il était surpris mais ne fit rien.

« Tu ne peux pas partir, Damon j'ai besoin que tu restes, s'il te plait pour moi ».

« Je ne veux plus jouer » dit-il.

« Je te promet que c'est fini, reste avec moi ».

« Ok » dit-il simplement.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait perdu mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait vite agit. Ils étaient à présent ensemble mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas récupérer complètement…

* * *

><p><strong>Aloooors? Je veux plein de review :D. Allez, à plus tard et merci d'avance. Biz! :)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello à tous. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Virginie06: Tkt puis oui elle va se les bouuuger :). Merci pour ta review.**

**Mamajvd40: Oui tu as bien compris qu'il y a un truc bizarre mais pour longtemps quand même :o. Parce qu'il est trop amouuureux d'elle pour la faire souffrir :D! Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review :).**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, il le fauuuut mais tkt pour le coup, elle assure :p. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaise encore une fois. :)**

**Pattenrond: Merci pour ta review. Pas complètement parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert avec elle, tu sais. Donc voilà, maintenant il fait attention. Voilà la suite, j'espère ça te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

><p>Elena venait de se réveillée le sourire aux lèvres. Hier soir elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec ses amis et tout s'arrangeait entre Damon et elle. Elle prit son téléphone en espérant avoir un message ou même un appel de Damon mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Elle se leva et se prépara pour descendre en bas. Elle était seule à la maison, il n'y avait personne.<p>

Elle était en bas, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un tapa à porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Rebekah.

« Salut Elena » dit la blonde.

« Salut ».

« Je voulais savoir c'était quand qu'on pourrait prendre du sang » demanda la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas, hier j'en ai donné, peut-être dans deux ou trois jours » Répondit la brune.

« Ok très bien parce que je veux vite en terminer avec Klaus » dit-elle.

« Je comprends mais ne t'en fais pas, on l'aura » Répondit Elena.

Rebekah s'en alla et Elena retourna dans la cuisine. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit du bruit sur le porche, devant sa maison. Elle prit un pieu en bois et se dirigea doucement vers la porte d'entrée, elle l'ouvra et vit Damon en train de se battre avec un quoi ? Elle ne savait pas si c'était un vampire ou pas alors pendant que Damon le tenait, Elena lui planta le pieu en plein cœur et effectivement c'était un vampire.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Elena.

« Oui, merci pour ton aide » Répondit Damon.

« C'est normal » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser mais celui-ci recula pour entrer à l'intérieur. Elena ne comprit rien, elle le suivit simplement.

« J'étais passé pour te voir quand j'ai vu ce vampire tournait autour de la maison. Je pense qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur » dit Damon.

Elena ne répondit rien, surprise par son attitude un peu plus tôt. Damon le remarqua et lui fit signe de la main pour la faire sortir de ses pensées.

« Euh… Oui… Excuse-moi » Bafouilla-t-elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda son petit-ami.

« Oui oui t'en fais pas » Répondit-elle.

« Ok, bref je suis passé pour savoir comment ça allait vu qu'ils ont besoin de ton sang et je sais que dernièrement tu en as donné énormément » dit-il. Damon venait d'inventer une excuse tout simplement pour ne pas dire à Elena la vérité. Il voulait simplement la voir, il était fou d'elle mais il n'avait plus envie de le crier sur tous les toits donc il venait de lui mentir, pour la première fois de sa vie d'ailleurs.

« Ah, je vais bien merci » dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

« Bon bah tant mieux. J'y vais, on se voit plus tard ».

« Ok » dit-elle.

Il s'en alla sans rien dire de plus, ni en l'embrassant ni même en la touchant où que ce soit. Elena était désemparée parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Damon aussi distant alors que seulement hier ils s'étaient « retrouvés ».

Stefan et Katherine, eux par contre étaient heureux. Stefan savait très bien que lorsqu'ils reviendront à Mystic Falls, beaucoup de problème referont surface. Il craignait le pire et il aurait tellement aimé ne pas revenir ici mais c'était impossible parce qu'il voulait encore vivre. Dans deux jours, ils arriveraient à Mystic Falls.

Bonnie et Jeremy étaient heureux, sans les problèmes liés au surnaturel. Leur voyage en Italie était fichu et à cause de Klaus. Alors la jeune sorcière était la première à vouloir voir Klaus mort, elle en rêvait. Donc elle se promit de tout faire pour le tuer. Elle décida de passer chez son petit ami pour passer du temps avec lui.

Elle était enfin chez les Gilbert. Elle sonna et son amie vint lui ouvrir.

« Salut Elena, ça va ? Jeremy est là ? » Demanda la sorcière.

« Salut, euh oui ça va. Non pas du tout, je pensais qu'il était avec toi » dit Elena en laissant entrer son amie.

« Non pas du tout, je l'ai pas appelé parce que je pensais qu'il était là. Il doit être encore chez Matt, hier il a passé la fin de la soirée là-bas » annonça Bonnie.

« Surement » répondit Elena en souriant.

« Et toi ça va avec Damon ? » Demanda Bonnie heureuse pour son amie.

« Je sais pas trop. Il est venu me voir mais il était tellement distant. Je me suis approché de lui pour l'embrasser, il m'a évité » dit Elena.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Bonnie surprise.

« Je n'en sais absolument rien » Répondit Elena.

Son amie la regarda tristement puis décida d'aller chercher Jeremy. Elena elle, décida de passer la journée à la maison. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais elle n'avait envie de rien.

Damon, lui s'inquiétait pour Elena. Ce matin il avait surpris un vampire devant la maison et si là, y en avait d'autres ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû la laisser seule mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de se faire du souci, étant donné qu'il ne se passait rien. Il avait hâte de revoir son frère, il lui manquait mais lui aussi s'attendait au pire avec son retour. Katherine allait être ici et il n'avait aucune envie de la revoir surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Elena.

Elena était dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé lorsqu'elle vit un point de laser rouge sur son ventre. Paniquée, elle se leva. Elle fit un pas et reçut une balle dans sa jambe. Elle tomba immédiatement et se cogna la tête contre le parterre. Quelques secondes après, elle était inconsciente et seule chez elle. Il était 16h et personne n'était à la maison. Elena blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Merci d'avance, bizzz.<strong>

**PS: Daaaans 4 jouuuuurs TVD saison 4, sooort! J'ai trop hâte et vous? Je compte les jours comme une dingue x). Bref voilà!**

**Aaah et aussi! J'ai trop aimé écrire "son petit ami" hihiii! Je kiff bref x).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoiiir, voilà la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaise autant.**

**Virginie06: Rho allez, un peu de patience :p. Voilà en tout cas la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review :).**

**Mamajvd40: Hmm, j'espère ne pas te décevoir en ce qui concerne la personne qui sauve Elena! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review ;).**

**VampireDiaries98: Patiiiience toi aussi, elle lui dira... Un jour haha :p. Et oui suspens :). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira beaucoup aussi. (Moi aussi je le fais ça mais généralement le vendredi dans l'aprèm il est sous-titrés sinon, je suis tellement à fond que je regarde quand même, même si je comprends la moitié des choses, faut que je regardeeee! xD. Et ouais, moi aussi je m'améliore, tellement des fois, je m'étonne x)).**

**Delphine: C'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas mais tu sais, il est tellement mal qu'il fait n'importe quoi, comme Elena un peu. Bah je te laisse découvrir qui est la personne qui va sauver Elena et pour la réconciliation ne t'en fais pas! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review :).**

**Bonne lecture à touuus!**

* * *

><p>Elena était inconsciente depuis 2h, elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang. Elle était toujours chez elle, seule. A 18h30, quelqu'un vint taper à sa porte or personne ne répondit. Cette personne-là appela sur son portable mais pas de réponse. Pourtant cette personne entendait très bien le téléphone à Elena sonner à l'intérieur. C'était assez bizarre. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sentit du sang. « Elena » pensa-t-il. Il entra rapidement et la vit sur le sol, inconsciente. Il appela rapidement les pompiers ainsi que Meredith et Ric. Après tout ça, il appela Damon.<p>

« Fréro… » Commença Damon.

« Elena a reçu une balle dans la jambe et elle a perdue beaucoup de sang » dit-il en le coupant.

Damon raccrocha rapidement pour pouvoir aller retrouver sa petite-amie. Avant de sortir, Katherine arriva à la maison.

« Mon cher beau-frère… » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, on en parlera plus tard » dit-il en s'en allant à vitesse vampirique.

Katherine fut surprise mais après tout c'était Damon. Elle alla à l'intérieur et installa ses affaires ainsi que celles de Stefan dans la chambre du vampire. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas garder leur relation secrète.

Stefan s'approcha d'Elena et la regarda. Ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Elena était devant lui, inconsciente, son cœur battait assez faiblement. Il fut sortir de ses pensées lorsque les pompiers entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils portèrent Elena jusqu'à la sortie et la firent monter à l'intérieur de l'ambulance. Meredith se tenait prête à l'hôpital pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Elena. Stefan avait insisté pour accompagner Elena, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé et il ne voulait pas la laissé seule. Une fois là-bas, elle entra au bloc avec Meredith et son équipe pour se faire opérer afin de faire sortir la balle qui était toujours dans sa jambe. Stefan attendait dans la salle d'attente avec Ric. Damon arriva.

« Qu'est –ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Damon.

« Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente chez elle avec une balle dans sa jambe, elle a été tiré de l'extérieur car la vitre était cassée » Répondit Stefan.

« Un vampire » dit Damon.

« Un vampire qui tire sur Elena ? » Demanda Stefan étonné.

« Oui, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas rentrer à l'intérieur, il se débrouille pour la blesser comme il peut » Expliqua Damon. « Si je le retrouve, je le détruirais moi-même, intérieurement et extérieurement » termina-t-il.

« Qui en veut à Elena ? » Demanda Ric.

« Klaus je suppose » répondirent en même temps les deux frères.

A ce moment-là, Meredith arriva.

« Comment elle va ? » Demanda Ric.

« Bien, ne vous en faites pas » Répondit Meredith. « Je suppose que l'un de vous devra lui donner du sang pour qu'elle puisse guérir vite, sinon elle en aura pour minimum 1 semaine ici ».

« Non, on ne peut pas. On peut seulement la ramené à la maison ? Et tu viendras chaque jour t'occuper d'elle s'il te plait ? » Demanda Damon gentiment.

« Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ? » Demanda Meredith qui ne comprenait rien.

« Il faut qu'elle ait du sang pur… »

« Pour pouvoir me tuer » termina Klaus en coupant la parole à Damon.

« Je vois » répondit simplement Meredith.

« Ah, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour à Mystic Falls » dit Klaus à Stefan.

« Tu n'avais aucune raison de le savoir ».

« Oh Stefan, allez. On est ami nous deux » dit Klaus.

« C'est ce que tu crois. Klaus je ne veux rien à faire avec toi » répondit Stefan.

« Et il ne te rejoindra nulle part. Donc la sortie est par là » dit Damon avec un sourire et en désignant la sortie.

Klaus observa les deux frères quelques secondes et s'en alla.

« Très bien, je vous la confie et je passerai la voir tous les jours. Faites attention à elle » dit Meredith.

Elena était dans sa chambre d'hôpital et venait d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle était seule. Ric, ainsi que les deux Salvatore firent leur entré dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Elena perdue.

« Je suis désolé » dit Damon en déposant un bisou sur son front et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Stefan grimaça suite à ça.

« On t'a tiré dessus, tu ne te souviens pas ? » Demanda Damon doucement avec une voix douce.

« Non… Enfin si » répondit-elle.

« Tu as vu qui c'était ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Non, je me souviens que j'étais à la maison, en train de regarder la télé. Il était même 16h parce que Bonnie venait de s'en aller et j'avais remarqué un point rouge sur mon ventre. Je me suis levé pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait et là plus rien » dit-elle confuse.

« Je suppose que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on t'a tiré dessus » Répondit Ric.

« Elena, tu es sure qu'il était 16h ? » Demanda Damon inquiet.

« Oui, oui je m'en souviens très bien » Dit-elle.

Damon et Stefan se regardèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Damon dis-moi s'il te plait ? » Demanda Elena avec une voix tremblante, elle avait peur.

« Tu es restée 2h30 inconsciente et tu as quand même perdue une grande quantité de sang. Tu as eu de la chance d'être en vie » Dit Stefan.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laissé seule surtout après avoir surpris un vampire devant chez elle » annonça Damon en baissant la tête.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule ? » Demanda Ric en haussant légèrement la voix.

« Je pensais que ce n'était rien de grave, je m'en veux » expliqua-t-il. Il se tourna vers Elena « Excuse-moi » dit-il.

Elena lui adressa un petit sourie.

« Tu viens à la maison, avec nous » annonça Damon.

Elle acquiesça, en même temps elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elena se mit sur une chaise roulante et c'était Damon qui la poussait. Ils étaient en train de marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

« Ah au faite, je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Katherine. Et sérieusement tu comptes rester à la maison avec elle ? Enfin toi, tu peux mais si elle, elle pouvait éviter » dit Damon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fera rien à Elena » Répondit Stefan en ne répondant pas à ce que Damon avait dit en tout premier.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Elena avec des gros yeux.

« Oui » Répondit Stefan sans la regardait alors que Damon, lui, l'a regardait.

« Ah, j'espère que je serai toujours en vie quand même » Dit Elena avec un air sérieux.

« Elle a besoin de toi, de ton sang. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque » Répondit Stefan.

« Toujours pour ses intérêts » Murmura Elena mais les deux vampires avaient très bien entendu. Damon souriait à sa remarque alors que Stefan, lui, n'avait rien dit.

Ils étaient arrivés à la pension, où Katherine prenait un bain dans la salle de bain.

« Vous n'aviez pas d'eau où vous viviez ? » Demanda Damon sarcastiquement.

« Si, si mais tu connais Katherine » Répondit Stefan.

Elena ne disait rien.

« Je fais ce que je veux, je suis dans la maison de mon petit ami » Cria Katherine d'en haut.

Stefan fronça les sourcils suite à ce que Katherine avait dit alors que Damon répondit.

« Pas la peine de crier, je t'entends tu sais ».

« Oui toi mais pas Elena et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tourne autour de mon Stefan » dit la vampire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai mon Damon moi » Répondit Elena doucement. Les trois vampires avaient très bien entendu. Elena se tourna vers Damon qui l'a regardait déjà et lui fit un sourire. Stefan était carrément surpris même s'il ne devait pas et Katherine était arrivée en une seconde dans le salon, en face d'Elena et Damon.

« Sérieusement ? Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? » Demanda Katherine.

« Oui » Répondirent Caroline, Bonnie et Jeremy en arrivant à la pension.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloooors? Review please. Merci d'avance et bonne soirée à tous! Biz.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir. Alors voilà, la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir une ;).**

**Mamajvd40: Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste vous surprendre un peu tous :). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;).**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu pensera la même chose pour ce chapitre :).**

**Delphine: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que leur comportement aussi :p.**

**Vriginie06: Merci pour ta review. Et oui, il risque d'en faire ou plutôt Katherine! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et ça y est, ils ont l'air d'être bien ensemble. Non? :p.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Caroline et Jeremy étaient arrivés. Katherine leur lança un regard noir alors que Stefan leur parla.<p>

"Salut" dit Stefan heureux de revoir ses amis.

"Stefan!" s'exclama Caroline. Ils étaient content de se revoir alors que Katherine personne ne lui parlait.

"Elena, tu vas bien? Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt, excuse-moi" Dit Jeremy en s'abaissant pour être à la même hauteur que sa sœur.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Jeremy" dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

"Stefan tu vas bien? Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais" Dit caroline.

"Très bien, merci. Comment ça je t'inquiète?" demanda-t-il perdu.

Bonnie et Jeremy rirent car ils avaient très bien comprit de quoi parlait Caroline.

"Parce que tu t'es remis avec ça" dit caroline en montrant la vampire brune de haut en bas avec son doigt. Katherine la regarda de travers.

Elena venait de s'évanouir mais personne ne s'en était rendu compte car ils étaient tous occupés à parler.

"Elena chérie, tu veux monter te coucher?" demanda son petit-ami.

Aucune réponse.

"Elena?" dit-il. Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était évanouie.

"Elena? Elena? Réveille-toi! Je t'en supplie, Elena!" appela-t-il. Son cœur battait toujours mais Elena ne répondait toujours rien.

"Elena ma puce regarde-moi" dit-il.

"Damon, je suis" dit-elle simplement.

"Tu es quoi? Elena dis-moi!" dit-il.

"Appelez Meredith" dit le jeune Gilbert.

"Non on appel personne" répondit Damon.

"Damon non, pense à Klaus" dit Stefan. Stefan connaissait toujours aussi bien son frère. Il savait qu'il avait l'intention de lui donner son sang.

"Je suis fatiguée" retenta Elena.

Damon ne perdit pas une seconde et la monta à l'étage. Il la plaça sur son lit et voulait absolument veiller sur elle. Alors il passerait ses nuits avec elle.

Bonnie en bas se sentait mal pour sa meilleure amie, elle détestait la voir comme ça.

"J'espère que le sort pour Klaus marchera, sinon je chercherais un sort pour le tuer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie" dit-elle.

Jeremy s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils décidèrent de rentrer et Caroline décida également de rentrer.

Caroline arriva devant chez elle et Tyler l'attendait.

"Salut Caroline" commença-t-il.

Elle le regarda simplement.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas choisi d'être avec Klaus mais je sens que je suis obligé de le faire" dit-il.

"Si tu veux, tu peux" répondit-elle.

"Je ne peux pas Caroline. Je m'en veux, excuse-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre".

"Mais Tyler tu l'as fait! Tu m'as perdu ainsi que tous tes amis, tu nous as causé du tort et surtout à moi. Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne le voulais pas" dit-elle énervée.

"Je n'avais pas le choix" dit-il en disparaissant.

Caroline était à présent énervée, triste et perdue. Elle rentra chez elle et trouva un mot. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas reçu ou vu ces mots. Il y avait écrit "rejoins-moi". "Rejoins moi où ?" dit-elle a haute voix. Elle tourna le bout de papier mais rien d'autre n'était écrit. Ça devait être Tyler, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Bonnie était avec Jeremy.

"On a raté nos vacances en Italie" dit Bonnie triste.

"On en aura d'autre" dit-il en l'embrassant.

"J'en ai marre de Klaus" dit-elle en soufflant.

Katherine, Stefant et Damon étaient en bas.

"Stefan? J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours amoureux d'Elena" lâcha Katherine.

"Katherine arrêtes" demanda-t-il alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment allaient-ils faire pour sauver Elena.

"Tu lui fais une crise de jalousie ou je rêve?" Demanda Damon en faisant les gros yeux.

"Occupes toi de ta petite amie et surveille la" dit Katherine. "Comme je l'ai dit, je ne la veut pas autour de Stefan" dit-elle avec un air sérieux.

"Et comme elle a dit, elle m'a moi" répondit Damon. "Donc arrêtes de penser des choses stupides" termina-t-il en la regardant bizarrement. Il monta à une vitesse vampirique et s'assura que sa petite amie allait bien. Une fois qu'il fit ça, il alla se doucher. Il se doucha rapidement et alla s'installer sur son lit. Elena se réveilla:

"Damon c'est toi?" dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

"Oui chérie, c'est bien moi" dit-il alors qu'il était maintenant allongé sur le dos. Elena s'approcha de lui et mit sa tête sur son torse. Damon lui, passa sa main sous le dos d'Elena pour la serrer contre lui.

"Tu m'as manqué" dit-elle avec difficulté.

"Toi aussi mais repose toi maintenant, tu es beaucoup fatiguée et demain dès que tu ouvriras les yeux, je serai là" dit-il avec douceur tout en embrassant son front. Ils étaient à présent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et Elena était toujours aussi fatiguée. Damon ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour l'aider à aller mieux, à chaque fois qu'il l'a voyait comme ça, son cœur se brisa en 1000 morceaux. Il préférait souffrir lui que l'a voir elle comme ça.

Stefan et Katherine était toujours en bas.

"A quoi tu joues?" Demanda Stefan énervé.

"Comment ça?" Demanda Katherine perdue.

"Ces crises de jalousie, ton besoin de montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble. Arrêtes Katherine" dit-il avec un air froid.

Damon, les écoutait.

"Eh ben oui! Je suis jalouse, ça fait quoi? Je ne veux pas voir Elena te tournait autour, Stefan on est ensemble je te signale" dit-elle à son tour énervée.

"Mais bordel Katherine! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est avec Damon?" Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et toujours froid.

"Si, je le vois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Serais-tu jaloux?" Demanda Katherine à son tour froidement.

"Non mais j'aimerai que tu arrêtes parce que comme tu le répètes à longueur de journée, c'est avec toi que je suis" dit-il en s'éloignant.

"Très bien" dit la vampire simplement. Elle monta à l'étage rapidement.

Damon avait tout entendu de la conversation et lui aussi connaissait très bien son frère: il était toujours amoureux d'Elena. Il avait peur mais il savait qu'Elena l'avait choisi lui donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

Stefan appela Elijah et lui expliqua la situation, il avait répondu qu'il passerait demain avec Rebekah.

Il monta ensuite à l'étage où Katherine était déjà dans le lit, elle se mit sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place mais elle ne lui adressa aucun mot, elle était assez énervée parce qu'elle avait compris que Stefan était toujours amoureux d'Elena mais est-ce que cette dernière l'était, elle aussi ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse, seul le temps nous le dira.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? :D. Ça vous a plu? :p. Qu'en pensez-vous réellement? Bonne soirée à tous, biz!<strong>

**PS: Demaiiiin on aura le premier épisode de la saison 4, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai hâte de le voir, et vous? :).**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir. Voilà la suite.**

**Virginie06: Merci pour ta review, ouais pour une fois elle ment pas sur ses sentiments :p. Bref voilà la suite, j'espère que la suite te plaira :).**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review! J'espère que cette suite te plaira puiiis trop bon épisode :D.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

><p>Damon était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il observa Elena. Elle dormait mais elle fut réveillée par le téléphone de Damon.<p>

« Damoooon, arrêtes cette sonnerie, je t'en supplie » dit-elle en mettant le coussin sur sa tête.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il en se levant. « Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Katherine ne fait que râler, j'en ai marre, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Damon, s'il te plait, vas lui parler, dis-lui qu'elle se fait des films ou ce que tu veux » supplia-t-il.

« Très bien mais t'aurais pu attendre ! » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

« C'était qui ? » Demanda Elena.

« Stefan » dit Damon en soufflant. « Je dois aller régler des problèmes de cœur » dit-il.

Elena ria suite à ça.

« Eh Damon ? » Appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? » Dit-il alors qu'il était devant la porte.

Elena le regarda avec une moue triste. Il comprit très vite et s'empressa d'aller l'embrasser. Elle l'attrapa et le fit tomber sur le lit à côté d'elle.

« Wow, doucement » dit-il en souriant.

« Pars pas, reste avec moi » dit-elle en faisait les yeux doux.

« Désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller, ne t'inquiète pas ce soir, je serai à toi » dit-il en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

Elena, n'était pas contente et Damon lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui l'a fit sourire. « Magnifique » dit-elle à haute voix.

« Elena je t'ai entendu » dit-il alors qu'il était dans les escaliers.

Elena ria assez fort lorsqu'elle l'entendit, elle était heureuse.

Caroline était chez elle, elle alla sortir, elle ouvra sa porte. Klaus était sur le palier.

« Bonjour » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle agacé.

« J'espère que mes cadeaux et mes petits mots t'ont plu » dit-il content.

« Pardon ? C'était toi ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée.

« Qui ça aurait pu être à part moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout le monde, sauf toi » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « Et pour te répondre, je ne te rejoindrais nulle part. Tu as déjà pris mon petit ami, que veux-tu de plus ? » Demanda-t-elle énervée.

« Toi » dit-il sûr de lui.

« Tu peux toujours courir » Répondit-elle en continuant sa route.

Elena était à présent en bas. Damon et Katherine étaient sortis pour parler car ils seraient plus à l'aise qu'à la pension, cela faisait déjà 1h. Stefan était ici.

« Attends, je vais t'aider » dit-il à Elena, alors que celle-ci essayait de s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon.

« Merci » dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Un silence s'installa et ce n'était pas vraiment dans leur habitudes alors Elena se décida à parler.

« Tu as l'air heureux avec Katherine » dit-elle.

« Oui, c'est vrai » répondit-il. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui dire que Katherine était jalouse d'elle. « Tu as l'air heureuse avec Damon, je suis content pour vous » dit-il avec un sourire forcé. Elena ne voulait rien voir, rien comprendre.

« Merci » répondit-elle simplement.

Damon venait d'arriver à la maison et vit Stefan et Elena ensemble, à parler.

« Salut » dit-il. Il avait l'impression de les déranger.

C'était au tour de Katherine de faire son entrée.

« Salut » dit-elle énervée.

Elena et Stefan répondirent.

Katherine s'installa à côté d'Elena.

« Ma puce, comment tu te sens ? » Demanda Damon à Elena.

« Mieux qu'hier, merci » répondit-elle.

« Damon, j'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose et il fallait que je te le dise » Dit Stefan.

Damon le regarda et Stefan continua.

« Je pense que c'est assez bizarre. Tu m'as dit que c'était surement un vampire qui avait tiré sur Elena mais Klaus pouvait le faire directement, même Tyler pouvait le faire. Pourquoi ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Stefan.

Damon réfléchissait.

« Tu as raison mais peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on sache que c'était lui » Répondit Damon.

« Hmm, peut-être mais c'est quand même étrange » dit le plus jeune des Salvatore.

« Stefan, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre en veux à Elena ? » Demanda Damon perdu.

« Non, enfin je ne pense pas mais je trouve ça étrange et puis à part Klaus qui voudrait du mal à Elena ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Personne » Répondit la jeune brune.

« Alors voilà, ça doit surement être Klaus » répondit Damon. « Au faite, Bro, faut que je te parle ».

Stefan le suivi sous le regard ébahi d'Elena. Katherine, elle savait de quoi il voulait parler.

« Elena, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais tu n'as pas intérêt à tourner autour de Stefan, tu m'entends! » Commença Katherine.

« Comment ça « à quoi je joue » ? Je suis avec Damon, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir plusieurs petit-ami et contrairement à toi, je ne tourne pas autour de celui des autres » dit Elena.

(Ndlr : +1 pour Elena !)

« Je sais que Stefan t'aimes toujours » dit Katherine.

« Je sais que j'aime Damon. Arrêtes Katherine, je suis avec Damon et je le resterai » Dit l'humaine.

« Mais j'ai peur qu'il me quitte pour toi ».

« Ça ne risque pas, il sait que je suis avec Damon et que je ne risque pas de le quitter surtout après tout le temps qu'on a mis pour être ensemble » dit Elena.

« Ça me rend folle de le voir comme ça avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ».

« Peut-être que si t'arrêtais de faire ta jalouse, il arrêtera de faire n'importe quoi » Répondit Elena.

Damon arriva et regarda les deux filles, l'une après l'autre.

« Elena, ça va ? » Demanda Damon comme si Katherine était un monstre.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait Damon, ne t'inquiète pas » Dit la vampire en se levant. Elle monta à l'étage.

**POV Katherine**

J'avais parlé avec Damon, j'avais même pleuré parce que j'aimais vraiment Stefan et j'avais l'impression que je n'existais pas. Je ne savais pas que revenir ici m'aurait fait autant souffrir, m'aurait autant fait comprendre que Stefan en aimait une autre. Peut-être qu'Elena ne l'aime plus mais lui Stefan, l'aime, ça se voit, je le vois et Damon le voit aussi. Je ne voulais absolument pas le perdre mais chaque jour j'avais peur que cela arrive.

**POV Damon**

J'avais parlé à Katherine et elle m'avait dit qu'elle ressentait vraiment que Stefan était toujours amoureux de son ex, qui est ma petite amie. Katherine n'était pas du genre à être jalouse ou à s'inquiéter mais là, il y avait de quoi. Je voyais également comment il se comportait avec elle, ou encore même comment il l'a regardait. Stefan était vraiment et toujours amoureux d'Elena. Comment fallait-il faire ? Stefan souffrait de voir Elena avec moi mais ils comptaient rester encore un peu plus ici, à Mysitc Falls, lui et Katherine. Son amour pour Elena, n'allait pas disparaitre du jour au lendemain, ça c'était sur mais il fallait absolument qu'il passe à autre chose, surtout qu'il avait une petit amie maintenant.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé près de ma petite-amie. Elle était tellement belle mais elle était toujours fatiguée et il fallait absolument que je prenne soin d'elle.

« Elena ? » Appelais-je.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Je t'aime » dis-je.

_There's no way to describe what you do to me_

_You just do to me, what you do._

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors vous avez aimé? Qu'en pensez-vous? Bonne soirée, biz.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir à tous. Voilà la suite, j'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre demain. Merci à tous pour vos reviews mais je ne prendrais pas en compte la dernière review... Bref bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaise :).**

* * *

><p><strong>POV Elena<strong>

Damon m'avait dit « je t'aime » et j'étais incapable de lui répondre alors que cela me brulait les lèvres. J'aurais dû mais Damon ne m'avait rien dit ou reproché.

« Elena » me dit-il. Cela me fit sortir de mes pensées. « C'est l'heure de ton dîner » dit-il sans même me regarder. Il déposa seulement la soupe que Bonnie m'avait préparé.

« Merci » dis-je en baissant la tête. J'étais trop mal par rapport à lui car je ne lui avais rien répondu en retour.

Je commençais à manger et Katherine s'approcha de moi.

« Alors, c'est bon ce que tu manges ? Parce que franchement ça me donne envie de vomir moi » Me dit-elle.

« Si, c'est bon » dis-je en riant.

Elle s'installa près de moi.

« Tu sais Elena, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois. Je dois avouer que tu vas me sauver la vie » me dit-elle en regardant dans le vide.

« Je suis bien obligée apparemment » répondis-je.

« Tu sais tout à l'heure je t'ai parlé de Stefan mais pas de Damon » me dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Damon ? » Demandais-je inquiète.

« Non rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu sais mais il t'aime plus qu'il ne m'a aimé et j'ai toujours apprécié Damon… ».

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui ferai pas de mal » lui répondis-je.

Katherine me paraissait très bizarre. Un jour elle voulait ma mort et là, limite elle se confiait à moi. C'était assez bizarre, elle venait de me parler de Damon alors que Damon détestait se confier mais là, je ne savais même pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Je ne savais pas si Damon s'était confié ou Katherine l'avait deviné.

« Elena ? » Appela Elijah en se dirigeant vers moi accompagné de Stefan et Damon. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Un peu, oui ».

« Ecoutes, on a vraiment besoin de ton sang Elena, c'est très urgent, le sort est très difficile et on a perdu beaucoup de temps » lâcha d'un coup Elijah.

« Non, elle ne t'en donnera pas une goutte. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état elle est ? » Répondit Damon à ma place.

« Damon. Il en faut pour Stefan et Katherine. On est très en retard » Dit-il.

« Si ton frère ne s'amusait pas avec Elena comme il le faisait, peut-être qu'on en serait pas là » Répondit Stefan à son tour.

Je les regardais se disputer, pour moi. Encore à cause de moi, tout ce qui arrivait était de ma faute. Damon ainsi que Stefan risquaient leur vie chaque jour pour moi, pour me sauver. Bonnie et Caroline pareil. Jeremy avait aussi des problèmes et c'était de ma faute, c'était à cause de moi parce que je l'avais embarqué dans ce monde de vampire et dont personne ne pouvait s'en sortir.

« C'est Klaus qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Elijah.

« A part lui, qui voudrait la mort d'Elena ? » Demanda Damon sérieux.

Elijah semblait n'avoir jamais pensé à Klaus.

« Dans tous les cas, si Elena se sent prête pourquoi ne pas prendre de son sang ? » Demanda le vampire.

« Il est hors de question » Répliqua Katherine. « Elena est toujours fragile ».

Katherine me défendre, c'était nouveau ça.

« Je m'adresse à Elena, j'aimerai bien qu'Elena me réponde » Répondit Elijah.

Tout le monde me regarda, ils avaient tous l'air d'espérer que je sois de leur avis.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais » répondis-je.

« Non, non et non ! » Répliquèrent les 3 en même temps.

J'étais surprise par leur attitude.

« Je sais que vous voulez me protéger mais c'est mieux qu'on fasse ça le plus rapidement » dis-je.

« Elena, c'est non » me répondit Damon.

Je savais que Stefan céderait alors je le regardais.

« Elena… »

« C'est non » Répondit Damon en coupant Stefan. Il avait très bien compris à quoi je jouais.

« Damon, c'est à moi de choisir » dis-je.

« Elena et moi je te dis que non » répondit-il.

« Bon je m'en vais, dès que vous vous serez mis d'accord, appelez-moi » dit Elijah en s'en allant.

Je vis Damon prendre son téléphone pour appeler Bonnie.

« Oui c'est Damon, viens de suite c'est urgent » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je savais que Bonnie serait contre mais je me sentais prête. Je me sentais prête à avancer dans ma vie, avec Damon. Alors si je me sentais prête à donner de mon sang, pourquoi pas ?

« Je me sens bien » dis-je.

« Elena, c'est non, c'est hors de question ! Je ne prendrais pas le risque » me dit Damon avec un air sévère.

Alors je ne dis rien. J'avais envie de sortir d'ici, de prendre l'air.

« J'ai envie de sortir » annonçai-je.

« Et où est-ce que tu veux aller ? » Me demanda Damon.

« Sortir d'ici, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » dis-je.

« Bonnie arrive » répondit Stefan.

Alors j'attendais avec impatience l'arrivée de Bonnie. Damon était parti se servir un vers et Stefan était avec Katherine. Ils discutaient, ils avaient surement des choses à se dire.

Bonnie venait d'arriver.

« On sort » lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

« Pardon ? Dans ton état, je ne pense pas que… ».

« Non Bonnie, j'ai dit qu'on sortait, alors on sort ! Et je suis en bonne santé » dis-je en m'énervant. Elle acquiesça et me suivit dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Elijah veut de mon sang, maintenant mais les garçons et Katherine ne veulent pas. Je me sens bien, pourquoi ne pas en finir rapidement ? » Dis-je.

« Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il est hors de question, qu'on lui donne de ton sang maintenant. Il est encore trop tôt ! » Me dit-elle.

« Je me sens bien ».

« Elena, ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis contre ! » Dit-elle.

J'avais Bonnie, Damon, Stefan et Katherine contre moi… Je me sentais bien. Alors demain j'appellerai Elijah et je lui dirai que c'est ok. Je savais qu'ils risqueraient de m'en vouloir surtout Damon mais j'en avais marre d'attendre, je voulais voir Klaus mort. Si j'étais dans cet état, c'était à cause de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, review please! Bonne soirée :).<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjour à touuus! Désolée j'avais dis que je posterai la suite demain mais en faite je n'ai pas pu, comme vous pouvez le voir... Bref maintenant, elle est là et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :).**

**Merci à Viriginie06 et Mamajvd40 pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

* * *

><p>Elena et Bonnie étaient restées deux heures ensemble dehors. Damon était à l'intérieur avec Katherine et Stefan. Il était en train boire un verre lorsqu'Elena entra. C'était Stefan qui l'avait aidé à monter les escaliers. Damon, lui n'avait pas bougé. Elena était épuisée alors elle s'endormit avant l'arrivée de Damon. Ils avaient dormi ensemble mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlé durant la fin de la soirée et toute la nuit. Elena venait de se réveiller et n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis pour donner son sang à Elijah. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, pour sortir.<p>

« Tu vas où ? » Demanda Damon en l'a faisant sursauter.

« Je descends » Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle s'en alla et Damon ne bougea pas. Elle tenta de descendre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Katherine l'avait entendue alors elle l'aida.

« Merci » Dit Elena. Katherine lui fit un simple sourire et s'en alla.

Matt envoya un message à Elena en lui demandant, s'il pouvait passer la voir, elle accepta sans hésitation, elle avait envie de le voir.

Damon venait de descendre et trouva Elena sur le canapé dans le salon. Il se servit un verre alors qu'aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Mais elle en avait marre alors elle parla.

« Matt va passer » annonça-t-elle.

« Ok » Répondit Damon simplement.

Durant la nuit Elena avait envoyé un message à Elijah en demandant que Rebekah puisse détourner l'attention des 3 vampires, Stefan, Damon et Katherine ainsi que celle de Bonnie pour qu'il puisse venir prendre le sang dont il avait besoin.

* * *

><p>Caroline était au grill, Klaus venait de faire son entrée, il se dirigea rapidement vers elle.<p>

« Caroline » dit-il.

« Ne m'adresse pas la parole » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ecoutes, moi, j'étais vraiment sérieux pour le fait que tu me rejoignes » dit le vampire.

« Klaus, c'est non » répondit-elle froidement.

« Laisse-moi une chance, en plus il y a Tyler ».

« Tu m'as enlevé Tyler, tu t'en prends à mes amis et à moi et tu oses venir me demander de te rejoindre ? Klaus sache que je ne te rejoindrais jamais, que je ne serai jamais de ton côté pour quoique ce soit » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à Elena, tu viendras de mon côté » répondit-il.

« Je tiens à elle et tu ne lui feras rien. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit je viendrais te tuer moi-même » dit-elle.

« Sauf que tu mourras avec moi » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Je risquerais ma vie juste pour te voir souffrir comme tu fais souffrir les gens » dit-elle. Caroline s'en alla en le laissant seul. Klaus était devenu fou, au point qu'il tuerait toutes les personnes qu'il croiserait sur son chemin. Caroline venait de l'envoyer bouler et Klaus détestait ça, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait mais décidément avec Caroline ça ne marchait pas comme il le voulait, lui.

* * *

><p>Elijah venait d'expliquer à Rebekah comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour prendre le sang d'Elena.<p>

« Mais quand ils le sauront, ils nous tuerons » Répondit Rebekah.

« C'est elle qui le veut et on en a vraiment besoin » Expliqua Elijah.

Rebekah faisait confiance à son frère et il avait raison, ils avaient vraiment besoin de ce sang.

Matt venait d'arriver et Rebekah était déjà là pour s'occuper des vampires.

« Matt, quel plaisir de te revoir » Dit Rebekah.

« Salut » répondit-il simplement. Il n'avait pas la tête à parler, il voulait simplement voir Elena.

Damon vint leur ouvrir et ne salua même pas Matt.

« Rebekah » Dit-il comme s'il était heureux de la voir.

Elena l'entendit et ne dit rien, elle était seulement énervée parce que Damon ne lui parlait pas mais dès qu'une autre fille était devant lui, il changeait complètement.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai besoin de vous et de Bonnie parce que j'ai besoin de poche de sang et le conseil surveille le soul sol de l'hôpital » Dit-elle.

Katherine et Stefan arrivèrent à vitesse vampirique.

« Il est hors de question que je laisse Elena seule » Répondit Damon.

« Elle est avec Matt, il ne lui arrivera rien » Expliqua Rebekah.

« Je ne prends pas le risque » Dit Damon.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de vous » Dit-elle.

« Et Elijah ? Il est où ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Il est occupé avec sa sorcière pour le sort » Menti Rebekah.

Elena les entendait très bien en espérant qu'ils acceptent.

Damon réfléchissait alors que Stefan accepta ainsi que Katherine. Les voyants accepter, il accepta lui aussi.

« Deux minutes, je reviens » dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers Elena et Matt.

« Je reviens vite fait, Matt t'as intérêt à la surveiller » Dit-il sérieusement.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Elena ou à Matt de répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

Après une dizaine de minutes, ce fut au tour d'Elijah d'arriver.

« Elena, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Matt.

« Ne t'en fais pas Matt » Répondit-elle.

Elijah hypnotisa Matt pour plus qu'il ne bouge.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda le vampire.

« Oui finissons vite, Elijah prends en pour Stefan et Katherine » dit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? Ca fait… »

« Oui » Dit-elle en le coupant.

Elijah prit le sang d'Elena dont il avait besoin pour Stefan et Katherine, comme le souhaitait Elena. Cette dernière était à présent inconsciente et Elijah hypnotisa une seconde fois Matt mais cette fois pour qu'il emmène Elena à l'hôpital. Matt ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour venir à l'hôpital. Meredith prit rapidement Elena en charge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à Matt.

« Je ne sais pas » Répondit-il.

« Ils sont où Damon et Stefan ? ».

« Je vais les appeler de suite » Dit-il.

« Vite ».

Damon était toujours chez Bonnie car cette dernière n'était pas encore prête pour aller à l'hôpital. Son téléphone sonna.

« Oui Matt, tout va bien ? » Demanda Damon. Il connaissait déjà la réponse vu le bruit qu'il entendait. Il entendait Meredith parler avec des infirmiers, d'ailleurs Stefan, Katherine et Rebekah l'entendaient eux aussi. Le visage de Damon changea de couleur et Bonnie le remarqua.

« Venez vite » Dit Matt.

Damon lui raccrocha au nez.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Bonnie inquiète.

« C'est Elena » Répondit Stefan.

Damon plaqua, à vitesse vampirique, Rebekah contre le mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Cria-t-il fou de rage.

Rebekah ne se défendit pas car elle savait qu'elle était en tort.

« Lâche là » Dit Stefan.

« Te mêle pas de ça » Répondit Damon toujours aussi énervé.

« Mais bon sang, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe » Demanda Bonnie.

« Venez, on va à l'hôpital » Dit Stefan.

Damon lâcha rapidement Rebekah et sortit le premier de chez Bonnie en direction de sa voiture.

Caroline venait d'arriver à l'hôpital où Matt attendait seul.

« Matt, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Caroline calmement.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il les larmes aux yeux. « Je ne me souviens de rien ».

Meredith arriva près des amis d'Elena.

« Elle n'a rien de grave, si ? » Demanda Caroline en craignant la réponse.

« Non, ne vous en faites pas. Elle a fait un malaise car elle a perdu une énorme quantité de sang entre la dernière fois où on lui a tiré dessus et cette fois » Expliqua Meredith.

« Elijah » Pensa à haute voix Caroline.

« Quoi Elijah ? » Demanda Meredith perdue.

« C'est lui qui a pris le sang d'Elena » Répondit-il à la place de Caroline.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Je me souviens de l'avoir vu. Elena m'avait dit de ne pas m'en faire et ensuite c'est le trou noir ».

« Il a dû t'hypnotiser » Répondit Caroline.

« Qui a hypnotisé qui ? » Demanda Stefan en arrivant.

« Elijah » Répondit simplement Caroline.

« Comment elle va ? » Demanda Damon inquiet.

« Bien, ne vous en faites pas » Répondit Meredith.

« Matt, je t'ai dit de la surveiller » Cria Damon en l'étranglant.

Caroline poussa Damon pour qu'il le lâche.

« Arrêtes ça Damon et de suite » Répliqua la blonde.

« Je vais les tuer » Dit Damon hors de lui.

« Elle est dans quelle chambre ? » Demanda Stefan.

« 358, 3ème étage » Répondit Meredith.

Damon se dirigea rapidement sans l'avis de personne. Il voulait la voir, il avait besoin de la voir. Damon savait qu'Elijah avait pris du sang d'Elena. Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune fille, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et il donna de son sang à Elena. Tant pis si le sort allait être retardé mais Elena était plus importante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Stefan qui connaissait déjà la réponse. « Non tu n'as pas fait ça » dit-il.

« Stefan, Elena était à deux doigts de mourir, je m'en fou que le sort marche ou pas, la vie de ma petite-amie est plus importante » Répondit Damon froidement.

Elena ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit Damon, alors elle lui prit la main sous le regard jaloux de Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi voilà! J'espère que ça vous a pluuu :). Demain l'épisode 2 ! :D. Biz &amp; à bientôt.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde :). Voilà la suite!**

**Virginie06: Mdr, tu m'as fait rire. Ne t'en fais pas, tout (ou presque) va s'arranger. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.**

**DameDelenaForever: Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, là voilà la suite :p. Merci pour ta review.**

**Mamajvd40: Merci pour ta review, il n'est pas idiot, pour une fois il lui fait confiance :p. Peut-être qu'il a raison de ne jamais lui faire confiance! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant :).**

**Lisa: Je sais très bien que je n'ai pas gérer le début mais je pense que je me suis améliorée vers la fin. Merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Damon avait donné de son sang à Elena, et cette dernière reprenait conscience, petit à petit. Une fois les yeux ouverts, elle vit Damon et lui prit la main.<p>

« Ca va ma belle ? » Dit-il inquiet. Il savait qu'Elena avait du sang de vampire mais il s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup trop pour elle.

« Oui » Dit-elle.

Elena n'avait pas encore vu Stefan.

« Je me sens mieux… ».

« Je t'ai donné de mon sang » Expliqua-t-il.

« Mais maintenant on a un gros problème, on ne pourra pas avancer dans notre projet » Dit Stefan qui était de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Elena ne l'avait pas vu et sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle tourna la tête et le vit.

« T'aurais peut-être préférer qu'Elena meurt ? » Demanda Damon froidement.

« Non mais comment ça on ne pourra pas avancer dans notre projet ? » Demanda Elena qui ne comprenait rien.

« Il n'a surement pas dû te prendre la quantité de sang pour deux personnes, l'un de nous devra mourir » Expliqua Stefan.

« En fait… Je lui ai dit d'en prendre pour vous deux, je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que je suis à l'hôpital » Dit-elle. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Damon.

« Ah bah tant mieux alors. Maintenant je ne veux plus voir personne tourner autour d'elle, c'est bien comprit ? » Demanda Damon d'un air sévère.

Stefan acquiesça et sortit. Damon lui aussi, devait sortir. Une fois les garçons dehors, ce fut autour de Matt, Bonnie et Caroline d'arriver.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Caroline en s'approchant de son amie.

« Elena, tu m'as fait peur ! » Cria Bonnie en allant prendre Elena dans ses bras.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Matt, excuse-moi… »

« Non, c'est à toi de m'excuser, je suis désolé Elena, je suis vraiment désolé » S'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'était mon choix » Expliqua-t-elle.

Matt n'avait plus rien dit.

« Eh, tu sais quoi ? Meredith m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir dès 17h, donc il ne te reste plus que 3h, c'est super ! » S'exclama Caroline. Elle était soulagée qu'Elena n'ait rien de grave et qu'elle puisse enfin sortir.

« Oui » Dit Elena souriante.

Damon et Stefan étaient sortis de l'hôpital et se retrouvèrent avec Katherine dans la voiture.

« T'es content j'espère, Elena a risqué sa vie pour vous ! » Cria Damon.

« Je sais » Répondit Stefan le regard dans le vide.

« Si un jour, une histoire comme celle-ci devait recommencer, j'vous tuerai tous ! Elena n'est pas une source de sang où tout le monde peut se servir comme il le souhaite » Dit Damon vraiment énervé.

« Je sais Damon, je le sais et je suis trop mal pour ça. Arrête ! Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses » Répondit Stefan à son tour énervé.

« Stefan, les filles ont été clair entre elles, mais je crois pas que nous, nous l'avons été. Elena est avec moi et Katherine est avec toi. Donc tu laisses ma petite-amie tranquille et t'arrêtes de lui tourner autour ou je te jure que ça sera la fin pour toi » Dit Damon calmement. Il savait très bien comment était Stefan, certes pas comme lui mais quand même. Il avait enfin Elena, _enfin_ et ce n'était pas à cause de Stefan qu'il allait la perdre.

« Je suis d'accord avec Damon » S'exprima Katherine.

« Je sais, je sais et je sais. C'est moi qui suis en tort et ne vous en faites pas après ce sort, je partirai, je m'en irai d'ici et de la vie d'Elena ainsi que de la tienne Damon » Dit Stefan en se tournant pour regarder Damon dans les yeux.

Damon se sentait mal pour Elena, alors il s'était emporté sur son frère, son frère qu'il aimait tant. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, c'était son frère et quoiqu'il devait se passer, il resterait son frère.

« Je suis désolé Stefan… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » Tenta de se rattraper Damon.

« Mais tu l'as dit. Et surtout tu l'as pensé, ne t'en fais pas Damon, je sais ce que je dois faire même si cela me détruit de jour en jour » Répondit Stefan toujours en regardant son frère dans les yeux, il pouvait voir tout le mal qu'avait ressenti Damon durant ces 3 jours, tout le mal qu'avait ressenti Damon en voyant l'amour de sa vie, dans cet état, alors il comprenait, il ne voulait pas être de trop, il ne voulait pas détruire le lien qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Il l'aimait et il aimait aussi Elena, alors il se devait de respecter leur choix, il le devait.

Jeremy ainsi que Ric étaient chez les Gilbert et n'ont été prévenu qu'en dernier alors ils arrivèrent rapidement.

« Elena, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » L'engueula Jeremy.

« Oui, je vais bien merci. Il fallait le faire tôt ou tard » Répondit Elena.

« Tard, aurait été mieux. Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? » Lui demanda Jeremy.

« Oui mais comprends moi aussi ! J'en ai marre d'être dans cette situation, avec Klaus et tout le reste » Commença à s'énerver Elena.

« Je sais, je suis désolé » dit-il.

« Elena, ne refait plus jamais ça » Dit Ric.

« Ca ne risque pas » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu sors quand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« A partir de 17h » Répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit.

Katherine était énervée à cause de la conversation de Stefan et Damon. Elle ne voulait plus parler à Stefan, elle avait envie de s'en aller.

« Je pars d'ici, je fais ma valise et je m'en vais » Dit-elle à Stefan.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Stefan surpris.

« Oui, je n'ai pas ma place ici et encore moins avec toi » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Katherine, reste s'il te plait » Tenta-t-il.

« Non, il n'y a que Elena qui compte, tout tourne autour d'elle avec toi, je ne vois pas l'utilité de rester si c'est pour te voir comme ça avec elle » Dit-elle triste, les larmes risquaient de couler et Stefan le savait.

« Katherine, c'est bientôt finit et on s'en ira tous les deux » dit-il en tentant de la retenir.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était sincère, qu'il voulait vraiment s'en aller avec elle. Alors elle décida de rester et continuerait à lui faire la gueule.

* * *

><p>17h était enfin arrivé. Elena pouvait enfin sortir et c'était Damon qui était venu la récupérer. Elena et Damon était en train de sortir de l'hôpital quand une jeune femme bouscula Elena.<p>

« Excusez-moi » Dit la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est rien » Dit Elena en souriant.

La jeune femme regarda Elena et ensuite Damon, tour à tour.

« Excusez-moi, vous ne seriez pas Elena et Damon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Et vous, qui vous êtes ? » Demanda Damon.

« Je me présente, je suis Nora Spell » Dit-elle.

« Très bien » Dit Damon en continuant sa route.

« Elena, est-ce bien toi ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui ».

« Je suis une amie d'Elijah, la sorcière » Dit-elle à voix basse.

« C'est vous ? » Demanda Damon surpris.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Elena.

« Je suis venue te voir car j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire » Répondit Nora.

« On t'écoute » Dit Damon.

« Le sort qu'on doit faire, avec les autres sorcières, parait simple à première vue. Mais il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire pour qu'il marche » Commença-t-elle.

Elena et Damon commençait à s'inquiétait.

« Comme quoi ? » Demanda Elena inquiète.

« Je ne l'ai pas dit à Elijah mais tu dois devenir un vampire » Répondit la jeune femme.

* * *

><p><strong>Aloooors? :D. Hihi, j'vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous! Biz &amp; à bientôt :).<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello :D. Alors tout d'abord je vous annonce que je pense que ma fic est bientôt terminée! Après si vous voulez que je la continues, dites le moi. Bref voilà la suite mais d'abord je réponds aux reviews.**

**Virginie06: La voilà, la fameuse suiteee haha. Me tue pas en tous cas! :). Merci pour ta review ;).**

**Mamajvd40: Haha, tu veux la voir en vampire mais on ne sait pas si elle va choisir de l'être, si? :o. Oui je l'ai vu et perso moi j'ai trop aimé. Bon si même là, Elena elle recommence à faire n'importe quoi. Et puis genre elle dit qu'elle avait vu Stefan heureux et qu'elle voulait pas lui gâcher ce moment, quelle débile :o, c'est pas en allant voiiiiir Damon qu'il restera heureux surtout que tout se sait! Alala sacrée Elena mais bon Stefan m'a fait de la peine et Damon aussi d'ailleurs... J'ai oubliée de mentionner que j'ai trop AIMÉE lorsqu'ils parlaient tous à voix basse et qu'ils s'entendaient touuuus! C'était magnifique et parfait, franchement ça gérais trop! Bref j'me calme xD, voilà la suite miss ;). Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira :).**

**DameDelenaForver: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :D, j'aime bien surprendre les gens ;). J'espère que ça te plaira toujours ! :).**

**Melissa: Une nouvelle lectrice? :D. Effectivement, pauvre tout le monde et encore plus dans ce chapitre! Ouais mais Damon est toujours jaloux et le pauvre quand même, même quand il a celle qu'il aime eh bien il y a toujours et encore des problèmes. Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous! :).**

* * *

><p>Damon et Elena étaient abasourdis. La jeune femme leur avait annoncé ça et s'en était allée en courant. Damon avait tenté de la retenir mais elle était déjà partie. Damon et Elena se retrouvait devant l'hôpital. Elena était devenue toute pâle, aujourd'hui elle devait choisir entre être ce qu'elle avait toujours détestée ou laisser ses amis ainsi que son petit-ami mourir.<p>

« Elena ma chérie, ça va ? On va rentrer et demander à Bonnie si c'est vrai, je n'y crois pas une seconde comment Elijah ou même Bonnie ne le savait ? Ne t'en fais pas ma belle » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Alors qu'il tentait de la rassurer, il tentait de rassurer lui-même. Lui-même car il ne voulait pas que sa petite-amie ait cette vie, qu'elle soit forcé de vivre comme ça alors qu'il sait qu'elle déteste ce genre de vie. Elena n'avait rien répondu et ils montèrent en voiture. Damon se dirigeait vers la pension et envoya un message à Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Ric et même Meredith. « Rendez-vous dans 10 min à la pension et personne n'a intérêt à être en retard parce que c'est une question de vie ou de mort ». Damon devait les faire venir le plus vite possible. Et bien-entendu Caroline et Bonnie étaient arrivées avant Damon et Elena. Elles savaient très bien que c'était en rapport avec Elena. Une fois arrivées, elles trouvèrent Stefan et Katherine.

« Où est Damon ? Et Elena ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés, pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Il nous a envoyé un message qui fait assez peur, on s'est inquiéter du coup on est directement venues ici, on pensait que c'était Elena » Répondit Bonnie.

« Les voilà » Annonça Katherine.

Elena marchait comme un zombie, son cerveau marchait depuis maintenant 30 min, c'est-à-dire depuis qu'ils ont rencontrés Nora.

« Elena chérie, ça va ? » Demanda Caroline perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à son amie.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, ni même la regarder.

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Demanda Stefan énervé en voyant Elena comme ça.

« Mais rien, pourquoi je lui aurais fait un truc ! On attend les autres et je vous expliquerai » Dit-il.

Elena commençait à pleurer, elle tentait de retenir ses larmes mais c'était trop, c'était beaucoup trop. Comment n'avait-elle pas pensé à ça ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que tuer Klaus allait être si simple ? Peut-être que ça l'est et que cette Nora se foutait d'eux ? Elle ne savait rien et une fois qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits, elle répondrait à toutes ces questions.

Jeremy, Ric et Meredith venaient d'arrivés. Jeremy se dirigea rapidement vers sa sœur, il l'avait vu pleurer.

« Elena, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda Jeremy inquiet.

« Enfoiré d'Elijah » Lâcha Damon énervé.

« C'est pas sa faute » Répondit-elle.

« Bien-sûr que si, c'est de la sienne ! T'as risquée ta vie à cause de lui et voilà que maintenant il y a ça » Dit-il.

« Il y a quoi ? » Demandèrent tous ensemble.

« On était sur le point de sortir de l'hôpital, quand une femme bouscula Elena » Dit Damon en s'arrêtant soudainement. Il semblait réfléchir.

« Et ? » Demanda Bonnie impatiente.

« Oui, donc et elle nous regarda et après quelques secondes, elle nous demanda si on était bien Elena et Damon » Continua Damon. « On lui répondit et elle se présenta: Nora Spell. Elle regarda Elena et lui annonça que… »

« Je dois devenir un vampire, si je veux que le sort marche pour tuer Klaus » Continua la jeune fille difficilement car elle était en train de pleurer.

Cette fois-ci c'était toutes les personnes présentent dans cette maison qui étaient choqués.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? » Demanda Jeremy.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû prendre sa carte de visite, tu sais pour que tu puisses l'appeler et lui demander si c'est vrai » Dit-il sarcastiquement et énervé. « Et puis je ne pense pas que ta sœur serait dans cet état si c'était pour vous faire marcher » Dit-il.

« Mais pourquoi Elijah ne nous l'avait pas dit depuis le début ? » Demanda Caroline confuse.

« Parce qu'il ne le savait pas » Essayer d'articuler Elena.

« J'y crois pas, c'est pas possible ! J'aurai dû le voir, j'aurai dû bien chercher, c'était vraiment louche au début et j'aurai dû le sentir venir, j'aurai dû sentir que ce n'était pas si simple ! J'y crois pas, je suis tellement désolée Elena, excuse-moi j'aurai dû savoir, il fallait que je sache » Dit Bonnie qui pleurait à son tour.

Elena regarda Bonnie et l'a pris dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute » lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de son amie.

Stefan était sorti, il était parti de cette maison, il était parti parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Elena dans cet état, il ne supportait pas l'idée de savoir qu'elle devait devenir un vampire pour les sauver. Alors il allait aller chez Elijah, il allait partir voir Elijah pour le buter parce que c'était de sa faute, il aurait dû leur dire qu'Elena devait devenir un monstre pour les sauver.

Katherine elle, avait vu comment Stefan avait réagi mais elle ne lui en voulait pas car elle-même ressentait ce que Stefan ressentait à ce moment précis : de la haine envers Elijah. Alors elle rattrapa Stefan, elle connaissait très bien son Stefan, elle savait que la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était à Elijah. Alors elle sortit de la maison et le rattrapa.

« Attends » Cria-t-elle.

Stefan s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers elle et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Pleurait-il ? Malgré que Katherine faisait la gueule à Stefan, qu'elle lui en voulait, elle ne le repoussa pas. C'était son Stefan et il avait besoin d'elle.

« Si tu vas voir Elijah, je viens avec toi » Murmura-t-elle.

Stefan se retira de ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux, Katherine était là pour lui, il le savait.

« Oui » Répondit-il simplement.

Alors ils montèrent en voiture et se dirigeaient chez Elijah.

Elena était restée avec Caroline, Bonnie qui essuyait ses larmes, Jeremy perdu dans ses pensées, Ric, Meredith et Damon qui était en train de boire. Elle n'avait plus rien dit et d'ailleurs personne ne parlait, ils étaient tous occupés à faire quelque chose.

« Elena, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un vampire » Dit Damon le dos tourné.

« Je ne veux pas que vous mourrez » Répondit-elle.

« Elena, je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes un vampire ! » Cria Damon toujours le dos tourné et en cassant le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.

Damon venait de crier sur Elena, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il le faisait. Il s'en voulait déjà car Elena pleurait. Elle ne pleurait pas car il lui avait crié dessus mais parce qu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle perdrait tous ses amis, tous ces amis qui étaient devenus sa famille. Alors elle pleurait encore et plus fort. Damon se retourna et alla en direction de sa petite amie, il l'a pris dans ses bras et s'excusa.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre ou vous perdre, je dois le faire Damon, je dois le faire, il faut que je le fasse » Dit-elle toujours en pleurant.

Ils l'avaient tous entendu et avaient tous les larmes aux yeux car ils ressentaient tous ce qu'elle ressentait. Damon aussi avait les larmes aux yeux car lui aussi devait faire un choix. Penser à lui ou l'amour de sa vie ?

« Elena, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes ce que tu as toujours détesté, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça » Dit-il difficilement car il avait une boule dans la gorge.

« Damon il le faut, il le faut » Dit-elle en pleurant et en tapant sur le torse du vampire. « Je dois le faire » Termina-t-elle en tombant dans ses bras. Elle était épuisée, elle avait perdue beaucoup de force et elle avait pleurée beaucoup. Elle était à présent dans les bras de son homme mais elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant de pleurer.

« Je t'aime Damon » Finit-elle par dire à Damon et devant ses amis.

_My only weakness is you_

_Only reason is you_

_Every minute with you_

_I feel like I can do_

_Anything_

_Going going I'm gone away_

_Your love_

_You changed my hole life_

_Don't know what you're doing_

_To me, with your love_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors...? Bonne journée à tous, biz!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Voilà voilà la suite :D. Merci à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire ma fic, à tous ceux qui ont ajouté ma fic en favori et ceux qui l'ont follower.**

**Virginie06: Voilà la suite :D, merci pour ta review, biz :).**

**Mamajvd40: Mdr tu me fais toujours rire :p, voilà la suite :), merci pour ta review.**

**Melissa: Merci pour ta review et je suis très heureuse que m'a fic t'aies plu. C'est vrai qu'elle l'aurait dû mais dans ma fic, elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme ça en faite. Mais bon tu as raison :). Voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Caroline ainsi que tous les autres étaient rentrés. Elena était assise toute seule, à réfléchir dans le salon. Damon était dans la cuisine avec Stefan et Katherine. Le ventre de la jeune femme criait famine, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Alors Damon l'entendit et alla dans le salon.<p>

« Tu veux manger quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Rien, je n'ai pas faim » Répondit-elle.

« Arrêtes de mentir, j'ai entendu ton ventre » Dit-il.

« Oui mais je ne veux rien manger » Dit-elle.

« Très bien » Répondit-il en sortant. Il n'allait pas laisser sa petite-amie mourir de faim alors il allait lui acheter à manger.

Stefan et Katherine allèrent dans le Salon.

**Flash-Back :**

Katherine et Stefan était arrivés chez le vampire. Ils sonnèrent à la porte et celui vint leur ouvrir.

« Salut… ».

« T'es qu'un con, comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Elena ? Elena celle qui te faisait confiance, celle qui te croyait comme personne ne le faisait mais t'es qu'un con » Dit Stefan en coupant Elijah.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Elijah plus que confus.

« Oui, tu as caché à Elena qu'elle devait devenir vampire pour que le sort fonctionne » Répondit Stefan en se jetant sur lui à vitesse vampire. Elijah le repoussa mais Katherine attrapa Elijah par derrière et Stefan lui mit un coup assez fort qu'un humain aurait pu avoir sa mâchoire hors de sa bouche. Rebekah arriva derrière Katherine et lui planta un pieu en bas du dos. Cette dernière lâcha Elijah qui ne comprenait rien.

« Espèce de salope » Cria Katherine à Rebekah.

« De quoi tu parles ? De quel droit tu me frappe ? » Demanda-t-il à Stefan, qui celui-ci essayait d'enlever le pieu qui était planté dans le dos de Katherine.

« Oui Nora Spell est partie retrouver Damon et Elena et leur a dit qu'elle devait devenir vampire pour que le sort puisse fonctionner » Répondit Stefan.

« Elijah, tu le savais ? » Demanda Rebekah totalement perdue.

« Non, bien-sûr que non sinon je l'aurais dit avant » Dit-il énervé. « La garce m'a caché ça » Murmura-t-il.

« Attends, tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Demanda Katherine surprise par la réaction d'Elijah et qui essayait de reprendre ses forces.

« Je ne l'étais pas Katherine. Sinon vous seriez aussi au courant, quel est l'intérêt de vous le cacher ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler et s'en alla à vitesse vampirique. Katherine et Stefan s'en allèrent à leur tour.

**Fin Flash-Back.**

Alors ils étaient arrivés et avaient trouvés Damon et Elena, ils avaient appelé Damon dans la cuisine pour lui raconter ce qu'ils avaient découvert chez Elijah. Mais Damon était toujours énervé.

« Elena tu sais » Commença Stefan hésitant.

« Nora n'a pas menti, Elijah n'était vraiment pas au courant » Continua Katherine.

« Je sais » Répondit l'humaine.

**POV Elena**

Je venais d'apprendre que je devais abandonnée ma vie pour une autre vie que je ne voulais pas avoir, une vie que je n'ai jamais rêvée d'avoir, une vie où je serai pour toujours avec Damon, une vie qui permettrait de sauver le peu de gens qu'il me restait. J'avais perdu mes parents, ma tante et John, Matt a perdu sa sœur lui aussi, j'étais la seule qui restait à Jérémy et je sais qu'il ne veut pas me perdre mais moi je ne voulais pas perdre la seule famille qui me restait : mes amis et mon petit-ami. Ils étaient devenus ma famille, les seuls sur lesquels je pouvais compter, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère seul, au moins si je devenais vampire, il y aurait des chances que je veille sur lui toute sa vie. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar, j'avais l'impression que jamais j'en sortirai. Si je choisissais de devenir un vampire, ça voudrait dire renoncer à la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, un mariage, des enfants, vieillir et mourir. J'avais toujours vu ma vie comme ça et aujourd'hui on me demandait de renoncer à tout ça pour avoir une autre vie, une vie où il y aurait tous mes amis, ma famille et l'amour de ma vie. Je devais donc tout quitter pour eux, je devais tout laisser derrière moi pour être avec eux car j'avais tant perdu depuis que j'étais dans ce cauchemar alors peut-être que si j'acceptai de devenir ce que je détestais, ça serait la fin de tout ça, la fin de voir les gens que j'aimai mourir, la fin de vivre dans la peur, la fin d'infliger tout ça à mon petit frère et la fin de ce cauchemar où tout le monde risquait sa vie pour me laisser en vie. Cela permettrait aussi à Bonnie de garder sa mère, sa mère qu'elle venait de retrouver après tant d'année, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour les remercier de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire pour moi, ils ont dû se battre pour moi, perdre les gens qu'ils aimaient, Abby et Tyler. Alors je devais penser à eux comme ils pensaient à moi.

**POV Stefan**

Je ne voulais pas qu'Elena devienne un vampire à cause de nous, pour nous sauver. Je ne voulais pas mourir non plus mais là c'était de la folie. Mourir ou laisser mon ex-petite amie devenir ce qu'elle a toujours détesté ? C'était très difficile pour moi de l'accepter et encore plus pour mon frère. Je savais qu'Elena voudrait devenir un vampire pour nous sauver mais ce n'était surement pas une décision facile à prendre. Il fallait penser à beaucoup de chose, allait-elle le supporter ? Je connaissais Elena, c'était une personne très forte mais là, c'était une chose qu'elle devrait supporter toute sa vie donc il fallait bien y réfléchir.

**POV Damon**

Ma petite amie allait devenir un… Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer ce mot lorsque j'y pensais. Comment allais-je l'en empêcher ? J'étais contre l'idée qu'elle devienne ce que j'étais ou ce qu'est mon frère était ou pire comme sa meilleure amie. C'était impensable, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, non c'était impossible de la laisser faire ce choix. Elle me perdrait, ainsi que mon frère et Caroline mais au moins elle aurait la magnifique vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Je lui ferai ce plus beau cadeau parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait été, je ferai ce choix à sa place pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à le regretter. Je connaissais très bien Elena et je savais qu'elle s'en voudrait et j'étais certain qu'elle était en train de penser au fait qu'elle accepterait mais je ne la laisserai pas. Alors que je me dirigeais pour aller lui acheter son dîner, mon téléphone commença à sonner.

« Allô ? Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demandai-je.

« Tu dois venir de suite à la maison parce que je dois localiser Nora et on ira la voir pour lui demander plus d'explications » Me dit-elle.

« Ok, je serai là dans 1h » Lui répondis-je.

« N'amène pas Elena s'il te plait » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Ok » Dis-je en raccrochant.

Bonnie avait eu une très bonne idée, on s'en faisait tous et peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi après tout. Alors on ira retrouver cette sorcière et elle verra de quel bois on se chauffait, ici à Mystic Grill.

**POV Externe**

Damon venait d'arriver chez lui et avait également apporté le dîner de sa petite amie. Il lui donna et celle-ci ne bougea pas, encore perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne savait même pas si elle l'avait vu entré.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ? » Demanda Damon à Katherine.

« Oui » Répondit la vampire.

« J'accepte Damon, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi, sans vous, je ne peux pas vous laissez mourir, alors j'accepte quel qu'en soit le prix, j'accepte et c'est comme ça » Dit-elle.

Damon le savait très bien, il l'a connaissait par cœur, c'était Elena, son Elena.

« C'est non et ça sera non et c'est comme ça » Répondit-il en reprenant ses mots et en mettant fin à la conversation.

Il ressortit rapidement pour ne pas avoir à confronter Elena ou encore la voir pleurer. Il alla chez Bonnie où celle-ci était avec Caroline et l'attendaient.

« Tu sais où elle est ? » Demanda-t-il à Bonnie.

« A 10 minutes d'ici, dans un motel » Lui répondit-elle.

« Très bien, allons-y » Dit-il.

Après quelques minutes, ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils tapèrent à sa porte et après quelques secondes, elle ouvrit.

« Damon » Dit-elle. « Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi tu as dit à Elena, qu'elle devait devenir un vampire pour que le sort fonctionne ? » Demanda-t-il énervé.

« Etant donné qu'un vampire doit mourir, il faut qu'une autre personne devienne un vampire et j'ai choisis Elena » Répondit-elle en souriant. « D'ailleurs toutes les sorcières ont été d'accord avec moi ».

« Tu te fous de moi ? Non mais je rêve, quelles autres sont sorcières ont des idées aussi tordues que les tiennes ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Toutes les sorcières mortes et on a choisi Elena car c'est une personne très forte Damon, une personne qui ne fera pas n'importe quoi comme d'autres personnes avant elles l'ont fait » Dit-elle en regardant Damon comme s'il était un monstre.

« Et si elle refuse ? On devra tous mourir alors ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Oui » Répondit Nora.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir si Emily et Gram's sont d'accord avec toi ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Oui, toutes les deux » Répondit Nora.

Un silence s'installa et voyant que tous étaient en train de réfléchir, Nora se décida à parler.

« Je serai là pendant quelques temps, décidez-vous vite » Leur dit-elle en leur fermant la porte au nez.

« Qui nous dit qu'elle ment pas ? » Demanda Damon lasse.

« Moi, Damon. Moi » Répondit Bonnie. Damon et Caroline l'a regardèrent avec un air interrogateur alors elle continua. « J'ai l'impression que ma grand-mère vient de me parler. Je l'ai entendu dire « crois tout ce que Nora dit, elle a tout à fait raison ». Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais… ».

« Alors avant de nous dire quoique ce soit d'autre, il faut que tu sache ce que ça veut dire » Dit Damon en la coupant et en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toutes les sorcières de ce monde, vivante ou morte, voulaient que sa petite-amie devienne un vampire ? C'était contre nature, Damon ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, un vrai et horrible cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? :D. Biz &amp; à bientôt :).<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la suite.**

**Je m'excuse pour ce long moment mais j'arrivais pas à avancer, enfin à écrire. J'étais planté devant le pc mais rien :x. J'espère tout de même que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Virginie06: Voilà la suite comme tu l'as souhaitée :p. Merci pour ta review et les réponses sont dans ce chapitre. Biz.**

**Melissa: Merci pour ta review, je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'aies plu. Oui tu as raison mais il gueule parce qu'il s'y attendait pas vraiment en fait. Mais tout s'arrange, ou presque. Biz :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Damon avait déposé les filles avant de rentrer pour retrouver sa petite-amie. Il avait d'abord déposé Caroline et ensuite Bonnie. Caroline était arrivée chez elle et Klaus était dans sa chambre cette fois-ci. En entrant, elle ne l'avait pas vue alors elle sursauta lorsque celui-ci la salua.<p>

« Bonsoir » Commença-t-il un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Klaus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ? » Demanda-t-elle au vampire originel.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué » dit-il en se levant à vitesse vampirique pour se coller à elle, en la tenant par la taille.

« Lâche-moi » Cria-t-elle en tentant de le repousser.

« Arrêtes Caroline, ces mots sonnent tellement faux » Murmura-t-il à son oreille, toujours aussi près d'elle.

« Klaus vas-t-en d'ici et maintenant » Continue-t-elle de crier en le poussant un peu plus fort et en réussissant à le faire reculer de quelques pas.

Le vampire n'avait rien dit ou fait de plus et s'en alla. Caroline était perturbée, si Klaus était rentré chez elle, c'est qu'il y avait un problème, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Caroline pensait à ce qu'il se passait avec Klaus, elle était perdue, elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi Klaus l'a voulait elle ? Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Elle y songeait vraiment, cela la perturbée au plus haut point.

* * *

><p>Damon était arrivé chez lui et remarqua qu'Elena était toujours assise sur le canapé mais cette fois-ci seule et endormie. Elle lui manquait, il avait l'impression que tout était contre eux, contre elle. Alors il s'approcha d'elle et la porta pour l'emmener à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Elena se réveilla et ouvrit ses yeux difficilement, elle était épuisée.<p>

« Damon » Dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Oui ma belle, dors tu es fatiguée, on parlera demain » lui dit-elle en la déposant sur le lit et en lui déposant un bisou sur son front. « Je t'aime tellement » dit-il alors que la jeune fille venait de se rendormir.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était arrivée chez elle et n'avait pas perdue une seule minute, elle devait invoquer sa grand-mère pour avoir des explications. Elle prit les objets dont elle avait besoin, elle mit tout en place et commença à réciter une formule. Après quelques minutes, elle vit sa grand-mère.<p>

« Grams » Commença la jeune fille heureuse de revoir sa grand-mère.

« Ma petite fille » Répondit la sorcière en souriant.

« Je voulais te demander ce qu'il se passait avec Elena. C'est quoi cette histoire ? » Demanda Bonnie en craignant toute réponse de sa grand-mère.

« Ma pauvre petite fille, si seulement tu pouvais ne pas être mêlée à tout ça » Répondit d'abord sa grand-mère. Alors Bonnie la regarda et sa grand-mère pouvait lire sur son visage de l'incompréhension ainsi que de l'inquiétude. Alors elle continua. « Tu sais nous avons besoin d'une sorte d'équilibre. Elena est une personne qui est du côté du bien et non du mal alors que Klaus, lui, est tout le contraire. Alors si une personne du côté du mal, tombe, celle-ci doit être remplacée et de préférence par une personne de l'autre côté et nous avons pensé… ».

« À Elena » Termina Bonnie.

« Voilà, Elena est une personne qui a un très bon fond et nous savons que les deux Salvatore, Caroline, ses amis ainsi que toi vous la maintiendrez de ce côté-là et vous ne la laisserez jamais devenir un monstre, nous aussi nous veilleront sur elle. Et il n'y a pas tout » Dit-elle. Bonnie la regarda et la sorcière morte comprit qu'elle devait continuer. « Nora utilise le sang d'Elena pour que ses amis fassent parti de sa lignée à elle. Seulement à elle et d'ailleurs toutes les personnes qui voudront rejoindre Elena, le pourront parce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des milliers de personnes » Dit-elle.

« Cela veut dire qu'Elena doit devenir vampire avant que Klaus ne meurt ? » Demanda Bonnie avec une voix tremblante.

« Oui… ».

« Mais si Klaus ne meurt pas ? Elena deviendra vampire quand même ? Elena deviendra vampire pour rien ? C'est ça ? » Demanda Bonnie en haussant la voix sur sa grand-mère et en sentant que les larmes remplissaient ses yeux.

« Il mourra » Répondit simplement sa grand-mère. Elle regarda Bonnie, encore quelques secondes et s'en alla d'un coup de vent. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un fantôme.

Bonnie était à présent seule, seule chez elle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, elle avait besoin de Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Elena venait de se réveiller, Damon était près d'elle. Elle le regarda silencieusement et elle souriait, elle était tellement heureuse mais sa vie était sur le point de changer, cela lui faisait peur. Très peur même mais elle était avec Damon, elle voulait passer toute l'éternité avec lui, c'était lui qu'elle aimait depuis le début, rien que lui. Alors que sa vie change ou pas, ce n'était pas très important car elle savait qu'elle serait avec Damon dans les deux cas. Pendant qu'Elena regardait son petit-ami, perdue dans ses pensées avec un sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et l'a vit.<p>

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Lui demanda-t-il surpris.

« Parce que je t'aime Damon Salvatore et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi » Lui dit-elle sincèrement. Damon le remarqua et sourit à son tour mais il était toujours inquiet.

« Et si tu le regrettais ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Regretter quoi ? D'être avec toi ? » Répondit-elle surprise.

« Non de devenir un vampire » Dit-il.

« Damon je ne le regretterai jamais parce que je serai avec toi mon amour » Répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leur baiser fut coupé par le téléphone d'Elena. C'était Jérémy. Elle décrocha.

« Oui Jer, ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, il faut qu'on se voit le plus vite » Répondit-il.

« Passe dès que tu peux alors » Dit-elle.

« Maintenant, alors. Descends » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle regarda Damon un instant et se leva. Damon l'a suivi. Une fois en bas, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan et Katherine était présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va ? » Demanda Elena inquiète.

Bonnie et Jeremy expliquèrent la situation aux vampires ainsi qu'Elena. Ils ne saisissaient pas tout mais ils écoutaient.

« Donc je deviens vampire avant que Klaus ne meurt ? » Demanda Elena.

« Oui » Répondit Bonnie.

« Et nous, les vampires on fera partie de sa lignée donc ? » Demanda Katherine.

« Oui » Répondit Jérémy.

« Qui l'aurait cru » Dit-elle.

Ils ne firent pas attention et se reconcentrèrent sur leur priorité.

« Et s'il ne meurt pas ? » Répliqua Damon.

« Elle a dit qu'il mourra » Répondit Bonnie.

« Non ça ne marche pas comme ça » Répondit-il.

« Damon, c'est elle qui m'a dit ça » Répondit la sorcière.

« Et moi j'ai dit que ça ne marchait pas comme ça » Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Alors qu'ils débattirent, la porte sonna. Damon regarda ses amis en leur demandant de ne pas bouger, il alla ouvrir et il tomba sur une personne qui n'aurait, peut-être pas dû arriver à ce moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je sais pas ce que ça vaux mais j'espère que ça vous plait et je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je me suis pas du tout relue. Voilà, bonne soirée à tout le monde. Biz :).<strong>

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite... :/. Mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjouuur, me revoilà :D. On s'approche de la fin quand même, doucement mais sûrement :p. Merci pour les commentaires! Voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ;).**

* * *

><p>C'était Nora qui avait frappé à la porte. Damon l'a regarda, il lui en voulait, il l'a détestait, il voulait la tuer mais il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien lui faire, que ça soit à elle ou à une autre personne d'ailleurs. Alors que la jeune femme patientait et que Damon réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, Stefan arriva.<p>

« Laisse la entrer » Dit-il à Damon. Damon le regarda et se décala. La jeune femme entra. Les deux Salvatore arrivèrent derrière elle, Stefan ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était planté devant la porte alors qu'une jeune femme attendait.

« Je vous présente Nora » Dit-il sarcastiquement. Jérémy, Stefan et Katherine ne l'a connaissait pas. Ils furent assez surpris, eux aussi que la sorcière ose se pointer ici.

« Oh, je vois » Dit Stefan.

Elena trouvait qu'il manquait des gens alors elle décida de les appeler. « On ne commence pas, on ne fait rien. Il manque certaines personnes et j'aimerai qu'elles soient ici, avec nous » dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Alors elle envoya un message rapidement à Caroline, Meredith, Ric et Matt. Caroline était vraiment la meilleure, après 5 minutes, elle était déjà là. Le couple et Matt, arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard. Ils furent mit rapidement au courant de la situation. Personne ne pouvait protester ou quoique ce soit car Damon continua.

« D'accord, on est tous là. Reprenons donc où on en était ».

« Nora, vous pensez vraiment que cela va marcher ? » Demanda Elena avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Ça devrait marcher » Répondit-elle.

« On veut une réponse sûre » Répliqua Damon.

« Je ne peux pas vous l'assurez » Dit-elle.

« Alors on ne fera rien » Répondit-il.

« Damon, arrêtes » Demanda Bonnie.

Il détourna le regard et se tût. Il écoutait simplement, il avait décidé de ne plus rien dire.

« Il ne faut surtout pas que les originels le sachent » Dit Nora.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Elena.

« Parce qu'ils voudront te tuer Elena, ils croiront que vous faites partis de leur lignée, ils ne sauront jamais qu'Elena sera une sorte de vampire originel » Répondit la sorcière.

« Oh, très bien. On ne dira rien » Répondit l'humaine.

« Mais si Elena doit devenir vampire, ils le sauront étant donné qu'elle doit le devenir avant le sort » Dit Stefan.

« Oui mais ils sont déjà au courant qu'elle doit devenir vampire, ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est qu'elle ne fera pas partie de leur lignée et encore moins qu'elle aura sa lignée à elle seule » Répondit Nora.

Ils avaient parlé un petit moment et Nora avait dit qu'elle ira voir Elijah, pour organiser la mort de Klaus et la transformation d'Elena. Elle s'en alla, laissant le groupe d'amis seul.

« C'est assez compliqué » Dit Matt.

« C'est normal, tu ne comprends jamais rien » Répondit Damon.

Elena lui lança un regard noir, Damon savait qu'il venait de faire une connerie. Il tenta de se rattraper.

« Je plaisante mon pote, t'as raison c'est compliqué et ça craint surtout » Dit-il.

Elena n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Laisse tomber Matt, c'est vrai que c'est compliqué » Dit-elle.

Damon ne tenta rien de plus, il se contenta de regarder.

« Klaus vient me voir chez moi » Lâcha soudainement Caroline.

Ils l'a regardèrent tous.

« Quoi ? » S'écria Elena.

« Caroline, tu te fous de nous ? » Demanda Bonnie abasourdie.

« Non, non c'est vrai, je vous jure que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… ».

« Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? » Demanda Damon.

« Moi » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Matt à son tour.

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il me voulait moi » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi toi ? Enfin pourquoi il te veut ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Bonne question, je ne comprends pas non plus. Hier soir quand tu m'as déposé chez moi, dès que je suis arrivé dans ma chambre il m'attendait » Dit-elle en regardant Damon.

« Quand tu l'as déposé ? » Demanda Elena.

« Euh oui… ».

« C'est de ma faute Elena » Dit Bonnie.

Elena ne suivait plus rien, d'ailleurs plus personne ne les suivait.

« Stop, expliquez-moi tout et tout de suite » Dit-elle fermement.

Damon avait un mauvais pressentiment, d'ailleurs Bonnie et Caroline aussi. Damon lança un regard noir et Caroline se sentit mal, elle venait de les griller.

« Je voulais les voir parce que je voulais qu'on parle de Nora » Commença Bonnie.

« Alors je suis partie les chercher, on est parti faire un tour et je les ai ramené chez elle » Termina Damon, sans entrer dans les détails.

« Et moi ? C'est moi la principale concernée, je vous rappelle » Dit-elle froidement.

« On est désolé, on ne voulait pas te déranger » Répondit Caroline.

« Mais bien-sûr » Répondit Elena. « Bref, termine » Dit-elle à Caroline.

« Il s'est approché de moi et il m'a dit qu'il me voulait. J'y pense depuis hier, je suis troublée » Avoua-t-elle.

« Tu penses qu'il te veut de son côté ? Ou qu'il te veut toi ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit intéressé par Caroline, depuis le début, je l'ai vu comment il l'a regardait » Répondit Katherine.

« On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis » Répliqua Caroline.

La vampire brune fonça droit, à vitesse vampirique, sur Caroline et l'a poussa tellement fort, que la blonde se trouva à l'autre bout de la pièce par terre.

« Mais putain c'est quoi cette sauvage de petite-amie que t'as ? » Demanda Damon.

« Ferme là Damon, la prochaine fois tu diras à tes amies de faire attention à ce qu'elles disent » Dit Katherine.

« Il a raison Katherine » Dit Stefan.

« T'es pas possible comme meuf » Dit Elena qui était à côté de Caroline. « Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

« Oui, t'en fais pas » Répondit Caroline, elle était toujours par terre et se tourna maintenant vers Katherine. « Tu as voulu la guerre, eh bien tu l'auras ».

« J'aimerai bien voir ça » Dit Katherine en riant.

Caroline se leva et fonça sur elle à vitesse vampirique, elle lui mit un coup sur le crâne et la brune tomba. Elle était à présent assommée. « Tu vois » Dit Caroline au vampire qui était par terre, en remarquant le regard surpris de ses amis sur elle. « Elle l'a cherché » Dit-elle simplement.

« Ce n'était pas une raison » Répliqua Elena énervée.

« J'avoue » Dit Matt.

Caroline ne dit rien et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Allez, lui en voulait pas, c'est Klaus qui l'a met dans tous ses états » Dit Damon fier de lui.

« La ferme » Répliqua-t-elle.

Katherine venait de se réveiller mais ne fit rien car Stefan le lui avait demandé. Mais elle était décidée à lui faire un coup dès que l'occasion se présenterai.

« Caroline tu veux le suivre ou pas ? Tu sais qu'il va mourir » Demanda Elena.

« Je le sais, c'est pour ça que je ne le suivrais pas » Répondit-elle.

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur » Dit Bonnie soulagée.

« Rebekah me plait bien » Dit Matt à son tour.

« Oh putain, t'es pas sérieux là ? » Demanda Damon.

« Non, non, c'est non Matt. Oublie et vite » Dit Jeremy.

« Quoi ? Elle est trop… ».

« Trop rien, tu oublies c'est tout. Après que Klaus meurt, elle s'en ira » Répondit Elena.

Ils ne dirent plus rien et Katherine décida de rompre le silence.

« T'as des amis un peu fou, ma pauvre » Dit Katherine à Elena. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son ancêtre et ne dit rien.

Bonnie venait de recevoir un message de Nora : « Demain à 20h ».

« Nora vient de me donner la date et l'heure » Dit-elle. « Demain à 20h ».

« Merde » Répondit simplement Damon. Elena alla vers lui et le vampire la prit dans ses bras.

Elena savait que demain sa vie allait changer alors elle voulait passer tout son temps libre avec ses amis et sa famille.

« Damon, suis moi dans la cuisine » Chuchota Elena à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Ce dernier la suivit sans rien lui dire.

« Damon, j'ai envie de te demander une chose mais j'ai peur de ta réaction » Dit-elle.

« Je t'écoute » Répondit-il simplement.

« Eh bien, demain je serai surement un vampire donc j'ai envie de passer mes derniers moment en tant qu'humaine avec vous tous » Dit-elle.

« Ce qui signifie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Que j'aimerai bien qu'ils restent tous dormir ici » Annonça-t-elle.

« Hmm princesse vois-tu, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, ce n'est pas un hôtel ici ».

« S'il te plait » Répondit-elle.

« Ok, très bien » Dit-il en soufflant. « Mais est-ce que tu sais qu'avoir Katherine et Caroline sous le même toit, plus de 12h, cela risquerait de déclencher la 3eme guerre mondiale ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » Lui répondit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Elle se dirigea vers ses amies pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

« Bon écoutez-moi tous, il me reste encore un jour en tant qu'humaine et je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de passer ce dernier jour avec vous tous » Annonça Elena.

« Avec plaisir » Répondit Jeremy en allant prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

« De même pour moi » Répondit Matt.

« J'espérais que tu le propose » Dit Bonnie en souriant.

« Au moins, je n'aurais pas de visite surprise de Klaus » Dit Caroline.

Elena sourit et le reste du groupe acquiesça. « Par contre, toutes les deux, chacun dans son coin et ça ira » Dit Elena à Caroline et Katherine.

« Et je préviens, ici ce n'est pas l'hôtel, je ne veux rien entendre pendant toute la nuit, hein » Dit Damon.

Ric le regarda et rit, « sacré Damon » dit-il. A cette remarque, le vampire sourit.

Ses amis voulaient aller chercher quelques affaires, alors Elena les attendrait.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis, Elena était à l'étage dans la chambre de Damon, elle se douchait et la porte d'entrée sonna. Damon alla ouvrir et c'était Klaus.

« Tu as sûrement dû te tromper d'adresse » Dit Damon.

« Non, je cherche Elena » Répondit-il en entrant.

« Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là, comment tu peux le constater ».

Alors qu'Elena se douchait, Katherine alla à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de Damon et entra dans la douche. Elena était sur le point de crier mais Katherine ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Chut Klaus est en bas et il te cherche, reste ici sans faire le moindre bruit et je descendrais à ta place, ok ? »

Elena répondit simplement en hochant la tête de haut en bas, son cœur battait la chamade, elle devait reprendre ses esprits, elle n'était pas seule donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, si ?

« Damon chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Katherine en arrivant en bas.

« Tu vois qu'elle est là » Répondit Klaus.

Damon comprit assez vite que c'était Katherine donc il était rassuré.

« Bon maintenant vient avec moi, j'ai besoin de ton sang » Dit-il à Katherine.

« Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi » Répliqua Stefan.

« Oh oh, excuse-moi de te décevoir mais apparemment tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant, Elena n'est pas une source de sang donc laisse l'a tranquille » Dit Damon.

« Je ne vais pas le répéter 10 fois, Elena, tu viens avec moi et de suite » Commença à s'impatienter Klaus.

« Tu rêves » Dit Katherine en allant à vitesse vampirique dehors.

« Putain, elle est devenue un vampire ? » S'étonna Klaus.

« Et oui » Répondit Damon avec un sourire.

Klaus sortit sans rien dire de plus, il était étonné.

« Au moins il sera prêt pour demain » Souffla Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà! Biz à tous, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Suite dans quelques jours, bonne journée :).<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello... Oui je suis toujours en vie. Alors je voulais vous dire que j'étais très contente de toutes vos reviews. Je suis également désolée mais vraiment désolée pour ce long moment d'attente. Je n'ai pas abandonné. Vraiment pas ! Juste que je bloquais un peu.. Du coup, je sais pas ce que ce chapitre va donner. En tout cas, je voudrais vraiment que vous me laissiez une review avec toutes les critiques possibles. Enfin qu'elles soient bonnes ou pas ! Il est court mais j'essayerai de poster le prochain dans pas très longtemps.**

**Virginie06: Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews. Mais je ne pourrais rien te dire de plus pour la mission contre Klaus. Après tous ce temps, je pense que tout le monde veut sa mort quand même :p. Biz.**

**Mamajvd40: Merci également à toi pour toutes tes reviews, pour ton soutien qui m'a permis d'en arriver là aujourd'hui. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur. Voilà la suite, après tant de temps. Mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;). Biz.**

**DameDelenaForever: Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira :). Biz.**

**Sosso: Tu sais vu le contexte, c'est assez dur de placer du delena souvent, je veux dire il y a plusieurs chapitres où il y avait que de ça, donc ça compense un peu :p. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;). Et je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise. Biz.**

**VampireDiaries98: Mdr c'est vrai que toutes les deux, voilà quoi.. x). Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! Biz :).**

**Emma: Merci pour ta review. Oui ils auraient pu mais les amis d'Elena comptent aussi pour elle, ils auront toute l'éternité pour eux deux, donc voilà, elle a préférée passée son dernier jour avec tous ses amis. Bref voilà la suite :p. Biiiiz!**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p>Elena était toujours à l'étage, elle ne savait pas si Klaus était encore là ou pas. Elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit qui signifiait qu'une bagarre se déroulait en bas, cela la rassurait. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, qu'elle s'inquiétait, Damon arriva, lui faisant peur.<p>

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme était enroulée dans une serviette.

« J'ai eu peur » Avoua-t-elle.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle et l'observa, il l'a trouvait magnifique, il l'a trouvait tellement belle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

« Oh, rien. Je pensais simplement au fait que tu étais magnifique » Répondit-il naturellement.

« Merci » Répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Damon l'attira encore plus vers lui.

« Wow » Dit-elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

Un bruit se fit entendre d'en bas. Ça devait être Katherine, cette fille n'était pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout discrète.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Elena.

« A ton avis ? Katherine ! » Dit-il exaspéré.

Elena rit suite à sa tête et décida de s'habiller. Damon lui sortit et alla en bas.

Elena repensait à tout, à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis que Stefan était parti. Elle avait failli perdre Damon, aujourd'hui elle était avec lui, c'était la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver, la meilleure chose pour elle. Elena était heureuse, elle aimait de tout son cœur Damon et que Stefan ne lui en veuille pas, l'a réconforté. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était comme Katherine, elle savait qu'elle était totalement différente d'elle car elle n'avait jamais joué avec les deux, elle n'avait jamais retenu Stefan car elle savait très bien qu'il avait besoin de prendre du temps pour lui, pour aller de l'avant. Alors elle l'avait laissé faire tout en sachant qu'il reviendrait. Parce que si elle l'aurait retenu, tout ce qui s'était passé entre Damon et elle, ne se serait pas passé comme ça. Alors oui, elle était totalement différente de Katherine et oui, elle espérait en secret que Stefan revienne car après tout il avait toujours été là quand ça n'allait pas. La preuve : encore aujourd'hui.

Damon était en bas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda Damon.

« C'est elle » Répondit Caroline énervée en pointant la Pierce du doigt.

« Vous allez arrêter à la fin » Dit-il plus qu'énervée en voyant dans quel état était le salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent rien et allèrent remettre en place les canapés. Stefan n'avait rien dit également. Katherine fusillait Caroline du regard. Elle l'avait quand même attaquée, elle l'avait assommée et Katherine ne lui pardonnerait jamais !

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna et la jeune fille répondit. Les 4 vampires qui étaient en bas, écoutaient ce qu'Elena disait.

« Créer un arbre ? » Demanda soudainement Elena.

Les vampires, ne comprenaient pas.

« Où ça ? Derrière le manoir des Salvatore ? » Questionna Elena.

« … »

« Un seul et unique ? » Demanda surprise Elena.

« A qui elle peut bien parler ? » Demanda Caroline perdue.

« Bonne question » Répondit Damon.

« On en aura besoin pour demain ? » Demanda Elena.

« … ».

« Très bien, on fera ça avant de tuer Klaus » Répondit Elena.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda Stefan perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je suis comme vous » répondit Damon.

Alors ils décidèrent d'attendre qu'elle descende pour avoir les réponses à toutes leurs questions.

Petit à petit, les amis d'Elena arrivaient. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient tous là. Elena était arrivée en bas et elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de ce que Nora lui avait dit au téléphone ou pas. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment qu'elle passait avec ses amis. Alors qu'elle était perdue, la main de Damon sur son épaule l'a fit sursauter.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il gêné, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire peur ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Oh oui, désolée. J'étais simplement en train de réfléchir » Répondit-elle confuse.

« Viens avec moi » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elena le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle le regarda.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu as faim ? ».

« Euh oui… ».

« Ça tombe bien parce que Jeremy a amené une pizza » répondit Damon.

« Merci mais Damon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Elena sachant très bien que Damon cachait quelque chose.

« J'ai entendu ta conversation et je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir… ».

« Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai que ça ne me plait pas forcément mais j'allais bien t'en parler tu sais ». Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Je pensais que non à vrai dire » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Pourquoi je te cacherais des choses ? » Demanda Elena en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais pas » Répondit-il troublé par son regard.

Damon troublé ?! Une première.

« C'était Nora, elle voulait créer un arbre pour que je devienne un vampire. Elle veut le créer derrière le manoir » Dit-elle.

« Oh, je vois. J'aurais dû y pensé » Répondit-il.

Elena l'embrassa rapidement pour retourner manger.

« J'ai vraiment faim Damon ! » Dit Elena en prenant une part de pizza.

Damon sourit et alla s'assoir en face d'elle.

* * *

><p>Klaus était arrivé chez lui où Tyler l'attendait.<p>

« Klaus pourquoi es-tu énervé ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Elena ! Elena est devenue un vampire ! » Répondit Klaus énervé.

« Elena un vampire ? » Demanda Tyler qui ne comprenait rien.

« Oui Elena un vampire » Répondit Klaus.

« Oh » Dit simplement Tyler.

« J'étais parti pour récupérer du sang, pour fabriquer des hybrides mais il n'y a plus de sang et donc plus d'hybride ! » Expliqua-t-il.

« Comment c'est possible qu'elle soit devenu un vampire ? » Demanda Tyler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Sérieusement Tyler ? Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » S'énerva Klaus.

« Je demandais simplement, désolé » Dit-il en sortant de l'appartement.

« C'est pas possible » Cria Klaus. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve.

* * *

><p>Damon et Elena étaient restés dans la cuisine, seuls à parler. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et après quelques secondes Caroline arriva dans la cuisine énervée.<p>

« Blondie » Souffla Damon.

« Elena ! Klaus t'attaques et tu ne me le dis pas ? » Demanda Caroline.

« Mais il ne m'a pas attaqué » Répondit Elena en faisant les gros yeux.

« Il est venu ici pour toi, je te signale » Dit Katherine en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour.

« Oh je vois. Caroline, il est venu ici pour moi mais il a trouvé Katherine et du coup il croit que je suis un vampire. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Ne t'en fais pas » Dit Elena calmement.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Caroline, elle n'était pas du tout calme. « Mais je vais le tuer ! » Dit-elle en criant.

« Demain » Dit Damon en souriant à Caroline.

« Oui » Répondit Caroline en reprenant ses esprits.

Elle était vraiment énervée contre lui, après qu'il soit venu chez elle, qu'il lui ait « avoué » des choses, il osait revenir attaquer sa meilleure amie. Il se foutait vraiment de la gueule du monde. Elle repensait à demain, il allait enfin mourir. Mais le voulait-elle vraiment au fond d'elle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? :x. Désolée il est assez court je sais mais c'était pour ne pas vous laissez patienter encore plus... Reviews? Merci d'avance.<strong>

**Sinon vous avez penser quoi de l'épisode 6? Hihi, j'ai trop aiméééé ! Biz & à la prochaine :).**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoiiiiir ! Me revoilà. C'est l'avant dernier chapitre... Et vu qu'en ce moment je suis bloquée, pas d'inspi, ni rien.. On m'a aidé! Je remercie Mamajvd40 de son aide, dans ce chapitre elle m'a énormément aidé, la preuve, elle a écrit un passage. Le passage où Elena dit au revoir à ses amis. Voilà pour ça. Ensuite merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir même si j'en ai eu moins sur les derniers chapitres, je sais pas si c'est dû à l'attente ou si ma fic n'est pas à la hauteur de vos attentes m'enfin, je remercie quand même tous ceux qui ont prit le temps d'en laisser une de review, et ceux qui lisent ma fic sans en laisser. **

**Virginie06: Même si il y en a pas trop dans ce chapitre, eh bien j'espère que cette première partie et le chapitre dans son ensemble te plaira. Merci pour ta review :). Bisous.**

**Mamajvd40: Hihi, le voilà le fameux chapitre :D. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et fais semblant d'être surprise :p. Bisous :)**

**Guest: Je ne connais pas vraiment ton prénom ou pseudo étant donné qu'il n'y a rien.. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et je suis contente que ça te plaise :). Bisou.**

**VampireDiaries98: Merci pour ta review, haha ouais j'me sens pas seule au moins à être en "panne" xD. J'suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant :D. Bisous :).**

**Emma (ou plutôt Luana): Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite. Effectivement l'épisode 7 était magique ! Sauf que l'histoire du lien me saoule un peu.. :/. Bref j'ai hâte de voir le prochain épisode, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :). Bisou :).**

**Bonne lecture à tous :).**

* * *

><p>Elena venait de se réveiller. Elle avait une boule au ventre car aujourd'hui était le jour J. Le jour où elle allait devenir vampire, le jour où sa nouvelle vie allait commencer. Cette idée la terrorisait. Elle avait peur de ne pas savoir se contrôler ou de tuer beaucoup trop de personne. Mais elle savait que Damon était là, d'ailleurs le simple fait de penser à Damon l'a faisait sourire, la rendait heureuse. Elle se rappelait de la veille, Elena et Damon étaient les premiers à aller se coucher, Elena était très fatiguée et Damon ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Lui aussi avait peur pour elle, il avait été contre cette idée mais pour une fois, il avait accepté son choix. Oui, elle souriait car elle aimait Damon et elle se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle l'avait fait, elle l'avait fait avec Damon, avec lui, l'amour de sa vie et elle était humaine. Lorsque le couple avait décidé de monter se coucher, Matt avait reçu une invitation de Rebekah pour une sortie au grill. Il avait accepté mais Caroline ne voulait pas le laisser seul, alors elle avait décidé d'aller avec lui. Jeremy et Bonnie avaient eux aussi décidé de les accompagner, Katherine s'était disputé avec Stefan, ils étaient sortis pour régler leur problème car ils ne voulaient pas déranger Elena. Alaric et Meredith se retrouvait seul. Meredith avait une urgence à l'hôpital alors elle devait y aller, elle devait s'occuper de son patient. Alaric avait décidé de l'accompagner. A ce moment-là, Damon et Elena ne dormaient pas du tout, au contraire ils parlaient et s'embrassaient. Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls, le couple le savait. Elena en avait très envie et Damon aussi d'ailleurs, alors cette nuit fut magique pour le couple. Après tant de semaines, tant de mois à se battre l'un pour l'autre, aujourd'hui ils étaient ensemble, vraiment ensemble. Damon arrivait à tout changer avec un simple geste ou une simple phrase. Elle le regardait et sur son visage on pouvait lire de la peur. Alors qu'elle fixait Damon, en étant perdue dans ses pensées, Damon se réveilla.<p>

« Ça va ma puce ? » Demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

« Non, j'ai peur » Répondit-elle.

« Ca va aller » lui dit-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il tentait encore une fois de la rassuré, ainsi que de se rassurer lui-même.

Il était 10h et Nora était déjà en bas. Elena descendit rapidement.

« Que faites-vous ici si tôt ? » Demanda la jeune brune inquiète.

« Il faut que l'on crée l'arbre tout de suite, la mort de Klaus n'est plus prévu pour 20h mais pour 15h ».

« Pardon ? » Demanda Stefan.

« Oui vous avez très bien compris, Elena venez par ici, vite nous allons être en retard » Dit la sorcière pressée.

Elena l'a suivi ainsi que Damon et Stefan. Quant à Katherine, elle se chargea d'aller réveillé « les amis de Stefan ». Pas de chance pour la vampire brune car Caroline était déjà réveillée. « Et merde » dit-elle à haute voix. Caroline ne dit rien. Après les avoir tous réveillé, ils descendirent en bas.

« Où est Elena ? » Demanda Bonnie.

« Avec ton amie la sorcière dehors » Répondit la vampire.

« Ce n'est pas mon amie et qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? ».

« Vas voir par toi-même » Répondit Katherine tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Caroline et Matt sortirent rejoindre les Salavatore et Elena. La sorcière était en train de réciter une formule. Bonnie ne l'a connaissait pas. Elena avait l'air d'aller bien. Plus elle récitait cette formule, plus l'arbre poussait. Après 5 minutes, l'arbre était ici.

« C'est le seul et unique arbre qui existe ».

« Donc le seul qui peut me tuer » Dit Elena.

« Oui ».

L'arbre était assez haut, plus haut que les autres, il était beau. Il ne semblait pas être un arbre banal, comme les autres, tout le monde aurait su qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« Comme vous vous en doutez, on ne peut pas laisser cette arbre comme ça » Dit Nora.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Elena.

« Je vais jeter un sort pour cacher sa vrai beauté, essayé de le rendre comme les autres » Dit-elle.

« Oh oui, parce que c'est vrai, il n'a rien à voir avec les autres » Confirma Elena.

Après quelques minutes l'arbre ressemblait aux autres.

« Voilà » Dit Nora.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Jeremy. Ric et Meredith venaient eux aussi d'arrivé.

« La mort de Klaus a été avancée mais excepté la sorcière, personne ne sait pourquoi » Répondit Damon.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jeremy en regardant Nora.

« Klaus quittera le pays à 18h » Annonça la sorcière.

« Oh, je vois. Alors on n'a pas une seconde à perdre ».

Alors que Bonnie et Nora mettaient tout en place, Elena angoissé encore plus. Elle n'était pas du tout prête. Mais si Klaus devait mourir, alors elle deviendra vampire. Elle n'avait juste qu'à devenir vampire et le reste se chargeait de sa mort. Si le double mourrait, l'hybride devenait beaucoup plus faible et donc avait beaucoup de chance de mourir, voilà la seconde raison de la transformation d'Elena. Que les sorcières aient décidées ça pour elle ou non, elle aurait été devenu vampire dans tous les cas, car Damon ne l'aurait jamais laissé mourir. Elles avaient décidées que ça soit Elena qui deviendrait vampire car comme le savaient Elena et ses amis, c'était une personne forte et qui gérerait bien sa transformation et sa situation mais également, les sorcières ne voulaient en aucun cas que Damon perde l'amour de sa vie, enlevé Elena à Damon. Encore moins ses amis. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, Stefan était allé chercher un humain pour achever la transformation d'Elena. Si Elijah ou Rebekah se poseraient des questions sur la transformation d'Elena, Nora avait tout prévu. Elle avait fait semblant de prendre du sang de Rebekah et elle les avait prévenu qu'elle transformerait Elena avant de tuer Klaus. En effet, Elijah n'avait jamais parlé de comment tuer Klaus. Si Elena mourrait Klaus deviendrait plus faible, il n'aurait plus autant de force car il avait un lien avec tous les doubles qui existaient et surtout un lien avec Elena. Le lien qu'il avait avec Elena était fort, très fort car le sang de la jeune fille était la clef de la création des hybrides. De 1, si Elena devenait vampire, cela déstabiliserait le moral de Klaus, il n'aura plus de « famille » et de 2, son corps deviendrait plus faible. Les sorcières de l'autre côté, aideraient Nora ainsi que toutes les personnes qui voulaient la mort de Klaus. Ils mettraient tous de leur force pour le tuer et cela ne pourrait que le tuer. Elijah avait trouvé d'autres débris de bois du chêne blanc. Avec ce qu'il avait, il avait pu faire une dizaine de pieux.

Elena était dans le salon entouré de Damon et de tous ses amis. Il y avait Katherine aussi, assise dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool à la main, elle regardait attentivement ce qui allait suivre. Damon avait déjà donné de son sang à sa petite amie et il ne restait plus à Elena qu'a faire ses adieux en tant qu'humaine, puis elle montera dans la chambre de Damon où il la tuera.  
>Elle prit tout d'abord Matt dans ses bras et le remercia d'avoir était la pour elle malgré que ce ne soit pas toujours facile pour lui. Elle enlaça ensuite Tyler, puis Meredith. Elle prit également Stefan dans ses bras sous les regards jaloux de Damon et Katherine.<br>Vint le tour de Bonnie et celui de Caroline qui bien que sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à mourir souriait parce qu'elle savait que désormais elle ne serait plus toute seule.  
>Elena commença à pleurer lorsque ce fut les tours d'Alaric et de Jeremy. Son petit frère ne voulait d'ailleurs pas la lâcher de peur que sa grande sœur disparaisse définitivement.<br>Enfin elle monta avec Damon dans sa chambre. La haut, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois. Mais au moment de la mordre Damon recula, refusant de tuer la femme de son éternité.  
>En bas, Katherine qui était déjà exaspérée par les adieux larmoyants commença à s'impatienter surtout que l'heure d'aller tuer Klaus approchait à grand pas. Elle se leva donc posa son verre vide sur la table basse et, à vitesse vampirique, monta et brisa la nuque d'Elena.<br>Nora qui était restait en retrait pendant les adieux entres amis, commença le rituel lorsqu'elle entendit Damon insultait Katherine et la traiter de 'sale garce'. Cette dernière d'ailleurs ne se défendait pas puisqu'elle savait parfaitement qu'ils étaient tous conscient qu'elle avait eu la bonne réaction.

Ca y est, le rituel était à présent terminé. Ils avaient transformé Elena, elle était toujours inconsciente mais elle allait bien.

Klaus lui, était chez lui en train de préparer ses affaires pour quitter le pays. Il s'en allait en Europe ou autre, en tout cas il avait décidé de s'en aller le plus loin d'ici. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, enfin presque plus rien. Elena était à présent un vampire mais il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait : Caroline. Alors il allait la chercher et ils s'en iraient tous les deux. Alors qu'il préparait ses affaires, il entendit du bruit dans le salon.

« Tyler c'est toi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en continuant de remplir sa valise.

« Non » Répondit Rebekah adossé contre le cadre de porte un sourire en coin.

« Sœurette… Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Klaus perturbé par la présence de sa sœur mais il ne montra rien.

« Je suis venue te dire au revoir, étant donné que tu comptais t'échapper sans un mot… C'est moche tu sais » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, en lui tendant le t-shirt qui était sur le lit. Il avait surement dû l'oublié.

« Je pensais que j'étais mort pour toi et Elijah » Répondit-il sans la regarder.

« Alors ça fait quoi de ne plus avoir d'hybrides ? » Demanda Rebekah fière d'elle et surtout en tentant de changer de sujet.

« Rien » Dit-il dans un murmure. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant face à sa sœur.

« Qui ça ? Moi ? Rien Nik. Rien du tout » Répondit-elle ironiquement. « Tu sais quoi ? J'aimerai tellement avoir de tes nouvelles, une fois que tu seras parti ».

1 seconde plus tard, Klaus se retrouva coincé par Damon, Stefan, Rebekah et Elijah. Alors qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait, il vit Katherine en face de lui, un pieu à la main.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? » Demanda Klaus perdu.

« Oh, sérieusement ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu vas mourir » Répondit Katherine, tout en souriant.

« Mais oui, comme si que j'allais vous laissez faire » Dit-il. Il avait réussi à pousser les 5 vampires qui l'entouraient. Il arriva près de Katherine et regarda le pieu. « Putain si j'étais pas pressé, ils seraient TOUS morts » Dit-il à haute voix. Il continua son chemin jusqu'au salon. Bonnie se trouvait derrière son dos. Elle lui lança un anévrisme aussi fort qu'il ne pouvait pas se retourner pour voir qui lui lançait ce truc horrible. Il souffrait, à ce moment-là Klaus souffrait vraiment. Bonnie était près de la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fut projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce ainsi Klaus pouvait reprendre ses esprit. Bonnie était inconsciente car Caroline venait d'ouvrir la porte d'une telle puissance que la porte se retrouva sur Bonnie. Caroline regardait Klaus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, seulement son cœur lui dictait sa conduite. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait qu'elle sauve Klaus. Il fallait le sauver ! Alors elle regarda Klaus et lui dit « on y va ». Le vampire ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui venait de se passer mais il suivit Caroline. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, Elena regardait Caroline et Klaus.

« Caroline tu fous quoi là ? » Demanda Elena ébahit par l'attitude de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis désolée » Murmura simplement la blonde en partant à vitesse vampirique, suivit de Klaus.

« Nora tu m'expliques stp ? » Demanda encore Elena perdue.

« Ta meilleure amie vient de sauver la créature la plus dangereuse » Répondit simplement Nora.

« Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas fait ça » Pensa Elena.

Une fois Nora partie, Elena monta à vitesse vampirique et vit Bonnie entouré de Damon et Stefan, elle était toujours inconsciente. Elle entendait très bien Katherine également.

« Cette incapable de sorcière a laissé Klaus s'échapper ! » Criait-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute » Annonça Elena.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que ceux de Rebekah et Elijah.

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors? :D. Reviews please ! Bonne soirée à tous, biz.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir. Je m'excuse pour ce retard... Mais voilà, enfin le dernier chapitre. J'en ai chié pour l'écrire haha x), mais mon amie Mamajvd40 m'a très beaucoup aidée! Alors je l'a remercie et c'est vraiment grâce à elle que j'ai fini ce chapitre. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je voulais également remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi m'a fic, qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui ont ajouté ma fic à leur favoris. Franchement ça me fait très plaisir. Avoir écrit cette fic a été un plaisir!**

**Alors je vous dis à bientôt et bonne lecture à tous. Merci pour vos reviews (pour le précédent chapitre et pour celui-ci également).**

* * *

><p>Elena se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement qu'occupaient, quelques heures plus tôt Klaus et Tyler. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle mais la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à se contrôlait. L'odeur du sang frais se faisait ressentir, Elena n'en pouvait plus, elle avait qu'une seule et unique envie : boire le sang de sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Elena ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivé, des veines commençaient à sortir de ses yeux mais Damon était à présent à côté d'elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et Elena pouvait enfin se détendre. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit ses esprits et pouvait enfin s'exprimer. Elle se détacha de Damon et fit face aux vampires présents dans la pièce.<p>

« - C'est C..Car..Caroline. Arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Katherine.

- Elle a sauvé Klaus et ils se s'en enfuient. Avoua Elena.

Ils étaient tous choqués, surpris, énervés contre la blonde, Elena aussi l'était.

- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Décidemment entre vos deux copines là, aucune d'elles n'est aussi forte qu'elles ne le prétendent. Dit Katherine énervée.

- Elena, ma puce ça va ? Demanda Damon en la prenant par les épaules et en la retournant vers lui pour que la jeune fille soit face à lui.

- Non Disait-elle alors qu'elle alla dans ses bras pour pleurer contre le torse de son petit ami. Plus elle pleurait et plus il l'a serrait contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, Bonnie se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas encore reprit tous ses esprits et donc elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle s'en souviendra, elle risquerait d'être plus choquée que ses amis.

Rebekah et Elijah étaient restés figés dans cet appartement après la révélation d'Elena. Klaus n'était donc pas mort.

**POV Rebekah**

Mon frère était toujours en vie. J'avais enfin accepté sa mort, il pouvait enfin mourir mais il avait réussi à séduire cette blonde. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. D'un côté j'étais heureuse que mon frère ne soit pas mort et qu'enfin une personne sur cette terre, l'aimait. Mais j'étais triste de ne pas en avoir fini avec lui, j'aurais tellement voulu le voir mourir pour tout ce qu'il avait pu nous faire à moi et Elijah, ainsi que mes parents et mes autres frères. Klaus était un monstre, un vrai monstre mais au plus profond de moi j'espérais que Caroline puisse le faire changer, et du bon côté.

**POV Elijah**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : on avait échoué. J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'elle ferait tout foirer. Mais sérieusement qui aurait pu imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que mon frère pouvait aimer ou être aimé ? Personne sur cette terre. Enfin si : Caroline. Après tout je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir sauvé celui qu'elle aimait mais je lui en veux d'avoir sauvé mon frère. Le fait que ça soit mon frère changeait tout. Vraiment tout. Mais peut-être qu'elle réussira à le faire changer, qui sait…

**POV Externe**

Ils étaient tous rentré au manoir, Jeremy, Ric, Matt et Meredith les attendaient. Ils étaient tous inquiets mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'état de Bonnie, ils s'inquiétaient d'avantage.

« - Bonnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jeremy en courant vers sa petite amie.

- Elena ça va ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Matt en allant vers sa meilleure amie la voyant en pleurs.

- C'est Caroline. Dit Stefan. Il leur expliqua rapidement.

- T'es en train de dire que Caroline nous a trahis ? Demanda Matt qui, lui aussi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. Répondit Elena.

Au final, toutes les personnes se trouvant dans ce manoir, se sentait trahis. Oui Caroline les avait trahi mais pourquoi ? Elle seule avait cette réponse.

Bonnie, quant à elle, allait mieux, physiquement seulement car ce que Caroline venait de faire, l'avait marqué au plus haut point.

**5 ans plus tard…**

Aujourd'hui était un autre jour qui allait marquer la vie d'Elena Gilbert et Damon Salavatore. Après toutes les souffrances qu'avaient vécues ces deux jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, enfin quelque chose de bien leur arrivaient. Et oui, aujourd'hui Damon et Elena allaient se marier.

**Flashback**

Elena était au lit et Damon était déjà en bas. Il entendit Elena se réveiller et monta à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre. Elena le regarda, elle savait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Répondit-il. Il continuait seulement à la regarder.

- Mon chéri, tu es au courant que je te connais par cœur ?

- Oui mon amour, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Alors maintenant dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Redemanda-t-elle.

Damon hésita mais il fallait bien « se jeter à l'eau » pensa-t-il.

Elena était face à lui, il s'approcha et se mit à genoux, la jeune fille ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Elena… Tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime. Je veux passer l'éternité avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Tu es la seule personne qui me rend meilleur et qui a fait de moi, ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je veux vraiment officialiser notre relation et je me demandais, si tu le voulais toi aussi. C'est pour quoi aujourd'hui je vais te poser une question qui risque de changer nos vies à jamais, d'une certaine manière. Veux-tu m'épouser ?! ».

Elena, sans réfléchir répondit : oui. Dans ses yeux, Damon vu à quel point, à ce moment précis, sa femme, était la personne la plus heureuse. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Damon l'était aussi, il l'était tellement qu'il ne bougea pas. Il était toujours à genoux, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Elena le regardait toujours, sans dire un mot. Elle le regardait et réfléchissait également.

Bonnie entra dans la chambre d'Elena et Damon, sans taper à la porte évidemment et vu la scène. Sa réaction alerta Katherine, Jeremy et Stefan qui montèrent rapidement. Damon et Elena n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Bonnie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Jeremy paniqué.

- Regardes, regardes ! Criait-elle heureuse en montrant du doigt Elena et Damon.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le couple et n'en revenaient pas.

- Damon, tu vas bien ? Demanda Katherine en s'approchant du vampire.

- Bah oui, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

- Parce que tu veux te marier Répondit la vampire.

- Oui je sais » Répondit-il simplement.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant Elena et le reste du groupe seuls.

Stefan le rattrapa.

« - Attends. Dis Stefan à son frère.

Damon se tourna vers lui.

- C'est génial ! S'écria Stefan qui n'en revenait pas. Elle a accepté au moins ?

- Oui. Répondit simplement Damon. Lui-même n'en revenait pas à vrai dire.

- Je suis tellement content pour toi. Dis Stefan en s'approchant de son frère.

- Stop Stefan ». L'arrêta Damon en s'en allant.

Damon était tellement amoureux de cette fille, qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse.

**2 jours après**

Elena et Damon était à la maison. Elena était énervée contre Damon car elle pensait qu'il ne l'a comprenait pas. Damon était énervé car Elena ne le comprenait pas. Elena voulait se marier et Damon le voulait également certes mais pas de la même manière, effectivement il lui avait fait sa demande 2 jours auparavant. Elena, elle voulait une cérémonie alors que Damon voulait un mariage « rapide » comme à Las Vegas. Alors nos deux jeunes tourtereaux se disputaient.

« - Damon, je veux un vrai mariage ! Dit Elena.

- Mais un mariage à Las Vegas, c'est un vrai mariage. Répondit son petit-ami.

- Non je ne crois pas. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Tu sais à quel point, c'est important pour moi le mariage. Si au moins tu pouvais respecter ça, ça me ferait très plaisir ».

Elle sortit de la cuisine, le laissant seul.. Perdu dans ses pensées. Il décida de respecter ses traditions.

**Fin flashback.**

Caroline avait son téléphone dans la main, le numéro était composé mais elle hésitait à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle avait quitté Mystic Falls et trahi ses amis.

**Flash-back**

Caroline était dans la voiture avec Klaus. Ils roulaient en direction de l'aéroport, ils comptaient partir pour la France, Klaus avait une magnifique maison à Nice. Alors que Caroline repensait à ce qu'elle avait fait, Klaus, lui, était complètement perdu, la jeune femme l'avait repoussé et juste après elle le sauva en blessant sa meilleure amie. Ne supportant plus le silence et voulant connaître les raisons qui avait poussé la blonde à le sauver il prit la parole :  
>« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as empêché la sale sorcière de me tuer ?<br>- Laisse-moi tranquille Klaus je ne veux pas te parler ni même entendre ta voix ! »  
>L'hybride avait donc renoncé à lui faire avouer et le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence.<p>

**Fin Flash-back**

Un baiser dans le cou la fit revenir sur Terre. Klaus venait de rentrer.  
>« - Appelle la Caroline, je sais que tu regrettes et je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera. Au fait ne reste pas trois heures au téléphone j'ai loué un film pour la soirée.<br>- T'as loué quoi ?  
>- Brice de Nice. Histoire d'approfondir notre culture sur la ville dans laquelle nous vivons. Mais n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation et décroche ou ce soir tu n'auras pas de câlin. »<br>Cela convainquit la blonde qui appuya sur le bouton et attendit de plus en plus impatiente et stressée.  
>« - Allo ?<br>- Elena ?

- Ca...Caroline ?

- Oui. Je peux te parler ?

- Euh oui bien sûr, mais dépêche-toi je suis pressée.  
>- D'accord alors je ferais vite. Je suis désolée Elena. Je suis désolée d'avoir sauvé Klaus. Enfin je ne regrette pas de l'avoir sauvé mais je regrette d'avoir blessée Bonnie et de vous avoir trahie. Et puis de pas avoir donné de nouvelles et...<br>- Caroline ! Respire ! Je te pardonne, et je comprends totalement ton point de vue. Tu l'aimes et j'aurais réagi de la même façon si j'avais était à ta place.  
>- Merci Elena. Ma meilleure amie m'as manqué tu sais. Mes deux meilleures amies m'ont manqué.<br>- Toi aussi tu nous à manquer Car' à moi mais également à Bonnie. Et je sais que tu te poses la question donc je vais y répondre. Oui Bonnie t'as pardonné même si elle à mis plus de temps que moi.  
>- Je voudrais revenir à Mystic Falls Elena mais je suppose que tu ne voudras pas que Klaus vienne avec moi.<br>- Non je préférerais éviter.  
>- Oui je comprends. Au fait pourquoi tu es pressée ?<br>- Tu ne vas jamais me croire. Je vais me marier avec Damon dans moins d'une heure !  
>- Non Damon et mariage dans la même phrase c'est impossible.<br>- Et pourtant Blondie c'est vrai. Que veux-tu j'ai changé.  
>- Damon sors d'ici ! Tu n'es pas sensé voir ma robe ! C'est la tradition !<br>- Tu sais bien que je déteste les traditions princesse.  
>- Eh oh je vous signale que je suis encore au bout du fil et que vous entendre vous embrasser c'est une vraie torture.<br>- Oh pauvre Barbie. Bon je vais aller m'habiller moi.  
>- A tout à l'heure devant l'autel mon cœur.<br>- Arrête de me rappeler qu'on se marie si tu ne veux pas que je fuis.  
>- Je suis désolé Caroline mais tu connais Damon.<br>- Oui. Bon je vais te laisser je te souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur. Transmet mon bonjour à tout le monde.  
>- Au revoir Car' et revient quand tu veux ».<br>Lorsqu'elle raccrocha la jeune blonde avait un sourire immense, heureuse de s'être réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie.

Stefan est toujours avec Katherine, contrairement à Damon, ce n'était pas le garçon qui ne voulait pas se marier mais la fille. Effectivement Katherine trouvait que c'était une perte de temps étant donné qu'elle savait qu'elle et Stefan passeraient toute l'éternité ensemble. Bonnie quant à elle, elle était enceinte d'une petite fille : Stella. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble et Bonnie pensait que Jeremy était prêt pour être papa. Alaric et Meredith, eux vivaient ensemble. Quant à nos originaux… Nora et Elijah, s'étaient mis ensemble après le départ de Klaus, ils l'avaient cachés à tout le monde mais après quelques semaines Rebekah l'avait découvert et l'avait donc dis à Matt, qui lui l'avait répété à Jeremy, qui, ce dernier l'avait répété à sa petite-amie et jusqu'à ce que tout le monde le sache. Rebekah flirtait le parfait amour avec Matt. Le jeune homme voulait devenir un vampire, lui aussi, pour pouvoir passer l'éternité avec sa petite amie mais bien évidement tout le monde était contre cette idée, la jeune blonde également. Tyler, lui, après avoir appris la trahison de son ex, avait décidé de partir loin de cette ville pour un moment. Là, où il s'était arrêté, la ville était peuplée de loup-garou, au fil des jours il faisait des rencontres dont une jeune louve, Haley et depuis ce jour-là ils étaient inséparables. Ils étaient tous présent pour le mariage, sauf Tyler et Haley. Ils avaient appelés le matin même pour leur souhaiter tous les vœux de bonheurs qu'ils méritaient.

Elena était devant son miroir, elle essayait de se maquiller mais elle tremblait trop et était incapable de mettre son mascara. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, persuadée que Damon ne voulait plus se marier avec elle, Katherine et Bonnie entrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux doubles commencèrent à se chamailler lorsque Bonnie leur infligea à chacune un anévrisme avant de fondre en larmes. Elena se précipita vers elle et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.  
>« - Bonnie ! Hey Bonnie ! Ça va ?<br>- Oui, désolée c'est mes hormones, elles vont me rendre dingues.  
>- Aller courage plus que 4 mois et mon adorable nièce arrêtera de te faire tourner en bourrique.<br>- Ouais enfin à mon avis ça va être encore pire quand elle sera née. Et si elle à héritée du gêne têtue et insupportable des Gilbert tu regretteras vite qu'elle ne soit plus dans ton ventre.  
>- Katherine ! On est sensée la rassurée pas la faire se sentir encore plus mal !<br>- Quoi je la rassure à ma manière.  
>- Katherine...<br>- ARRETEZ ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE RECOMMENCER À VOUS CHAMAILLER !  
>- Désolée Bonnie.<br>- Une minute, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore maquiller toi. Tu te souviens que tu te maries aujourd'hui ?  
>- Oui mais je suis juste un peu inquiète. Imagine que Damon veuille plus se marier et que je me retrouve toute seule devant l'autel. Ou alors que Klaus revienne et gâche tout. Ou que-<br>- Stop ! La coupa son double. Tu n'es pas juste un peu inquiète ma belle tu es complètement paniquée. Premièrement Klaus est en France avec Barbie donc il ne risque pas de revenir. Et ensuite Damon ne va pas se barrer en courant. J'ai été le voir et il était dans le même état que toi.  
>- Tu veux dire complètement hystérique ?<br>- Non. Je pensais plutôt à mort de peur avec des étoiles dans les yeux ».  
>Elena, rassurée, s'approcha de la Petrova et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant un discret 'merci'.<br>Bonnie s'approcha des deux brunes avec le mascara dans les mains et commença à maquiller la future mariée pendant que Katherine lui brossait délicatement les cheveux avant de lui faire un magnifique chignon.

Jeremy, après être passé voir Damon pour lui rappeler de ne surtout pas briser le cœur des sa grande sœur frappa la porte de cette dernière. C'est sa petite amie qui lui ouvrit, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Il l'embrassa puis entra dans la pièce. Sa sœur le fixa a travers le miroir et lui demanda :  
>« - Alors comment a réagi Damon quand tu l'as menacé de lui planter un pieu dans le cœur s'il me faisait du mal ?<br>- Comment est tu au courant ?  
>- Je suis un vampire frérot, j'ai les oreilles qui vont avec. Sourit-elle<br>- Oh oui ce n'est pas faux. Et pour répondre à ta question, il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait trop pour te blesser.  
>- Et oui notre Damon national est devenu un romantique. Pff on se croirait presque dans Twilight.<br>- Katherine ! Retentirent 3 vois simultanément.  
>- Bon avant qu'une dispute éclate, les demoiselles d'honneurs partez devant on vous rejoint ».<br>Katherine et Bonnie sortirent pendant que les deux Gilbert se prenaient dans les bras.  
>« - Tu ne pleures pas hein je ne veux pas de larmes pour mon mariage. À part celles de Bonnie à cause des hormones.<br>- Papa et maman seraient fières de toi tu sais. Et tante Jenna et oncle John aussi.  
>- Je sais Jer'. Mais merci de me le dire j'avais besoin de l'entendre.<br>- Allons-y ou le marié va s'impatienter ».  
>Jeremy présenta son bras à sa grande sœur et ils descendirent les escaliers de la maison des Lockwood. En effet, Carol voulant faire un geste pour eux avait proposé de célébrer la cérémonie dans son jardin et avait tout décoré. Après avoir discutée avec le couple évidement.<br>Tout ce passa dans un brouillard total pour Elena a partir du moment où elle croisa le regard de Damon. Elle se vit s'avancer dans l'allée, prendre les mains de son fiancé, répondre Oui à la maire lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle était mariée quand Damon l'embrassa avant de dire un phrase toute simple mais tellement magnifique venant de lui.  
>"- Je t'aime Madame Salvatore. "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàà. Désolée encore pour ce retard ainsi que pour les fautes. Etant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre, laissez moi une dernière review :p et vous tous, si possible :). Bonne soirée.<strong>


End file.
